I Get By With A Little Help From My Gift
by eel8
Summary: What if Elizabeth had a special talent that made her feel even more apt at forming opinions about people? What if even this special gift couldn't help her figure out the mysterious Darcy? Modern P&P with supernatural twist.
1. Chapter 1: Initial Thoughts

**A/N: I am going to be honest and tell you that I never thought I would be doing this. I am a long time fanfic reader, but I had always promised myself that I wouldn't get caught up in the encompassing process of writing fanfic. Unfortunately, once this idea hit me, it niggled until I put it down on Word document, so to speak. I also never thought I would write a story with a supernatural element. So with that being said, go gentle on me, but I would also love feedback. I hope some of you can find enjoyment out of my story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Initial Thoughts**

I am sitting on the couch watching some mindless wedding dress show when Jane comes in our front door.

"Hey," I say, still transfixed by the hideous mess of tulle bride #2 is trying on. "How was your first day?"

"Fine. My classes don't seem like they will be too bad," she says, trying to sound cheery. Her body language is saying something else entirely, though, as she plops down next to me.

I arch my eyebrow at her and hold out my hand to her, hoping she will give me hers. She looks at the proffered hand for a moment, weighing her options, sighs, and puts her hand in mine.

_Fine, I am afraid that my physics class is finally going to be the end of my GPA, there was this guy in American Heritage who was leering at me the entire class, and I got partnered with Janna Michaelson in Poly Sci, who you know has always had it out for me for some reason. _

"Happy?" she asks with a tired smile.

I give her hand back. "You will ace physics, just like you always. Point out American Heritage boy to me and I will knee him where the sun don't shine. And yes, I do know that Janna has always had it out for you, but that's just because her boyfriend always throws way more than friendly vibes your way."

"It's not like I want him to do that, Liz. The only reason I ever even talked to him was because he was dating Janna, and I _thought_ we were friends," she pouts.

"Oh, Jane. You are too good and beautiful." She is, too. Jane is all long, flowing locks of sunshine with the face of a non-creepy porcelain doll. "Surely, I should have gotten some of that, right?" I tease. "Or did you not leave enough in the embryonic fluids for the rest of us Bennett girls?" This finally weasels an honest-to-goodness laugh out of my sister.

"You are beautiful, too. You got the beauty and all those _other_ family traits, it would seem," she responds, before turning her attention to Bride #3's dress selection.

To this day, Dad and I aren't sure how I got my gift. He says he has read some ancestral journals that hint to it being something that has been in our family, but we don't know for sure. I first became aware that I was… special when I was five years old. My sister Jane and I were playing Barbies when we both reached for the pink convertible. I brushed her hand and heard all the wonderful things she had planned for them. Barbie would be a veterinarian and Ken would fall in love with her after seeing her tenderly care for Spot, our 101 Dalmatians happy meal toy. When I couldn't hear any more of what would happen to them, I grabbed Jane's hand and listened as she spun tales of the different ways Ken would whisk Barbie away to her happily ever after. I didn't know how I was able to read Jane's thoughts, but I knew it wasn't normal.

Dad became aware of it soon after that. Sitting at the dinner table, our knees would touch and I would pass him the salt and pepper before he could ask for it. Or I would tell him that I love him, too as he kissed me goodnight. He took me out for ice cream when I was six and asked if there was anything that I had noticed that made me different from the other kids in my class or in the family. I shyly took his hand, listened, frowned a bit, then gave it back.

"Don't worry, Daddy. Just because I am different doesn't mean that I'm not happy. Yes, some of the other kids tease me, but Jane and I have so much fun playing together, and I don't really care what those other kids think anyways," I replied, even though he hadn't expressed his concerns out loud.

Dad had decided not to tell my mom, which looking back on, I am so happy he did because I probably would have ended on Oprah or something. Jane and my dad are the only two people in the world who know that I can read minds when I touch someone. My friends think I am just really good at reading emotions. People who don't know me that well think I'm handsy with strangers or just really clumsy and run into people all the time, (depending on how I chose to read them).

Now, don't get the wrong idea, I don't go invading the thoughts of every person I meet, but I will admit to being curious when I first meet someone. It's only natural, right?

That being said, I am an excellent judge of character. And I am sad to report, but most people are severely lacking. Everything they say about guys thinking about sex all the time is true and has put an extreme damper on my love life. It's really disheartening to spend time getting all dolled up for a date only to have the guy think about ripping it all off of you while trying to carry on a conversation throughout dinner.

Jane and I are both knocked out of our stupors of thought by the front door opening.

"Knock, knock," Charlotte says as she comes through the door, holding a plastic bag from the grocery store down the street. "I brought first day of school Ben & Jerry's."

"Huh, I've never heard of that flavor. Is it new? Please tell me there's cookie dough in it!" I say, kidding about the flavor, but most certainly NOT kidding about the necessity for cookie dough.

"Hardy har har," Charlotte oozes sarcasm, throwing me my own carton of Half Baked. She goes to get spoons from the kitchen that is attached to our sitting room.

"Thanks, Char. That's really sweet of you," Jane throws over her shoulder. "And after today, I need it."

"Yeah, about time you earn your keep, too. Don't you owe me some rent by now?" I joke.

"Shut up." She launches a spoon at my chest and sits on our loveseat.

Charlotte is my best friend and practically our roommate for how much time she spends sitting around with us and for all the food she has in our fridge. She lives in the condo next door with her sister, Mariah.

"So. How was everybody's day? Ah, I remember junior year." She digs into her Chubby Hubby, glancing between us, the ice cream and the makeover that is being sprung on an unsuspecting fashion victim. Charlotte is one of those perpetual students. She is now working on her second masters, this time in philosophy. She says she just loves to learn, but I have heard her think that she wants to get married and is afraid to leave the singles scene on campus. I don't hold it against her, though. To each his own.

"Well, I learned that I hate Statistics, my new shoes are too narrow, and my rhetoric professor is a pervert," I announce around a mouth full of ice cream.

"You think everyone is a pervert, Liz," Charlotte admonishes.

Jane and I exchange a look. "That's because they are."

"Ooh, I forgot to tell you guys," Charlotte sits up in her seat with excitement and sets her ice cream down on the coffee table. "There is a definite non-pervy looking dreamboat moving into that big house around the corner on Netherfield Avenue!"

"Someone is living in that big-ass house all by themselves?" I ask. "Sounds like someone needs a guest room for their ego."

"No, he is living with his sister and some friend," Charlotte swats away my negative comment. "But he is supposedly going to be at the new semester block party at Pinecrest. You guys are going, right?"

"I don't know," I answer dubiously. "I don't know that I'm ready to rescue Jane from a swarm of lurkers like I did last year."

"It wasn't that bad, Liz," Jane blushes. "I already promised Luc that I would go. Come on, it'll be fun." Jane pokes me in the side.

_Come on, I haven't had a date in two months._

I roll my eyes at her. "Fine, but you are wearing a nun's habit."

"Oh, you said the dress I got last weekend?" Jane jokingly asks. "I heard the dress I got last weekend? Char?"

"That's what I heard, Jane."

"I hate you both."

* * *

I am still eye-loathing them as we stand in the patio area at the Pinecrest complex. They do this every semester, supposedly to kick off the semester, but I know better. It's a full-blown meat-market. I try to my elbows tucked in, but people still brush past me constantly in the mob.

_I can't believe that bastard has the nerve to show up with Melanie Longe. Of all the sluts on all the college campuses... _

_Man, I thought Jerry said that the girls here would be hot…_

_What if he thinks that I'm fat? Or if my nose is too pointy? Or if my dress is too short? Or maybe it's not short enough? I don't want him to think I'm a slut, but I also don't want to be a tease? Or what if…_

_Okay, just breathe. You just walk up, say, "Hey, do you wanna dance?" No! That'll never work…_

Pretty much your standard party fare: girls thinking about how they look, guys trying to figure out the best way to get some.

Jane is looking particularly knockout in a blue dress that matches her eyes and hugs in all the right places. Damn her. Although, I am feeling like I am none too shabby tonight. I have on a green top, what Char calls my "come and get it" jeans, and my favorite flats. Understated, but still flattering. In fact, as guys have brushed past me, I have gotten a _totally hot, _an _I'd hit that, _and the succinct _doable. _And Char wonders why I think men are scum. Nonetheless, they have all helped me feel less skuzzy standing next to Jane.

Charlotte brings Jane and I in closer and stands behind us with her arms around our shoulders as she says loud enough for us to hear over the party din, "Look, there he is, coming out of the bathroom! The guy that moved into the house on Netherfield!"

_He is way too good looking. He is going to fall for Jane in a millisecond. I'm never going to get a guy being friends with these two._

Charlotte and her lack of self-confidence are maddening to me sometimes. My height rears it's ugly head as I can't see over and through the crowd, but Jane seems impressed.

"Oh, he _is _dreamy," Jane says. "But how can we meet him?"

I get up on my tiptoes but still can't see the guy they are talking about. "Well, we could just go up and…"

Charlotte cuts me off. "Ah! He's coming this way, he saw us looking at him, he smiled at Jane, what do we do?"

Jane blushes and Charlotte tries to appear nonchalant. I finally give up on the tiptoes now knowing that he's on his way over. "Uh-oh, sounds like someone's Jane radar just booted."

Soon, the man himself is standing by us, obviously warring with how to approach a beautiful stranger. I have to admit, he is cute, but so Jane's type that its ridiculous. He is all floppy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, wrapped in an argyle-sweater-and-khakis bow.

He finally takes the plunge. "Hi, sorry if this seems weird, but you seem like a friendly enough group. Will you have mercy on the new guy and let me introduce myself? I'm Charlie"

Charming in a non-smarmy way. I like this guy. I put my arms around first Charlotte (_Geez, Liz and I may as well not even be standing here_)_, _then Jane (_Blue. Teeth. Charlie. Dimples._), and realize I am not going to be getting any help from either of them.

"Certainly, Charlie. I'm Liz. This is Charlotte and my sister Jane." He glances at Charlotte and I out of courtesy but obviously only has eyes for my sister. Out of curiosity, I add, "Nice to meet you," sticking my hand out to shake. He takes it absently, still glancing to Jane and smiling.

_She is heaven incarnate. Angelic. That smile._

Ok, I can allow this guy. Not one mention about her cleavage. This is a definite step up and a half from most of the others. Trying to work actual conversation into this meeting, I say, "So, Charlie, did you come to a party all by yourself? You're either a very brave or very stupid man."

Shaking the cartoon cupids from around his head, Charlie says, "What? Oh, uh, no. My sister and my friend are here somewhere. Probably along the walls somewhere." He scours the perimeter. "There they are!" He waves someone over, but again I am too short to see anything. Charlie goes back to staring at my sister, while Jane resumes her blushing maiden persona.

Then I see him, parting through the crowd like everyone is a door on a hinge. All I can think is… sex on legs. Suddenly, I'm thinking like Jane was about Charlie moments ago.

_Wavy black hair. Finger-running-throughable. Green eyes. Like a Jolly Rancher. Mmm, green apple. Sharp-dressed. Every girl's crazy for 'em. _

If Charlie is the boy next door, this guy is the handsome stranger that you met at your family's beach house one summer. Great, now all I can do is imagine him shirtless. I gather my chin from the floor as I realize he is headed towards our little foursome.

Charlie introduces us as I mentally put his clothes back on him. His name is Darcy and the girl I hadn't noticed before is Charlie's sister Caroline.

"So let me get this straight. You two are sisters?" Caroline gestures between Jane and I with a finger that drips condescension like candle wax. "I'm sorry but I just don't see it. Surely, you must get that a lot."

True, Jane and I don't have a lot in common in the looks department with the exception of our dad's nose and our mom's smile, but she could lose the insinuating tone. "Well, that's what our parents have been telling us." I glance to Darcy. His eyes languidly shift from one thing to another.

Wanting to leave Charlie and Jane to their love fest, leave Darcy to his smoldering, and just plain leave Caroline, I grab Char. "Let's go get some beverage."

I can't help but brush past Darcy as we go.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Toying with my libido, or so it would seem.

* * *

An hour or so later, I have pulled Charlotte off to the side with me, having tired of getting a glimpse into the now booze-addled thoughts of our fellow party-goers. I am sitting enjoying my Diet Coke when I hear a familiar voice off to the side.

"Come on, are you really just going to stand here all night? Dance. Live a little. You're not chained to a multi-million dollar corporation yet." I glance over and see Charlie with Darcy. So Darcy is rich and hot to boot? It's been a long time since I eavesdropped the old-fashioned way. "This is why we changed schools. Change of scenery."

"Charlie, it would appear that you already staked your claim on the only bit of scenery worth getting around here." Part of me swells with pride for Jane, but most of gawps in shock for the rest us here.

"Isn't Jane beautiful? I feel like I am walking on cloud accompanied by every cheesy love song ever written." I laugh a little at that. "But don't be such a dick, there's lots of good-looking girls here. What about Liz? Jane's sister? She's much more your type anyways, and I think she's quite cute."

Thank you very much, sir. Yes, I can definitely allow Jane to date this guy.

I feel Darcy look over at me, so I focus on my drink. Damn him and his tractor beam stare. "You mean the one that has been sitting over there all night, ignored by every guy here?'

Hey! That's by choice, jackass!

"Charlie, I am not going to throw myself at just any co-ed with a decent face."

That's it. I rise to my feet. "Charlotte. I'm going to the bathroom." I walk past Charlie and Darcy and bump into him accidentally on purpose.

_I wonder if she heard that. I don't even know why I said it in the first place…_

Why indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I would love your first impressions, as it were ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wet Worries

**A/N: Wow, I now get why people do this fanfic writing thing! It is such a rush to get those emails about story alerts and reviews! I am glad you guys seem interested and the questions about when I would get the next chapter up certainly helped in motivating me to get this chapter written. Also, the downpour that is happening here in LA is the perfect setting to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Wet Worries**

I wish I could say that I haven't given a second thought to jerk Darcy with his jerk face spewing jerk comments, but he may have popped up more than five… teen times or so. I don't know why I am letting it get to me so much. I grew up having to let people's thoughts roll off my back, especially in the sixth grade when I made the unfortunate decision of getting a perm. So why should I care if some guy I have never even exchanged a civil word with thinks I am a "co-ed with a decent face" who is "ignored by every guy"? Ok, it might have something with his hotness factor, but mostly it's because I'm NOT! I do pretty well for myself in the guy department, thank you very much. The only reason it may seem that I don't is because being able to read minds sets your standards pretty high, so I do a lot of first dates without any follow-up.

I am sitting in the library eating a bagel, reading my British Literature assignment, doing my Statistics homework, and listening to my iPod. I know it may sound like too much multi-tasking, but it is the only way I have discovered to stop fuming over Darcy's snide comment. My cell phone rings and I answer in a flash before the people around me can start giving me dirty looks.

"Hello?" I whisper into my phone, covering my mouth with a cupped hand and slouching in my chair.

"Are you in the library or something?" Jane asks over the phone.

"Maybe." I am trying to keep my replies as short as possible because I am already getting glares from the guy surrounded by Economics textbooks at the next table over. I won't judge him too harshly, though, because I would have a stick up my butt, too, if I were in Econ.

"Ok, then, I talk, you listen," Jane directs. "It's supposed to rain today, so I am going to pick you up from class. And before you argue, I know you are more than capable of riding your bike in the rain, but we don't need a repeat of the Mucuspalooza of '09, do we?"

"No," I murmur. She is referring, of course, to the epic cold I had two years ago that lasted two months.

"Good, then I insist," she replies, far too chipper for nine in the morning. "I will pick you up on my way back from lunch with Caroline."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that's today," I whisper. "Have fun. I guess."

"Thanks. I'm so nervous. I really want to make a good impression," says an anxious Jane. "So, I gotta go, but I'll see you at 1!"

I put my phone back in my backpack and replace my headphones. Jane and this stupid lunch. It's all she has been thinking about for the past few days since Caroline invited her. Well, that and Charlie, of course. It has been two weeks since the Pinecrest party, and in that time Charlie Bingley has infested my sister's thoughts like that internet porn virus did to my mother's computer last summer. Charlie has taken her out to dinner twice and I may as well have sat with them at their corner booth for how much detail Jane remembers about the evening. I have had to give up my favorite spot on the couch next to Jane because our arms would touch too often and a girl can only handle so many musings on Charlie's smile. I would be more annoyed if I weren't so happy for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

As the end bell rings at 1pm, I look out the window and decide I am glad that Jane is picking me up because it is a deluge out there! I pick up my things and walk to the building's foyer. After scanning for Jane's car before braving the storm, I realize that it's not waiting in the lot. How is that possible? Jane is Ms. Punctual, she arrives everywhere fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. It is raining pretty hard, though. Traffic must be really bad or something. I push the thought that something awful has happened out of mind as quickly as possible. No need to fret yet, she's only five minutes late.

But as five minutes becomes a half hour, I am seriously freaking out. Her phone is going straight to voicemail and I pray that this is because the battery is dead or it is turned off and not because it is shattered on the side of the road somewhere. Plus, the storm has only gotten worse now, more perfectly matching my emotions. I decide to bike home so that I can find Jane sitting safe and cozy in front of our fireplace because of a dead car battery or something of the sort.

Fifteen minutes later, I am halfway home, soaked, and attempting to stop my teeth from chattering due to worry and the onset of hypothermia. A pretty swank car pulls up alongside of me and begins to slow down. I am loading my "get lost, scumbag" into the verbal cannon when I look over to see Darcy rolling down the passenger window. I bring my bike to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Come on, get in," Darcy commands, looking me up and down with... I can't tell. Nowhere near lust but not as severe as disdain. Aloofness?

I wipe raindrops from my eyes with my sopping sleeve. "My daddy told me not to get in cars with strange men. And before you say it, I don't even care if you have a Reese's in there."

He sighs heavily, puts his car in park, pulls his hood on, and gets out of the car. I try not take notice of how edible he looks in his toggled wool coat. He comes and stands right in front of me and grabs my handlebar. "Will you just get in the car? I already folded my backseat down so we can bring your bike."

I can't believe it! My first conversation with the guy and he spends it bossing me around. I am about to tell him as much when he cuts me off.

"Your sister sent me to pick you up."

"Jane? Where is she? Is she alright? She's not in the hospital is she? Did she get bit by a bee? She's allergic to bee stings," I rush out in one breath. He cuts me off again before I can exhale another breath of concerns.

"She's alright. Sort of. I'll explain in the car." All of my previous reservations are gone and I un-straddle my bike to allow him to wheel it to the back of his car. Our hands clash as we lift it into the trunk.

_What is she thinking biking home in this storm? She could have…_

"I'm just really worried about my sister," I say before realizing he hadn't said that out loud.

"Oh. Right. Well, don't worry." He looks uncomfortable. "I'll take you to her after I take you home to get some dry clothes."

"No! Just take me to her," I exclaim. "Besides I have some workout clothes in my backpack."

He wavers, but nods his consent before walking to the driver's side and climbing in. I walk to the passenger side and open the door, but hesitate before climbing onto his pristine leather upholstery.

He realizes my apprehension and says, "Don't worry about it."

I would protest more if I weren't so worried for Jane, so I shake my limbs of excess water and climb in. "So where is she? What happened to Jane?"

"She is staying at our house," Darcy replied. "Her and Caroline came by after their lunch so that Caroline could lend her a book or something and Jane became… violently ill. We think she has food poisoning."

"Oh, no. My poor Jane," I murmur. Nothing would mortify her more than to be throwing up in front to Charlie. "Well, just take me to her and I can get her home."

"Good luck with that," A stone-faced Darcy mumbles. "Charlie has already insisted she stay the night and he will probably do the same to you."

We spend the rest of the car ride in silence and when we arrive at the house on Netherfield Avenue, I war between helping him get my bike out and rushing in to see Jane. He notices my conflict and waves me off to find my sister.

I knock impatiently at the door until Caroline finally opens the door. She takes in my appearance with what seems to be disgust then allows me in and points me in the general direction of where Jane is. I push the door open to find Charlie sitting on the foot of the bed where Jane lies, looking more than a little green. Neither of them has noticed me at the door yet.

"Are you positive there is nothing else I can get you?" he asks, obviously at a loss for what to do next.

"Charlie, I can't think of a possible thing that you haven't already thought of yourself." She smiles weakly and gestures towards the bedside table that is packed every brand of saltines, 7-Up, Sprite, ginger ale, and the entire cold and flu aisle from a pharmacy. She notices me at the door and sits up a little straighter. "And now that Liz is here, I have everything I could possibly need."

I run to her side. "I was so worried when you didn't show up." I hug her tightly to me.

_Oh, Liz, I am so mortified. I puked all over his entryway! Caroline was disgusted and had to leave the room, but Charlie came out and was so nice. He even had to clean it up. He just made me lay on the couch while he was down on his hands and knees cleaning up. I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life! Him being so sweet is just making it worse. _

I look at her sympathetically. Suddenly, she grabs the pot that sits next to her on the bed and begins heaving. Charlie paces the room unsure of what to do while I stroke her back and pull her hair out of her face. When she is done, she lies back on the pillow and closes her eyes. I see tears begin to stream out off the slits when she reaches for my hand.

_Please make him leave, Liz. I can't face him right now. _

I turn to find Charlie fighting to keep from leaping to Jane's side. I get up and walk him to the door. "Charlie, thank you so much for everything you have done for her."

"Please, it was nothing," he says finally taking his eyes off my sister to look at me. "I just want her to feel better."

"Me, too. But I think it would be best if we just let her rest," I say and push him gently to the door. "I'll stay with her until she falls asleep."

Charlie glances back to Jane with worry then sighs in defeat. "Fine. But if she needs anything, please let me help. And you must stay with us tonight. For Jane?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you," I relent. I am weak in the hands of a vomiting Jane, even if it means spending the night with Charlie's awful sister and awfuler friend.

**A/N: If I weren't Oscar weekend, I would promise that I would have the next chapter up by tomorrow night, because I quite anxious to find out what happens at the unwanted slumber party myself. So I will try to get it up as soon as possible for your sake, but more for my own! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch and the Sparrings

**A/N: I was inspired by the adorableness that was Colin Firth at the Oscars. I don't care if he's an Oscar winner now, he will always be the brooding Mr. Darcy to me. **

**Agh! I love you guys too much! I am over the moon that there are even a few of you that seem to be enjoying this story so far and I am glad that so many find the premise interesting. It popped into my head last week when I was watching the 1995 miniseries for the umpteen millionth time (it is a bad sign when you can quote along with a 5 hour show) and during the Netherfield ball scene, I just kept thinking, "Oh, Elizabeth. If you could only know what is going through his head right now." Light bulb! Thus my story was born. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for Liz getting a peek into Darcy's head (think Netherfield Ball, Rosings, and I am excited for Pemberley. That has always been my favorite part). So here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**** The Witch and the Sparrings**

I should have remembered which workout clothes I had in my backpack before insisting Darcy take me straight to Jane. That mistake is why I am traipsing around in capri-length leggings, a black sports bra, and a tank top while my clothes are in the dryer.

Jane settled in for what will hopefully be a puke-free slumber about two hours ago, but that has left me with little to do. And it's not like the people around me are doing much to be entertaining. Darcy has been sitting and tapping away at his laptop since I came in from Jane's room. Caroline has been going through a pile of magazines, but I have noticed it is a front to just watch Darcy. Poor Charlie was finally able to stop nervously pacing when I told him Jane was asleep, so now he is zoning out to a muted basketball game (muted because Caroline complained it was giving her a headache).

I set aside my British literature anthology after finishing my reading assignment and glance around the room to find Darcy staring at me. What is the deal with that? He has been giving me surreptitious glances all afternoon. I realize I look like a hot mess, my hair has done the wiggy curly thing it does when it dries naturally, but it still doesn't explain his weird behavior. I stare pointedly back at him. He focuses on his laptop again, as if he wasn't just gawking at me.

I get up and take the less convenient method of getting to the bookshelf by scooting between Darcy and the coffee table.

"Excuse me," I say, bumping past his knees maybe sort of on purpose.

_Hmm, she smells like citrus and… what is that? Peaches?…_

Huh. So not what I was expecting. But, wait, why is he creepily smelling me? I try to wipe the startled confusion off my face as I walk past Caroline, avoiding any body contact with _that_ vacant head, and go to browse the books.

"Who has the Faulkner?" I ask while still skimming the titles.

The tapping of the keyboard halts behind me. "I do," Darcy says in a clipped tone. "Do you like Faulkner?"

"Who actually _likes _Faulkner?" I throw over my shoulder and pluck a McCarthy novel off the shelf.

"I like Faulkner." Darcy seems a bit offended at my comment. "Perhaps you just don't get the messages he is trying to convey. I know not everyone can grasp the essence of his works." Then he does the most infuriating thing of all: he smiles! If he hadn't smiled, I would have just let it slide.

"It's not that I don't respect Faulkner as a writer, Darcy, but who can actually _enjoy _reading about the frailty of the human existence in _As I Lay Dying_? Or maybe I can't quite grasp the commentary on racism in the South in _Absalom, Absalom_? Do you enjoy _The Sound and the Fury _because you can relate to the corrupt wealthy elite? Tell me Darcy, are you one of those people who only likes Faulkner because Oprah told you to?"

Ok, so I might have gone a little overboard there. And he just does it again! He just smiles at me! As if he's enjoying pissing me off!

Caroline must feel as if she has been out of the spotlight for too long, because she jumps to her feet and steps in between Darcy and I. "Liz, with all this energy you use to read books you don't like, you must not have time to pursue any other, more interesting hobbies."

She must moisturize with Crème de la Bitch, because her pores are excreting it. "Well, Caroline, I manage."

Charlie jumps in, no doubt to cut off the icy stare down between his sister and me. "I truly believe girls are more talented than guys. I mean, a guy can have a sport or maybe a musical instrument, but you girls are always singing, dancing, writing extraordinares, or some other combination."

I go from frigid to warm-cookies as I look over to Charlie and smile. Caroline begins to stroll over in the direction of Darcy. "Whatever, Charlie," she says with an eye roll that makes her pupils disappear. "Talents and hobbies are useless if the girl has no class." With this she whips her head around to give me a very pointed look.

Darcy looks up from his computer for the first time since Caroline and I had begun our sparring. "Yes, class and talent are both important, but it's wit and intelligence that really set a girl apart," Darcy says. "The kind that can be gained through activities such as reading." He goes back to typing while everyone else just stares at him with varying emotions.

What the hell does that mean? Was he trying to make fun of me? Bastard. Or was he implying that I'm intelligent? Hmm. Maybe if I just accidentally trip on his foot on the way to get a drink of water…

"Liz," Caroline is taking her mindless stroll in my direction, "I read somewhere that sitting for too long can give you cankles. Come walk around the room with me."

Before I can even begin to protest, she is pulling me up to my feet and looping her arm through mine. Oh, no.

_There. Now I have his attention._

What? Who is she talking about? Charlie is watching his game and Darcy is… watching us. Seriously, guy? This ploy is working on you?

_I don't understand why he has been staring at her all night. He even said himself that she is not as pretty as her sister._

I can't be too angry at that one since I agree. But still.

_I swear, if he's not staring at her, he's just typing on that stupid…_

"Darcy, what have you been working on all night? Is my company really not good enough to tear you away for even one evening?' She pouts. Blegh.

_No, I was the one who talked to you! Look at me! Not her!_

Ok, so I hadn't really noticed that much before, but she's right. What's his deal?

"I am just writing my weekly email to my sister," Darcy says, seemingly ignoring her last question.

"Oh, Georgie? Please send her my love. Such a sweet girl," Caroline exudes.

_Ok, so she is actually a bit of a shy, mousy thing, but I can handle that. Just as long as I get him. I wonder if he'll get me a boob job when we're married? I mean he IS loaded..._

I cough to try and cover my laugh. Caroline releases my arm in disgust.

"I cannot get a cold right now." She goes to sit on the couch by Darcy. "I am having my headshots taken next week."

"Yeah, these _chest _colds can be hell." Bad Elizabeth. I will not use my powers for evil. I will not use my powers for evil. I will not use my powers for evil. Just remember: WWJD. What would Jane do?

Caroline is draping her arm on the back of the couch behind Darcy. "Darcy, you are the ideal brother. It's not fair how perfect you are."

I interrupt Darcy's eyeroll. "Perfect? Darcy, I had no idea." He leans further forward to avoid Caroline's arm. Maybe he can read minds, too. But more likely, he also realizes what a cow she is. He sets his computer aside and looks me straight in the eye.

"No, it's not possible for any one person to be perfect. But I try not to have certain personality traits that would be considered undesirable."

Now I'm intrigued. "And in your opinion, would cocky arrogance and smug pride be included in that list?"

"Well, I would take off the smug, but I think that as long as the pride is well founded, it can be a good quality." Darcy is beginning to look sterner.

"That is beginning to sound like the cocky arrogance, Darcy," I jab back.

"I will admit that my biggest flaw is that I do not forgive easily or sometimes at all," Darcy sighs. "You must admit, that everybody, even you, has a trait they are ashamed."

"Yours seems to be to look down at everyone you meet."

"Well, yours seems to be to assume the worst of people."

"I never assume."

I tear my eyes away from him. Caroline and Charlie are both just watching us with their mouths hanging open. Oh, now I see some family resemblance.

I stand up. "You know what, I think I have had enough fun for one night. I'm going to check on Jane and go to bed."

As I walk past him, I really truly accidentally touch his elbow that is resting on the arm of the couch. I swear it is on accident.

_Yes, please go to bed. I can't handle much more of this…_

_Well, that makes two of us. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ugh, poor Liz. She can read minds and she is still getting everything wrong. And I promise not to end every chapter with Darcy's thoughts, but it's just so fun.**

**So, no hard feelings, right Faulkner fans? And what's the consensus? Caroline: too bitchy? I love story alerts, I love favoriting the story, but I really love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Grand Entries and HotTTests

**A/N: I must apologize. I had every intention of getting this up last weekend but had to drop everything and get to a funeral two states away. I was also going to make it longer, but opted for a sooner update over a lengthier one. That being said, I have already begun the next chapter where Liz will get some insight into Wickham's thoughts. What will they be? Tune in to find out. Until then, I hope you enjoy Collins'…**

**Chapter 4: Grand Entries and Hot-T-Tests**

I wake up the next morning confused before remembering why I'm sleeping on a couch in an unknown home office. I leap out from under the spare blankets and try to recall how to get to Jane. It is still early, but I hear the shower running somewhere in the house and also someone padding through the kitchen. I see the door that I remember to be Jane's and silently slip through in case she is still sleeping. Instead, I find her sitting up in bed still looking very flu-like, but there is something else in her eye.

"How are feeling, Janie?" She looks…nervous. "What's wrong?" She tries to meet my eyes several times but never succeeds in holding them.

"Don't hate me." She then takes me by the shoulder. I listen for a moment, eyes widening with every thought, then jump to my feet.

"Jane, no! Please tell me that you didn't tell her where…" I am cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing from downstairs.

Jane apologizes with her eyes and then goes back to looking at her hands twisting in her lap. I tiptoe to the bedroom door and crack it open. Maybe if we're quiet, they'll just leave. My plans are foiled as I hear the kitchen-dweller go to the front door and open it. Then her voice rings through the entry and surely the rest of the house, as I can hear it from here.

"Oh, you must be Charlie! Jane has told me so much about you. Well, actually not _so_ much but you should know she only plays coy when she really likes someone." Her voice grows louder as she has obviously invited herself in. "Oh my, this is quite the house for a student. Just look at that dining table! What's your major? Surely, you must be something like pre-med or business. But obviously your family must be very…"

I am running out the door before she can say any more. From the top of the stairs, I say, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Until I arrived, I had thought the silent person who answered the door was a dumbfounded Charlie, but to my utter dismay it was a less-than-amused Darcy. Fan-freaking-tastic. I also notice my dad still standing at the doorway, just letting my mom wave her freak flag as he is annoyingly prone to do. I plod down the stairs, much like a death row inmate walks to the chair.

"Oh! Lizzy! Jane told me you were here!" My mother walks over and grasps both my hands at the foot of the stairs.

_Oh, I knew that Jane would do the best! Look at this place! His family must be loaded!..._

She releases my hands and goes back to taking in every detail of the house that she can see.

"Yes, it would seem Jane told you _lots_ of things." Like this address.

Dad finally crosses the threshold. "Don't be too mad at your sister, Liz. Your mother threatened to call the police and report her missing so that they would track her cell phone. Again."

"Mom, you can only do that so many times! They have to have your number on file by now," I exclaim.

"Yes, but Jane doesn't know that," Mom says as she glances over at Darcy. He has been so quiet while observing the ridiculousness that is my mother that I had forgotten he was there for a moment. Now that he had my mom's attention again, I knew it would be a very brief moment. "Lizzy, isn't Jane's Charlie handsome? He looks like a young Rob Lowe, doesn't he?"

Actually, now that she mentions it… No, Liz. Deal with the problem at hand. "Actually, Mom, this is Charlie's friend Darcy. They're…housemates." Because roommates didn't seem to cover it. "Darcy, these are my parents, Dave and Fran Bennett."

As they shake hands and exchange "pleasures", I am given a moment's reprieve to take in how well Darcy does pajamas and bed head. It's really too bad that he's such a dick.

"Well, Darcy, is it?" At his nod, my mother continues, "You must do pretty well for yourself, too, if you can live here with Charlie. Though you may be too late for Jane, I have four other daughters, you know." This isn't happening. Before I can stop her, she is speaking again. "Take my Lizzy, for example. Even though she may look like hell right now, I promise she cleans up nice."

Agh! I clap my hands together over-enthusiastically to get her attention. "Hey! Mom. Dad. How about I take you up to Jane. Right now." I herd them up the stairs to Jane's room, not bearing to look back at Darcy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

An hour later, my parents have finally vacated the premises. This was more than enough time, however, for my mother to further humiliate Jane and I to the rest of the household. Charlie was met with comments about his adorable face, his grand house, and what a great couple he and Jane made, all of which he took in great stride. Caroline, on the other hand, just seemed to enjoy reveling in our obvious embarrassment and egged my mother on.

Despite all of this, though, Jane is doing a little better. At least enough where I can take her home and get out of this hellhole. As she is getting ready to leave, I venture downstairs for a glass of water. Darcy is sitting at the counter eating a sandwich and reading _The Sound and the Fury. _Caroline, in an obvious attempt to impress him, is struggling through the first page of _As I Lay Dying _on the stool beside him. When I enter, however, she happily sets it aside to begin her mocking.

"Oh, Elizabeth, your parents are just delightful." She nudges Darcy as if they are in on some private joke. "That mother of yours is quite the wit. And what does your father do? It must be something that pays well with five daughters to support."

I decide to just answer her questions and ignore all the other jabs. "He teaches history at the university. So not the best paying job in the world, but we managed."

"Oh, well then that answers it. I was wondering how you and Jane got into a prestigious school like Meryton."

Liz, slapping doesn't solve anything. "Actually, we got in on our own merits, but we do get a little family discount."

"Oh yes, you poor thing, I hadn't even thought about tuition. You be careful with those student loans, I hear they can be brutal."

"I'm on full scholarship, so no need to worry about me, Caroline."

Darcy doesn't even look up from his book as he says, "That's very impressive, Liz."

Since this comment is said without any emotion whatsoever, I cannot tell if it is sarcastic or genuine, but it at least shuts up Caroline.

Charlie and Jane enter and save the awkward situation and I try not to rush her through her goodbyes. With my bike in the back of Jane's car, I walk to the driver's side having insisted that Jane let me drive while she sit with a paper bag on her lap. Just as I reach for the handle, Darcy comes out of nowhere and opens the door for me. I stare up at him in confusion.

"Um, thanks. It's been interesting." Before I realize what I am doing, I hold my hand out for a handshake. This guy is just so hard to read, that I need all the help I can get. He glances down at my hand for a moment, seeming conflicted over whether he should take it. It's just a handshake. Having decided, he takes my hand.

_Oh, that was a mistake. Her skin is as soft as it looks…_

I drop his hand as if it is scalding hot and we both look at each other in bewilderment until he breaks the silence. "Yes, it has been most enlightening." He turns to walk back into the house and I climb into the car with a furrow on my brow.

As Jane and I drive away, she asks, "So, how was it? You can be honest."

All I can muster is, "Confusing as hell."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Statistics is the bane of my existence. It is the reason I am an English major. Give me a 20-page essay over a statistics exam any day. All of this adds up to why I am in the TA's office seeking help on my homework. Whatever said TA might think, this is not a social call and certainly not some attempt to score a date. Liam Collins is constantly leering at me in class and if not for my teetering grade, I would avoid this place like a disease passed on from rabid monkeys.

"Elizabeth, I would have never thought that the T-score would have been so difficult for a hot-T like yourself," he sneers after explaining a problem from the last test. "Did you see what I did there?"

I give a disgusted smile. "Yes, very clever. Tell me, do you come up with these lines on the spot or are they in a little book somewhere under your mattress?"

"Don't be silly." He runs a hand through his greasy hair and reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a little notepad. "I keep it on me at all times. As Miss De Bourgh says in her book, Forget the Little People_,_ you never know when genius will strike."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"You don't know who Catherine De Bourgh is?" At my head shake, he continues, "Well, she is only the greatest financial mind of the century."

"Now, hold on there, we are only 11 years into this century. Don't you want to hold off before bandying that title about?"

He ignores my derision and says, "I have been lucky enough to secure a highly lucrative position as her assistant after I graduate this semester. She has even invited me to be a guest at her cabin on Lake Tahoe this Christmas so that I can learn at her feet. It is really too much."

No, you are. "Well, that sounds nice, Liam. Now, back to this problem…"

He stops my hand from reaching for my pencil and begins eying me up and down. I had really wanted to avoid this at all costs.

_Even if she can't tell a chi-square test from a t-test, I think she will do quite nicely. Miss De Bourgh would certainly approve. And I can just imagine what she has going on under that baggy sweatshirt…_

I pull my hand away and shudder. Does he want to bring me into some creepy cult or something? And I wore this baggy sweatshirt for the express purpose of avoiding these kinds of thoughts!

"You know, Elizabeth, Miss De Bourgh told me I should bring a guest to Lake Tahoe. She also told me that 25 is the age when men need to be thinking about finding a wife."

"I am failing to see what any of this has to do with statistics."

"Well, even if you can't tell a chi-square test from a t-test, I think you will do quite nicely. Miss De Bourgh will certainly approve. And I have to admit that you have always caught my eye in class, even despite your penchant for rather unflattering clothing. I will be happy to buy you more flattering clothing after we are married."

Oh, no. While I have respect for honesty, some thoughts are better left inside the head.

"Are you serious? Liam, I have only ever talked to you about statistics. What makes you think I would want to marry you?"

"In some circles, stats are the food of love."

What kind of crazy-ass circles is he running in? "Then maybe look there for a wife." I begin collecting my things. "I'm sorry, but I am not going to Tahoe with you and I am most definitely not marrying you. You're a nice enough guy, Liam, but maybe work on your approach."

Having packed my backpack, I head out the door before he can start trying to woo me with means and normal distributions.

**A/N: Can you tell that I myself am not a fan of statistics? I am mainly bitter that it brought my GPA down so much. This chapter was a hard one for me to write for some reason and I am not sure how happy I am with the result, but hit review anyways and tell me what you really think. **


	5. Chapter 5: Diet Coke Break

**A/N: Sorry, I would have had this up sooner but I was getting majorly distracted by the good stuff that everyone else is posting. Also, this was a tough one because I hate writing charming Wickham…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Diet Coke Breaks**

"Hello, dear sweet sister." Jane has just entered my bedroom and interrupted my reading with the goofiest smile on her face. "Isn't life glorious?"

"I am guessing that your date with Charlie went well?" I scoot over on my twin bed so that she can come lay next to me. Our shoulders clash as she plops down next to me and settles in.

_I think I love him. _

"Jane, you guys have been dating for two months and even without the mind-reading, I could have told you that after date five or so."

_Am I a tease for not having slept with him, yet?_

"Did he say that to you?" I grab her hand to make sure I get every thought that is about to follow, because I need to make sure I don't need to go give Charlie a roundhouse to the face.

_No, of course not! He's almost TOO understanding about my wanting to wait._

"And judging from the smeared lip gloss trails all over you, I know you're not leaving the guy completely destitute."

Jane blushes at my smirk. _I just don't want a repeat of Jared. _

Ugh, Jared. This winner had wined and dined Jane until they slept together than left town. Of course, ever since him I have insisted on vetting all of Jane's prospectives.

"Jane, you and I both know that Charlie is not Jared. He has nothing but thoughts of your angelic beauty and the lyrics of "I Want to Hold Your Hand" running through his head. And you know I would never lead astray in this."

My door swings open again, this time with Charlotte looking in from the threshold. "Oh, Jane's here, too. I thought you were talking on the phone."

Jane and I give each other the "whew, that was close" look that we have developed over the years.

"No, I was just giving Liz the post-date rundown." Jane sits up so that we are no longer touching. Boo.

"Ah, yes. And how are things with the future Mr. Jane?" Charlotte asks.

Jane proceeds to tell us about the restaurant with live music and dancing that Charlie had taken her to that evening. "It was so perfect. I had never even heard of the place, but Charlie said Darcy had told him about it."

"No, Jane, you must be mistaken. This place sounds too lively and jovial for Darcy. He must have meant Zagats or something." I laugh a little at my own joke. It's a bad habit I'm trying to break.

All of the sudden Jane puts on her meddling face. I HATE Jane's meddling face. It's the only one that she gets from our mother. "You know, Liz. Darcy asked about you tonight."

I try not to look too curious. "Um, what did he say?" I go back to my book trying to play the part of the ever-cool cucumber.

"He asked me if you were single."

"What, why?" I say simultaneously with Charlotte's "I knew it!"

I turn to Charlotte. "What do you mean, 'you knew it'?"

"Remember that time we were sitting in the student center and he was sitting a couple tables away?" At my nod she continues, "Any time you laughed, he would look up and stare at you like he was a puppy dog and you were a high-pitched whistle."

"So? He was probably just mad that I was interrupting his reading." I turn back to Jane. "How did this come up?"

"Well, you're not going to like it very much, but I mentioned that you were in your feminist theory class, then Caroline said that she would've guessed you would study man-hating."

"Cow. Yes? Go on."

"Then Darcy asked if you were single."

I think for a moment. "Just like that?"

Jane and Charlotte both consider for a moment, and then Charlotte says, "Well, man-hating and your being single aren't _completely_ unrelated."

"Yeah, but it still seems a bit far-fetched. What did you say?"

Jane looks uncertain of her actions as she says, "I said you were…single. Was I supposed to say something else? Make up a gorgeous architect who lives in Canada?"

I laugh and sigh. "No, I suppose the truth is fine."

Soon they are both leaving to go to bed and I decide to set aside my book and do the same, but as I drift to sleep, the same thought keeps going through my head: What is that guy's deal?

* * *

About a week later, Charlotte is on our couch flipping through channels when I come out of my bedroom that has become the final-essay-writing cave.

"Hey, Char, I'm going to take a break and get my Diet Coke on. Do you want anything from the liquor store?"

"Sure, now is as good a time as any for my downward spiral. Just buy up the lot."

"Nice. Ok, I'll be back in a few." I grab my coat and head out.

Charlotte calls out as I open the door, "Ok, seriously, get me some gummi-bears. Don't judge me, you know they're delicio…" The door slams behind me.

The liquor store is behind our complex so it takes me all of two minutes to walk there, but this is still enough time for the early December air to seep through my coat. I shiver as I step through the door.

"Cold today, huh?" I hear from the counter.

"Yeah," I say absently and then I look up.

Well, what have we here? This guy is definitely new because I would remember him. He is cute. Not hot like Da… certain people, but at the very least handsome enough to tempt me into behaving very irrationally.

I give him a little smile and head back to the drinks, but as I am grabbing the largest thing they have of Diet Coke, he comes up to me.

"Can I help you find anything?" He asks.

"Nope, I think I got it."

"I'm sorry, I know this is totally going to sound like a line, but do we know each other?"

I give a little awkward laugh. "Yep, you're right. Total line. But, no, I don't think so."

"Hmm, well, I'm Drew. Wickham. Drew Wickham," he says nervously then sticks his hand out to shake, which, of course, I take.

_Wow, this girl is beautiful. It's those eyes…_

Thank you very much, sir. "Liz Bennet."

"That solves it then. Are you related to Lydia and Kat?"

I look at him in surprise. "You know my sisters?"

"Yeah, I did a semester at Brighton over the summer and they lived next door." Brighton is the neighboring party school where my twin sisters are in their first year. It's like the Miller Light to Meryton's Pinot Noir, but still a pretty good school.

"Oh," I smile weakly and begin walking down the aisle to candy section. "I'm sorry. I know they can be… exuberant." We both share a laugh.

"No, they're great. But that's where I recognized you. You and Lydia look a lot alike."

"So we've been told. And much to Lydia's annoyance, I can assure you."

"I can't imagine why." He gives me an admiring look and I can't help but blush a little. Did I mention that he is really cute?

Our little interlude over the gummi-bears is interrupted, however, when the front door opens and a very out-of-breath and sweaty Darcy comes in. With his t-shirt, running shoes, and headphones in place, it is obvious been running and I try not to take notice of how hot he looks, both literally and figuratively. It's really not fair that some people can work sweat so well.

As he heads towards the back, he doesn't notice me, but when he comes back with a bottled water in hand, he stops and pulls out his earbuds.

"Elizabeth, uh, Liz. Hi."

"Hey, Darcy." At this, Drew perks up and turns to face him. When he does, all of the rosiness from Darcy's run seems to turn ashen.

I can't see Drew's face as he says, "William. Long time, no see."

"Yes, but with good reason," Darcy says through his teeth.

They know each other? My mind is racing for ways to naturally bump into two people at the same time, but I instead opt to break up the uncomfortable reunion. "Drew, I think I am ready to be rung up."

The three of us walk to the front counter, with Drew stepping behind the register. I step aside to let Darcy go first. When he looks at me questioningly, I explain, "You seem to be in more of a rush to get out of here. You know, to continue your run."

Darcy cannot seem to pay fast enough. As Drew hands him his receipt, I set my things on the counter and Darcy brushes past me out of the store.

_Please, no. Anyone but him. I can bear any…_

When the door has firmly shut behind Darcy, I raise my eyebrows at Drew in a "Ok, what was that?" kind of way.

He ponders as he scans my items. "Can I take you out for coffee? I get off in five minutes."

Hmm, cute stranger asking me out for an innocent cup of coffee? And we seem to have not being good enough for Darcy in common. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Forty minutes after having arrived at the coffee shop, both our drinks are done and he is laughing at some anecdote I have just recounted. Sensing an upcoming lull in our conversation, I go straight for the jugular.

"So, I don't mean to pry…"

"Yes, you do," he says with his charming smile.

"You're right, but can I ask what the deal is with you and Darcy?"

He peers into his mug and gives a faraway smile. "I had forgotten that everyone calls him by his last name now."

"Everyone but you, it would seem."

He looks up at me. "Well, me and his family."

"You know them?" I ask trying to pry more information out of him.

"Know them? I was practically raised by them." He notices my surprise and continues, "So, you're probably wondering why we don't seem as close these days."

"It does seem a bit strange, yes."

"Have you heard of Pemberley Enterprises?"

I consider for a moment. "I think so. Don't they do TV?"

"They do TV, movies, books, magazines, everything. They are the biggest multimedia corporation in the country, maybe the whole world." He pauses. "Did you know that Darcy becomes the CEO next June when he turns 25?"

My eyes widen. "What? Why?"

"Because his family owns the whole thing. His great-grandfather started it back in the 20s. You have to have heard of them."

"I'm not what you would call business savvy." Sadly, unless they are also gracing the pages of People, I am not familiar with the Forbes variety. "Why does Darcy get the company when he is 25?"

Drew charming smile turns down a bit. "That was the stipulation in his father's will."

"Oh, I didn't know his dad had passed away."

"Yeah about two years ago now. And his mom died when we were about 12."

"So how do you know the family?"

"Our dads met in college and Mr. Darcy, George, was my godfather. My parents died in a car accident when I was 15 and he took me in. William and I became good friends and his dad treated me like a son."

I try and give an encouraging smile. "He sounds like he was a good guy."

"The best. But I think that William got jealous that his dad showed me so much attention. When he passed away, we learned that George had changed the will to leave me quite a large sum of money and he arranged it so that I would always have a position at Pemberley, but Darcy found a loophole and made it so that I got nothing."

"I don't believe it! How could he do that to you? Or to his father? You should sue or go to the press!"

He laughs for a moment at my outrage on his behalf. "It is not how George would have wanted me to handle the situation, so I feel that I can't do that to his family or his business."

"Well, Darcy is lucky he screwed over a nice guy because if it were me, it would be a different story."

He laughs again. "I don't doubt it."

Out of curiosity, I ask, "Do you know his sister well?"

He shifts in his seat. "Georgie? Um, she was always just William's little sister, you know? But last I saw of her, she was becoming too much like her brother."

"So, basically, bitch?"

"Your words, not mine," He flashes me the smile again. The one that reaches his eyes. "Enough about the Darcys. When I can I see you again?"

I give him my most flirty smile. "Well, I'm going to be pretty swamped for the next couple weeks with finals. But there is an end-of-the-semester party that I'm supposed to go to."

He leans closer to me. "Elizabeth Bennet. Are you asking me to be your date?"

"Maybe. The only problem is that my sister's boyfriend, Charlie, is throwing the party." I wait, trying to see if he is familiar with the name. "Him and Darcy live together."

He sits back in his chair. "Oh, well. Who cares? I would be an idiot to refuse the chance to escort a beautiful woman to a party just because of Darcy."

Indeed. I smile at him. "Ok, then it's a date. And with that I should be getting back to my studying."

We get up to say our goodbyes and he goes in for the hug.

_Well, that went well. And I think she believed me about Darcy._

Oh, Mr. Wickham, at this point, I can believe anything of that man.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I feel like that was a lot of dialogue, but it had to be done. I hope you all are locked and loaded because up next is the Netherfield Ball and it is going to be EPIC! I'm excited, at least. I have started writing it and am just to the part where Darcy and Liz dance together. Yeah, that's body contact for the course of an entire song. As you can imagine, things are going to start getting a lot more complicated for our heroine! Review and let me know how we feel about Drew (she says with a sneer). **


	6. Chapter 6: Puzzle Me Exceedingly

**A/N: What's this? An extra long update? And only two days after the last one? I wish I could credit for it, but this chapter pretty much wrote itself. So you can blame it, if you aren't happy with the results. I gotta say, though, that I had way too much fun writing this chapter. Especially that last part. **

**By the way, there were some questions over how Liz is going to react to the insight into Wickham's head, but I tried to word it so that when she gives him the benefit of the doubt (which we all know she does), he still comes out better than poor Darcy. Remember that she has that whole prejudice aspect working against her.**

**Now enough of that and let's get on to the par-tay at Netherfield!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Puzzle Me Exceedingly**

"Liz, do you think I should do the dangling earrings or the hoops?"

"Dangling."

Jane rushes back down the hall to her room. She has been like this all day. Red top or green top? Pants or skirt? Boots or heels? Hair up or down? I keep trying to remind her that Charlie will remain smitten no matter what she wears to his party, but still she frets.

A knock comes from the door. "Oh good, the padded van has arrived for you, Jane," I yell down the hall to her, but I when I see who is on the other side of the door, I realize that I am the one who is going to need the van.

"SURPRISE!" Lydia and Kat yell in unison as they come past me into the apartment.

"Indeed it is. What are you guys doing here?"

They are throwing bags and pillows onto our couch. "Well, Mom mentioned that Jane's latest is throwing a party, so we thought we would come crash for the weekend and check out what Meryton has to offer," says Lydia with an eyebrow waggle.

"By that, she means 'check out the man meat'," Kat says.

"Yeah, thanks, Kat. I got that."

Jane comes back from her room carrying a flowered hair clip and a bejeweled hair clip. She stops when she notices our sisters settling in on our couch. "Oh, hey, girls. What a pleasant surprise." Only Jane really means the "pleasant" part, whereas I am not yet sold.

"We've come to crash a party," Lydia says as she rifles through her purse.

"Oh, perfect! You guys can meet Charlie!" Bless Jane for not seeing the potential embarrassment that can be brought on by our younger sisters. "Only hurry and get ready because I promised him that I would be there by 8:30."

Kat and Lydia look at their cell phones in confusion. It's finally Kat who says, "Jane, its 5:00."

I add, "Yeah, not all of us are going to agonize over our wardrobe quite as much."

"So, Lizzy, does Charlie have any cute friends who will be at this party?" Lydia asks.

Before I can answer, no, most definitely not, Jane sticks her head out from the bathroom. "Yes, but he already has eyes for Liz."

"Um, false. Darcy hates me every bit as much as I hate him." He just has weird thoughts about my soft skin and sniffs me. "Besides, I am meeting my own date there."

Kat sits up and says, "Oh, really? Do tell."

I proceed to tell my two younger sisters about Drew and his dealings with Darcy, which leads to some talk over him as well. At least the stuff that has not been gleaned from reading his mind. There have been times in my life when I have wanted to tell Lydia and Kat about my gift, but I am certainly not going to do it right before they go on the prowl. They will only use my powers for evil.

Jane come rushing out with her eyeliner in hand and only one eye lined. "I don't want to rush anybody, but just a reminder that we need to leave in two and a half hours."

"Noted," I say and Lydia, Kat, and I go back to lounging on the couch and catching up.

* * *

Oddly enough, thirty minutes had been more than enough time for the rest of us to make ourselves presentable for the party and we showed up at Charlie's at 8:30 on the dot.

While the party is not yet in full swing, there are people milling about here and there, but the bulk of the people seem to be in the living room where the excess furniture has been moved out to allow for more people. Charlie, of course, comes sprinting towards us like a moth to the flame as soon as we walk through the door. Darcy and Caroline come sauntering behind him. Jane and I make the introductions of our sisters, but they get distracted by some decent-looking guys making eyes at them and take off, leaving us with the housemates. The conversation quickly turns to how we all felt about our finals and after the general consensus is established that we are glad to be done with them, Caroline cuts in.

"Jane, help me try to persuade Charlie to change his major to business."

Jane looks fearful, not wanting to offend either sibling, so I decide to do it for her. "Why does it matter to you what his major is, Caroline?"

"Anthropology is a useless degree."

Charlie tries to interject, "Actually, there are a lot of avenues I…"

"And if he changes to business, I am sure that Darcy could find something for him to do. Right, Darcy?" Caroline slinks past me and strokes Darcy's arm. This knocks him out of some reverie and he attempts to slyly put himself out of her reach.

"While we would be happy to have him, Charlie can make up his own mind about what he wants to do with his life," Darcy says then turns to survey the party.

Caroline now unhappy with the turn of the conversation stalks off, Charlie and Jane float away in their bubble, and not wanting to be left with just Darcy, I wander off to get a drink and scout the place to see if Drew has come yet. While not as overstated as my younger sisters and not as over thought as Jane, I did put some care into appearance for Drew's sake and I am quite pleased with the results. I wander through the party with a little bit more swagger than usual. Reaching the drink table, I decide to opt out of the alcohol for the time being and grab a soda. As I turn away from the table, I come almost nose-to-nose with Liam Collins as he is right behind me, with his eyes closed as he sniffs my hair. What is with these guys today?

"Liam," I say to get his attention. "What are you doing?"

He opens his eyes, then acts like there is nothing ridiculously creepy going on. "Oh, hello, Elizabeth. I was just coming over to say hello and allow you the opportunity to wish me congratulations on graduating. With top honors, might I add."

"Congratulations," I murmur as I roll my eyes.

"Also, I wanted to give you one more chance to accept my invitation to come with me to Mrs. De Bourgh's cabin in Tahoe. I don't think you realize what an honor this is."

"Again, I am going to decline." Like manna from heaven, Charlotte comes over to save me. I throw my arms around her like we haven't seen each other in years. "Oh, Char, it is so, so, so, so good to see you." She was at my apartment an hour ago.

"Um, hi, Liz," she says as she awkwardly pats my back.

I pull away from Charlotte. "Liam, this is my very best friend in the whole world, Charlotte, and I just know that she has come over to tell me something very important." When he doesn't take the hint, I add, "And very private."

At this, he raises his eyebrows in understanding. "Ah, I see. Yes, I know how you girls like to get together at these things and talk about the potentials. I will leave you to it."

As he ambles away trying to give us the best views of him like he is one of said potentials, I let out a sigh. "Thank you, Char. You saved me."

"What was that all about?"

"That's the TA who proposed to me!"

"Oh, I see," she says. We drift off to a corner that allows for the best people watching and the best vantage for me to see when Drew arrives.

Once situated, Charlotte says with some hesitancy, "I came across Kat and Lydia…doing body shots with a bunch of guys."

"Already? It's barely 9:00!"

"If it makes you feel better, they were in a bedroom."

I look her in the eye. "And why would that make me feel better?"

"I don't know. Away from the public eye?" She shrugs.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and tells me that I have a text message from Drew. I scan the crowd looking to see if he is here looking for me before I look at the message.

_Hey, I don't think I am going to be able to make it because I'm not feeling too hot. Try not to look too beautiful without me._

Damn. Something tells me he would be feeling a little better if the party wasn't being held at Darcy's house. I stuff my phone in my pocket and glare where I had seen Darcy standing a few minutes ago, only to find him watching me. He looks elsewhere and I sigh. Charlotte looks over and follows my line of sight.

"You know," she says, "whatever you might think, Darcy _does_ look at you a lot."

"No, he doesn't."

This makes it clear enough to Charlotte that I don't want to talk about him, so she shifts to another topic and looks over to Jane and Charlie huddled in their corner of the room. "What's the deal with them?"

"What do you mean? They're besotted."

"Really?"

I give a derisive laugh. "Charlotte, yes! Look at them."

We both study them for a moment before she says, "Well, he is obviously head over, but is she into it?"

I watch them as Charlie gazes into her eyes that shyly dart around the room. "This is Jane we're talking about. She's no Lydia, but trust me when I tell you that she is in deep smit."

"You do seem to have a knack for these things," she concedes.

Lydia and Kat come barreling into the room towing four class acts behind them. Lydia perks up when she sees me and runs over.

"Lizzy, come help us get some dancing started. We've got more than enough guys to go around."

Kat comes over and grabs Lydia by the arm. "Lydia, you know Lizzy's no help. She hates dancing."

They scamper off a bit too wobbly for how early in the night it is. I look back over at Charlotte and give an exasperated sigh. It's not that I hate dancing. In fact, I quite like to dance. It's the full-on body contact with horny strangers that gives me a headache. As Lydia and Kat begin making a spectacle of themselves on their impromptu dance floor, I thank my lucky stars that Charlie is too distracted by Jane to pay them any attention. I am not so lucky in regards to Darcy and Caroline, though. Almost as soon as my sisters had come in the room squealing for better music, Caroline had slunk over to Darcy and began whispering in his ear with a look of disgust. If she isn't looking at Lydia and Kat, she is examining Jane and Charlie. Darcy just looks at me the whole time they are talking. It would seem the Bennet girls just can't win in their eyes, but it's not as if Jane and I can be blamed for our sisters, so I don't know why Darcy has to keep giving me that accusing stare.

After only one song, both my sisters have paired off with guys and they begin leading them out of the room. There used to be a time when I would try to stop them from making rash and possibly disease-ridden mistakes with guys at parties, but the day they turned 18, I decided to wash my hands of them in that sense because it just got too exhausting. I do have to hand it to them, though. They did get a lot of people dancing.

Charlotte and I continue with our people-watching, which is occasionally interrupted by a friend or acquaintance stopping by to say hello. Across the room I can see Caroline still trying to hold Darcy's attention as he just looks around the room, pausing more frequently on our corner of the room. I glance around me to see if there is anything of interest going on, like a dog riding a unicycle or something but come up with nothing.

"Char, do I have anything on my face or in my teeth?" I whisper.

Charlotte looks me over then shakes her head. What is his deal?

Just then, the song changes and brings the tempo down quite a bit. Yep, it's that time already. The four obligatory upbeat songs have passed and now its time for the slow song. People on the floor awkwardly search for someone to dance with or just make their way to the sidelines. I smile as I see Charlie take Jane by the hand and lead her to the center of the room. I watch as more people pair off and try to not to get bitter that Drew bailed on me and I try even harder not to glare at Darcy again, but I fail. When I look over, Darcy is watching me again. Seriously? All of the sudden, he cuts Caroline off mid-sentence and makes a beeline towards me and Charlotte. He is walking with so much determination and speed that I don't even have time to make a run for it and before I know it he is towering over me, looking me right in the eye.

"Liz, would you dance with me?"

"Sure."

What? Liz, what are you thinking? At least stammer a bit or something before saying yes. What am I thinking agreeing to dance with this guy? I don't want to be privy to his condescending thoughts for the course of a whole song. With my luck this is probably some power ballad that lasts 8 minutes.

Darcy turns towards the floor and I have no choice now but to follow. I throw a sorrowful look over my shoulder at Charlotte to which she just smiles. Some friend.

When we find an open spot amongst the other dancers, we both just face each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next. As he goes to put his hands at my waist, all I can think is, "Here goes nothing."

_Ok, just breathe. She is just like any other girl and you are just dancing. She's not even that pretty._

Then why are you subjecting me to this torture?

_Oh, who are you kidding? She's gorgeous. It's those eyes. You can read novels in her eyes. _

Gah! What? Where is this coming from?

"Hey, let's talk!" I say with too much enthusiasm. Talking can sometimes drown out the thoughts.

"Do you always talk when you dance?" he asks with a stone-face.

"Yeah, sometimes it's best. You know, get away from your thoughts for a while."

_You have no idea. I have tried so hard to stop thinking about you…  
_

"AND there is no better time to get to know someone that when you're dancing cheek to cheek, right?"

"I guess."

_Or I could just spend a whole lifetime getting to know you. No, stop thinking like that, Will. _

I try not to let my eyes pop out of my head. Then there is a glorious moment of silence before he says something again. Out loud.

"My mom always used to sing that song."

"What song?"

"Cheek to Cheek."

"Oh," I say then I consider this. "Really? How does it go again?"

"I don't remember."

'_Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek.' Couldn't have said it better myself._

I can't help the smile that comes on my face as I listen to him sing the sweet song.

_That smile is going to be the death of me. It lights up her whole face. No, it lights up the whole room. This song really needs to end. _

Amen, brother. I really need to step away from this situation and reassess what the hell is going on.

I see Jane and Charlie over his shoulder and latch onto them. "Jane and Charlie seem to be having a good time. He's a really great guy."

_Jane and Charlie? Jane and Charlie who? _

"Oh, yeah. He is."

Geez, getting this guy to talk is like pulling wisdom teeth.

_Should I ask her? No, I shouldn't. But…_

"Tell me, do you know Drew Wickham very well?"

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say…_

"No, but we're trying to get better acquainted."

_You're too good for him. He's a sanctimonious, conniving, evil…_

"From what I understand, you two haven't remained very close."

_I should think not!_

"No."

"When I was here last, you told me that you don't forgive easily."

"I remember."

"But what happens when you are the one the who needs to be forgiven?"

_What has he been telling her?_

"I'm sorry but I am not seeing the connection here."

"No, I would imagine not."

_Please, you don't know what he's…_

"And why you are asking me this?"

"I am just trying to figure you out, Darcy. I hear about so many different sides to you that I can't quite decide what to make of you."

_Will, say something. Anything. _

"Sorry."

Thank heaven, the song is over.

_Wait, it's over? Already? Well, at least I can breathe again, but I don't know that I can let go…_

I step away from him and make it easier. "Thanks, Darcy. I need to go… somewhere now. Have a good night."

Then at least that will make one of us. I don't dare to look back at him as scurry past Jane and tell her that I am getting a ride home with Charlotte, but when I search the room for my friend, she is nowhere to be seen. Screw it, I'm just going to hoof it. Fresh air does wonders to clear the mind.

* * *

**A/N: What do we think? Did we follow the inner-working of Darcy's love-soaked mind alright? Is Darcy to dippy-drippy in love? I had to restrain myself from making him even more so, because if there is one thing I love it is a smitten Darcy. Hit that review button and let me have it!**


	7. Chapter 7: What the What!

**A/N: I am sorry it took me a little bit longer to get this one out, but I was suffering some serious Chapter 7 slump. That and life has just kept getting in the way. Don't you hate when that happens? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a hard one for me to get out of mind grapes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: What the What?**

Winter break could not have come at a more perfect moment. Nothing like my mother on her holiday rampage to get the mind away from a certain infuriating, confusing, dreamboat guy. Yet the moment I am given a moment's peace to myself, my mind always finds a way back there. It has gotten so bad that I almost dread going to bed because it just results in me attempting to count sheep that morph into little Darcys for three hours until I finally drift to sleep where I dream about him riding mini-horses and eating ice cream cones or some other trippy dreamlike scenario. It is exhausting.

I just can't figure him out. First he wants nothing to do with me and treats me like I'm a disease, then he continues to treat me that way but thinks to himself about my eyes and my smile and spending a lifetime together. And don't even get me started on the Drew thing! I can't figure them out, usually my gift helps to weed out the jerks, which is why I had written off Darcy, but now I don't know what to think. Darcy had thought about what a horrible person Drew is, but then Darcy is no Dudley Do-Right himself, he is always so furrowed like he smells something funny, but then I saw a completely different side to him when we danced together, and I'm not just saying that because he complimented me. Ok, maybe that has a little something to do with it, but it makes it hard for me to figure him out. In my previous experience, people reveal their true selves through their thoughts, but you would think that Darcy would show a little bit more of th…

GAH! SHUT UP, HEAD! See? This is what I have had to put up with and it has been like this since the party a week and a half ago.

Yesterday was Christmas and it was my only day of reprieve because everyone was in such a tizzy and we had so much family coming and going that I kept busy for most of the day, so much so that I was blessed to fall asleep Darcy-free while we were watching a movie. Best Christmas present ever.

I wake up on the couch amid the sea of leftover wrapping paper and opened presents strewn throughout our family room. As I head back to snag the shower before anyone else wakes up, I hear someone crying in what used to be mine and Jane's old room, but now acts as my mother's treadmill room. I knock on the door as I slowly push it open and find Jane crying over the computer keyboard.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Tears are streaming down her face and her eyes are a bit puffy, but this just makes her look beautifully tragic. I try not to hate her for it, because I look like a blowfish when I cry. A gulping, red-faced, snotty, blowfish. I go to reach for her arm but she pulls it away.

"Just read it." She gestures towards the computer screen and I see she has her email open.

_My dearest Jane, _

_You will not believe it, but Charlie gave me the best Christmas news ever today! He is changing his major to Business and even better he is going to go with Darcy this semester to do an internship in LA. I am especially eager for him to get down there because Darcy's sister is attending UCLA and I just know that her and Charlie would make the most amazing couple. Since my dear housemates are going to be gone, I am going to use the semester and travel to Paris. Don't mourn my loss too much and I will try to think of you when I am being wooed by all the Parisian boys. Ooh, I got giddy just writing that sentence! _

_Au revoir,_

_Caroline_

I turn to Jane to find her dabbing away tears with her pajama sleeve. "Good riddance, I say. But what did Charlie say?"

"He hasn't returned my calls in five days."

"Are you telling me that he had his sister break up with you? Over email?"

"It would seem so, yes." A fresh wave of tears comes at that.

Bastard. "Honey, I want to hug you, but I don't want to pry."

Jane laughs a little at my predicament. "How about just a little hug then?"

I wrap my arms around her.

_I loved him, Liz. And now he is gone probably off to marry Darcy's rich, beautiful, talented sister. _

I release her and give her my most sympathetic smile. I war with what comforting words to give her. I want to tell her that Charlie was obviously in love with her, too, which I know he was, but I also don't want to give her any false hope of him coming back. I decide to go with the classic.

"Men suck. I know what will make you feel better! While I make us some waffles with strawberries and whip cream we are going to wake everyone else up by screaming along to some blasted Alanis Morrisette. Sound good?"

Jane gives me a watery-eyed smile and nod.

"Good!"

* * *

I've never been one for ice cream, _The Notebook, _and wallowing when dealing with boy troubles. No, I prefer the more aggressive approach. Jane and I spent the day listening to my "Angry Girl" playlist, I took her to the shooting range that our dad frequents, and we watched _The First Wives' Club _as a topper to the night. When Jane was genuinely laughing as Lydia, Kat, and I danced and sang to "You Don't Own Me" I knew that I had succeeded in lessening her pain at least a little bit. I still can't believe Charlie did this to her, though. He's lucky he's leaving town.

As I brush my teeth to go to bed, my cell phone rings and Charlotte appears on the caller ID. Finally! I haven't seen or heard from her since Charlie's party.

"Char, where have you been? I've called you a million times! You won't believe what happened today," I say around my toothbrush and a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Liz, I got married!"

"Or maybe you would. What do you mean you got married? To who?"

"To Liam!"

"Liam? Liam COLLINS?"

"Yeah, we got talking at Charlie's party and he invited me to come to Tahoe with him, so we left the next morning. Then we just decided to get married and found a little chapel here in town!"

My toothbrush falls out of my gaping mouth and I spit before all of the toothpaste comes dribbling out. "Charlotte, are you kidding me? You eloped in Nevada? What did your parents say?"

"Trust me, by this point, my mom was just happy that I had gotten married."

"Yeah, but LIAM? I mean, Liam?"

"Oh, stop. He's not that bad. He's a little…bookish, but I think its kind of cute. And he's already graduated and he has a good job lined up."

"So, what, you're just going to live in Tahoe now? What about your masters?"

"Well, I already have the one. And we're just vacationing in Tahoe with Ms. De Bourgh. We'll be living in LA."

I can't come up with a response and just sit in silence trying to take this in. First Charlie dumps Jane and now Charlotte marries Liam? I need to go check the news for reports of hell freezing over.

Charlotte comes back over the line. "Liz, can you just be happy for me. Please? I promise you that I'm happy."

I sigh. "Then, yes, of course I'm happy for you. Can you just allow for a little surprised?"

I hear her laugh. "Yes, that is what everyone has been. Including myself! But, listen, I had a question to ask you. Well, more a favor."

"Ok, shoot. Did you want a post-wedding bachelorette party or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to know if you would come to Tahoe? And stay with me and Liam?" When I don't immediately answer, Charlotte jumps in again. "I know that you already refused an invitation once before, but I just got thinking that since I'm moving now, this might be our last time to see each other for a while."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Even though part of me really wants to.

I explain the Jane situation and how I don't want to leave her just yet, so we make plans for me to drive up there in five days and stay for two weeks. As much as the thought of staying with Liam for this long fills me with dread, I know that I would regret not taking the opportunity to spend time with Charlotte.

* * *

After 3 hours of maneuvering my way through snow and sleet in my family's old pickup, I finally arrive at the cabin, although I would hardly call this place a cabin. More like a woodsy-themed mansion. I had no idea Liam was this loaded. Nice pull, Char. Not that I care about that kind of stuff, but still.

When I step out of the truck, Charlotte comes running out of the house and even though it has only been a little over two weeks, I realize how much I have missed her and how much I am going to miss her. We hug and I am happy to get a read on Charlotte's feelings.

_Thank goodness she's here! She can lessen Catherine's fixation on me. Please don't think less of me, Liz. Please don't think less of me, Liz. _

I frown over her shoulder when I hear that last part and decide to try my hardest to be as happy and positive as possible.

This is going to be a long two weeks.

I pull back from the Charlotte and begin acting on my pledge. "Char, I am so happy for you. I mean, shoot, look at this house. Who'd a thunk Liam would be a closet millionaire."

Charlotte laughs and begins walking me into the house. "No, this is Catherine De Bourgh's cabin. Well, more winter resort. But Liam and I are staying in the guest house in the back and I have personally set up your guest room."

"Look at you, little housewife. Liam doesn't know how lucky he is to have you."

"Maybe not yet, but he will." She gives a little sly smile and we reach the front door. As I go to reach for the handle, Charlotte grabs my hand to stop me. "Wait. There is something I need to tell you. You're not going to be happy."

"What is it?" A realization hits me. "Does she have cats? Like, lots of them?"

"No, she doesn't believe in pets."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. But listen, I would've warned you but they only just arrived an hour ago."

"Who?"

Before she even gets the chance to answer, though, the man himself opens the door. My first thought is that now I am even hallucinating him, but he never looks that shocked in my head.

"Liz?"

And without directing it at anyone in particular, I ask, "Seriously?"

* * *

**A/N: Looking back, I think I figured out why this was a hard one to write. Practically, no Darcy! But you know he's going to be around a lot in the next one. I realize this one is kind of a filler, but those need to get every once in a while. Also, I realized that I made a few Easter egg references to shows that I like. Any other fans out there that picked up on any of them? **

**I'm not even going to say it, because you know what to do next…**


	8. Chapter 8: The Burger Lady

**A/N: Darcy's back! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Burger Lady**

Darcy shakes off his shock and resumes the scowl that I am used to.

"What are _you _doing here?"

There it is. I can handle this Darcy much easier. "I could ask you the same thing. In fact, I will. What are _you_ doing here?"

"This is my aunt's cabin. Your turn." This statement could be charming if it was injected with any of the playfulness a normal person would give it.

"Charlotte here is my best friend and recently married. I was invited. Have you two met?" I direct the question at both of them, but just as Char is about to answer, Darcy jumps in. This is the most eager to talk that I have ever seen him.

"My aunt just introduced us, but she didn't mention that you were coming."

"Maybe she wasn't given the opportunity."

Charlotte steps in between us with some trepidation. I hadn't even realized we were standing that close. "Do I need to be here for this?" she asks.

"Yes!" I answer simultaneously to Darcy's, "No!" Both our answers are a little too enthusiastic for my taste, so I attempt to clarify, "What I mean is, maybe you can just show me to my room, Char, so I can unload my things."

"I think it would be better if you came in and met my aunt. She will insist on it."

I swear, the gall of this guy. "She can wait 10 minutes, I'm sure."

"Your friend obviously hasn't told you a lot about her."

"Still here," Charlotte says, but I barely hear her.

"Again, it's probably because she hasn't been given the opportunity."

"Do you seek out an argument in every conversation, Liz, or am I just lucky?" he asks.

Just as I am loading my arsenal for the next cutting remark, a guy I don't recognize joins us on the porch. He's cute with brownish hair and a nice smile that especially stands out next to the doom and gloom glower next to him.

"What are guys doing out here? It's freezing," the new guy asks.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Charlotte murmurs. She glances between Darcy and myself to see if we are through.

That's when the nameless stranger notices me. "I don't believe that I have had the pleasure of meeting you."

"I'm Liz," I say and offer my hand to shake, which he accepts.

_Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz. Why does that sound familiar? Wait. Darcy's Liz?_

"Liz, do you go to Meryton, too?"

"Yes, that's how Darcy and I became so chummy." Darcy tries to ignore the smirk I shoot him.

The unnamed guy is watching an imaginary tennis match between us, back and forth, before he says, "Boy, Darce wasn't kidding."

Darcy shoots him such a glare that I almost see the icicles shoot from his eyes.

"Wasn't kidding about what?" Having read his thoughts, I have my suspicions.

The new guy seems to have been thoroughly warned, though. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. I'm Rick, by the way. Darcy's cousin."

I let out a single guffaw. "You two are related?"

Rick smiles. "We get that a lot. But, yes, I'm afraid it's true. Darce, as you can see, got all the good looks."

"And you, all the good humor," I add. Rick and I both laugh. If it's even possible, Darcy seems to have the stick even further up his butt. Charlotte glances nervously from person to person, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Rick comes and puts his arm around my shoulder to guide me into the house. "Liz, I think I'm going to like having you around."

_This is going to be more fun than I thought. Darce is already fuming, but I can see why now. I would be jealous, too, if I were head over heels in …_

"I just need to run and get my purse from the truck," I say, ducking out from under his arm with all the politeness I can muster. "I'll meet you inside."

Darcy and Charlotte are walking behind us and as Charlotte turns to follow me to my truck, I trip on an imaginary rock and bump into Darcy a tiny bit. Don't judge me, I only call on my fake clumsiness for special circumstances. Darcy is the most special circumstance I have ever met.

_I am going to kill Rick. He is only doing this to piss me off. Mission accomplished, Rick! I get it. You're charming. If she falls for him…_

Charlotte and I continue our trek down the driveway, but I hear Rick say, "Oh, don't look at me like that."

When they have shut the door behind them, Charlotte turns on me. "What was that all about?'

"What?"

"When you waxed poetical about what a cad Darcy was, you neglected to mention that he is totally jonesing for you."

How did she get from point A to Q? Of course, I know there is some logic to what she is saying but that's only because I can read minds! What's her excuse? "We just argued the whole time."

"Yeah, and he was totally into it! He likes you all riled up, I can tell," she says with a waggle of the eyebrows. "Probably wouldn't mind getting you all riled up between the sheets, huh?"

"Charlotte! Gross! I would never. Ever."

"Oh, come on. The guy is a babe and a half and you know it. Even you would have to give up your morals for a night with…"

"No. I wouldn't. And I won't. I can promise you that Darcy is the last man in the world that I would ever hook up with."

Charlotte raises her eyebrows. "If you say so."

We reach the car and I pull out my purse. "Can we stop talking about him? Tell me about this aunt."

"Catherine De Bourgh? You have to have heard of her. She has a financial advice show on CNN."

"Char, over all the years you have known me and all the channel surfing we have done together, have I ever stopped on CNN?"

"When Michael Jackson died."

"Besides that?"

"They impersonate her on Saturday Night Live."

I think for a moment. "The really angry, biotchy one that talks really loud?"

"That's her."

"Yikes. What's she like in person?"

"Oh, just wait." Charlotte pushes open the front door, and I can immediately hear her voice coming from across the house. They should get an Emmy for that impression alone. Dead on.

As we get closer to her voice, I realize that she is talking without needing an answer. She doesn't really allow for it. A family trait, I guess.

Her voice rings out down the hallway to us. "Collins, where did your wife go? She left without a single word as to where she was going."

I hear Darcy answer, "She is helping her friend get settled, Catherine."

"Well, why didn't she bring her in here first? Did she not think that _I _would want to meet the person who is going to be staying in _my _guesthouse? I swear, your generation has no manners."

Charlotte looks very fearful, and I can't tell if it's because she is afraid to deal with this De Burger woman or with me when I get in there.

"Charlotte," I whisper and put my hand on her arm to stop her before we enter the room.

_Thank goodness Liz is here. If anyone can help me handle Catherine, it's her…_

I give her a sympathetic smile. "I promise to be on my best behavior. Unless she really has it coming."

Charlotte gives me a grateful smile and pushes open the door and I follow her into the room. Architecturally, the room is beautiful with high vaulted ceilings and cedar beams to match the exterior of the house. There is a massive fireplace at one end of the room that is made of polished river stones. A sizable staircase is on the opposite wall that leads to what I guess is the bedrooms. I fear that the architect would hang himself from the rafters, though, if he got a look at the horrendous decorations that have overtaken his masterpiece. It would seem that this woman can't settle on a style. She probably just went through the interiors store and took the most expensive of every item without little thought as to how it would all come together. Art deco lamps with modern, glass coffee tables. French country couch with a contemporary chaise. Touches of arts and crafts here and elements of Tuscan there. She could almost get away with calling it kitschy if everything weren't so gaudy. I feel like writing her into to HGTV.

The lady herself is sitting in a large armchair in the sitting area of the room. She is wearing a women's power suit (who vacations in a suit?) and finds a ways to stare down her nose at everyone despite sitting down. On the couch next to her, Liam sits on the edge of his seat, ready to jump up and do her bidding at a moment's notice. On the other end, there is a girl I don't recognize, but the way she hunches and hides behind her falling hair, I doubt she wants anyone to recognize her. Rick is sitting in another armchair and Darcy is sitting in a loveseat across from the Burger lady.

The woman goes silent as we enter, but not for long. "This is your guest, I suppose."

Charlotte puts on a brave face. "Yes, this is my friend Liz Bennett. Liz, this is Catherine De Bourgh."

I step forward and extend my hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. De Bourgh."

Instead of taking my hand she just looks at it and turns away. Fine, I don't want to read your mind anyways, cow. "Ms. Bennett, I insist that you call me Catherine. Everyone else does."

How does this family take the nicest sentences and soak them in disdain? "Well, then I insist you call me Liz."

"No, I will call you Elizabeth. I assume that is your real name. No parent in their right mind would name their daughter _Liz_."

"Fine," I say through clenched teeth.

"You, of course, know William Collins, my new assistant." At my nod, she gestures to the unknown girl and smiles. I wouldn't have thought her capable, but there it is. "And this is a distant niece of mine on my late husband's side, Anne De Bourgh. She obviously comes from very good stock and is quite the catch." On the last word, she gives Darcy a very sharp look and I notice him barely contain an eye roll. "Then these are my nephews, Fitzwilliam Darcy, future head of Pemberley Enterprises, and Rick Fitzwilliam, on leave from his military duties."

"Yes, I just met Rick outside and Darcy and I have met before."

"You know my nephew? How? What kind of circles do you run in?"

Darcy cuts in and I can't tell if I am grateful or annoyed. "Liz and I met at Meryton."

Catherine turns to look at me with wide eyes. "_You_ go to Meryton? Your family name doesn't have any prestige, so you must be very bright."

"Yes, that _must_ be it," I say with a fake smile.

Catherine suddenly barks, "Charlotte, Elizabeth, sit down. I can't stand having to crane my neck to look at people with whom I am talking."

Charlotte scurries over to sit between Liam and Anne, leaving me no other option than to sit next to Darcy. Oh, brother. I realize the situation is even more dire as I get closer, because the loveseat is assuredly going to force the occasional bodily contact.

Loveseat, my foot. Curse you, wordsmiths and your aptly named piece of furniture!

* * *

**A/N: I know. You hate me. But I had to end this chapter somewhere because it was kind of getting away from me. I promise lots with fun with the loveseat and Rick in the next chapter, though. What do we think of Catherine and Rick? Reviews make me joyous.**


	9. Chapter 9: Silly Loveseats

**A/N: Ok, gang, I had every intention of getting this posted for you yesterday, but the site was severely on the fritz. I also wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, especially you faithful few who post every chapter. I also really appreciate the critiques and the mistakes you guys have caught. I try and read through it a few times, but it is hard to look at it with fresh eyes when you wrote it. I am going back through now and fixing them. I'm going to start replying to reviews to show my appreciation, so keep all the feedback coming! And without further ado, I give you…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Some People Want to Fill the World with Silly Loveseats**

Stupid armrest. It is completely in the way of me sitting as far from Darcy as possible. I stare at the vacant spot and then glance to Darcy. To his credit, he looks as uncomfortable with the seating arrangement as I am, and that's even without knowing that I'm going to be able to read his mind for the duration of our stay on this wretched loveseat. Who came up with loveseats anyways? They're just couches that don't fit as many people. Pointless.

Catherine has begun lecturing Charlotte on the proper way to prepare the extra room in the guesthouse, while Char just grins and bears it.

I let out a sigh and sit down. I squish up against the armrest as much as my butt will allow, but it's no use. I have never thought I had particularly wide hips until this day.

_Should I give her more room? I should. Gosh, she smells great. Fantastic. What are the chances that she would end up here? At least this trip will be less hellish than usual. Or maybe more hellish, depending how you look at it. I really don't want to move. So don't. It's not that big of a deal. Ok, so unless she says something…_

"Could you scoot over just a little bit?" I ask politely, though maybe a smidge rushed. I just really need a break from all of this.

_Ok, don't take it personally, Will. I mean, she's practically in danger of getting impregnated by that armrest; of course she wants more room._

I stifle a laugh as he inches closer to his end. Darcy has a sense of humor? Since when?

When he is planted firmly on his side of the couch, I begin to breathe a little easier. No more unsettling thoughts about my fragrance. No more Darcy in my head. Thank goodness.

But at the same time, I miss it. I tell myself that it's because anything is better than listening to Catherine talk about how to put sheets on a bed, but it's really because Darcy is an enigma to me and the more I see into his head, the more intrigued I am. In my experience, the image that people put on is just a dimmed down version of what their thoughts show them to really be. A girl who seems a little catty will think the cruelest things you have ever heard. A guy who is overly flirty just has a neon sign reading "SEX" flashing in his brain. A girl who seems a bit self-conscious is constantly running down a list of what is wrong with her.

Geez, thinking about it, it's really depressing. But, Darcy? He puts on airs that are completely different than the guy he really seems to be. And unlike most people, I would rather get to know the true self that he hides in his head.

At least that is the excuse I am going with to explain why I shift my leg a little to the right. He makes the slightest jump that I only notice because our knees are now touching.

_There is a God. My prayers for courage to find a way to touch her weren't even necessary. She did it herself! Hallelujah! I'll get right on that promised Bible reading. _

Without thinking, I catch his eye and give a private smile. He responds by letting a corner of his mouth raise a fraction. Miracle of miracles, the man is capable of smiling!

_Oh, geez. If she knew what that smile did to me, she wouldn't throw it around so will-nilly. I get one just for sitting on this miniature couch?_

This time I look to my hands in my lap and laugh quietly to myself, but he still notices.

_Is she laughing at me? What did I do now? Oh, no. What if I have something on my face or in my teeth or in my nose? Please don't let it be that. Not now._

I glance over and watch as he tries to casually wipe at his nose and sniff. Then finding nothing there he runs his tongue over his teeth and a hand through his hair. Meanwhile, it is taking everything out of me not to laugh at this situation.

Rick seems to have noticed my amusement and Darcy's uneasiness. He perks up in his chair and says, "I think I want to get to know our new arrival better." He begins to rise from his chair. "Do you care if I join you two?"

Darcy and I both glance at the non-existent space between us and Darcy says, "Rick. She would practically have to sit on my lap to fit you on here."

_Don't even think about it, Will. I get flustered enough just when our knees touch._

Rick looks to his cousin with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe I was going to offer her mine."

_That's it. I'm going to kill him. He forgets that I am sleeping in the room next door to his. _

At Darcy's narrowed eyes and Rick's smirk, I say, "Maybe she happily stays right where she is."

Rick gives me his most charming smile. "How very diplomatic of you, Liz." He settles back in his chair but scoots it closer to us so that I am now in a Fitzwilliam sandwich. That reminds me…

"Your name is Fitzwilliam?" I ask Darcy. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a long sigh.

_Why does Catherine insist on using my full name?_

"Yes. It was my mother's maiden name, but I am sure you can understand why I don't use it."

"It is rather… regal," I admit. Of course, that should make it perfect for him.

Rick adds, "Yes, I'm afraid it works much better as a last name." A thought seems to occur to him and he gets this shit-eating grin on his face. "What do say, Liz? How would _you_ like Fitzwilliam as a _last_ name? Because, you know, it could be arranged."

Oh, he just thinks he's so clever, doesn't he? I must admit, if I didn't know that he was just using me to piss off Darcy, I would probably find him quite enticing.

_I know he said that he is just doing this to urge me on, but he is this close to getting my foot up his… _

"Pass, but thanks for the offer. Liz Fitzwilliam? Too many z's." I try to convey in my smile to Rick that I know what he's up to.

"I like you, Liz Bennett," Rick says with a grin. Wait, I didn't tell him my last name. Then he grows more serious, looking me right in the eye as he leans in closer to me. "You're different than every other girl. You're quick-witted and smart and you don't let how naturally gorgeous you are hide that. And those eyes, they literally draw you in, like you're one of Odysseus' sirens sent to distract me." Oh, he's good. He leans back with his most self-satisfied smirk yet. "At least that's what I think. Do you agree, Darce?"

_Of course I agree, you jackass. Those are pretty much the exact words I used to describe her to you on the way up here. Why is she looking at him like that? If she falls for this, for him, I really might kill him. _

I shake off the slack jawed awe that had overtaken my face during Rick's praise. Is that really what Darcy said about me? But it's so… flattering.

When Rick realizes that both Darcy and I have fallen into silence without any intention of climbing out of it, he continues with a more playful tone. "Liz, you have to tell me what you first thought of Darce when you met him. I find people's initial impressions of him quite entertaining. My favorite is Charlie, who you must have met at Meryton. He thought Darcy was deaf and used the ASL alphabet he learned in elementary school to sign his name to make him feel more comfortable. It was very tender. Much like Jane Goodall talking with the chimps. Me Charlie. You Darcy." I join Rick in laughing, because the situation really does seem to fit Charlie and Darcy perfectly.

_Why does he tell everyone that story? Surely it lost some of its savor after the thirtieth recounting?_

"Well, then I think that my story wouldn't surprise you all that much." I decide to just leave it at that, but Rick is bound and determined.

"Come on, then. Let's hear it. Believe me, I'll believe anything of him now."

_Do I want to hear this? No. Definitely not. But maybe her initial impressions of me were like most girls. Unlike them though, I can tolerate Liz thinking I am hot. _

Ha. Cocky much?

Ok, so maybe I think, no, thought that at first, but he doesn't get to think that.

"I heard him refuse to dance with me. He said that I had been ignored by every guy at the party and that I was just a co-ed with a decent face." I turn to register Darcy's reaction, but his face conveys nothing.

_SHE HEARD THAT? Why? Why did I say that? _

"As you can imagine, my first impression of him wasn't very positive." I turn back to Rick who is looking at his cousin in shock. "So, how does it compare to your other stories? Is this a common occurrence?"

"Absolutely not! This is the worst yet, especially considering how he…he really feels about…about…"

_Don't. Say. It._

Rick struggles but finally grabs a hold of something. "…About dancing!"

"Really?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. You should see this one's poppin' and lockin'. Or he does a mean Macarena. But who doesn't, right?" Rick and I laugh. "But really, Liz, you should know that parties aren't a scene that do Darce any favors."

"Why not?" I turn to Darcy, wanting him to answer for himself.

"I'm not what you would call a social person."

I widen my eyes in mock surprise. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"I don't have that talent that you or Rick have. I can't really be myself around people I don't know very well."

"You should try it sometime. I have a feeling that buried deep down in there somewhere is a halfway decent guy."

_I wish I could show you, but I have a hard enough time forming coherent sentences around you._

Catherine has finished her tirade against the state of Charlotte's linens and zones in on our trio.

"What are you talking about over there? It's rude to have a private conversation in a setting such as this."

"Sorry, Aunt Catherine," says Darcy.

_Sorry that I didn't want to listen to you talk to yourself about sheet folding._

I stifle a laugh, but it does not go unnoticed by Catherine.

"What do you find so amusing, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. Sorry." I bite my lip to hide any trace of humor.

"What have you three been talking about?"

Rick comes to the rescue. "I was just telling Liz that she has to join us when we go skiing tomorrow. And Charlotte and Liam, of course."

Liam is beside himself. "Oh, thank you for including us. I would be honored. If your aunt can spare me, of course."

"Yes, that's fine," Catherine says. "I have decided I am not going this year. I'm an excellent skier but I don't particularly care for it. Anne will stay behind to keep me company."

Anne hides further behind her hair at the mention of her name.

Rick turns to me and asks, "So, Liz, will you come?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. _

The stubborn part of me wants to say no. "Only if Charlotte is coming."

Charlotte glances between Darcy and myself. "Of course, we're going. I know how much you love to ski."

She has a point.

Rick turns back to me with a suggestive eyebrow waggle and smirk. "Great, then it's a date."

I roll my eyes and peek over to Darcy. The knuckles on his clenched hands have gone white, but his face gives as little emotion as ever.

_It's official: I hate Rick._

Charlotte announces that she is tired and so I stand to leave with her, feeling quite exhausted myself. Mind-reading can really take it out of a girl.

Rick rises and puts his arm around me as he walks me to the door. "Liz, it has been a pleasure."

_I am almost afraid for her to leave because Darce is really going to let me have it._

I pull away to face him when we reach the door. "For me as well, Rick." Darcy had followed behind us and is staring at his cousin with pure venom. Not that it's much different from his "It's Thursday" look. "Bye, Darcy. See you tomorrow."

At my mention of his name, he turns to look at me. The softening of his expression is so slight that I barely notice it, but it's there.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Liz."

* * *

**A/N: I have to ask, does all the back and forth between dialogue and thoughts get confusing or are we following it okay? Because if it would help, I could just stop Liz from looking into Darcy's head. **** I kid. I would never stop doing that. **

**And just to whet your appetite for the next chapter, I will leave you with this question: have you ever noticed how cramped those chairlifts are? What a quandary!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Double Read

**A/N: Gah! I'm sorry. I suck. This one took me a long time to write. If I was worried about the last chapter being confusing, I am terrified about this one. But when amandald98 reminded me that most chairlifts fit three people, the potential for one of the scenes in this chapter was just too great for me to pass up. That being said, I had to do some formatting tweaks to make this chapter a little clearer. With that disclaimer, I give you the hard to write…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Double Read**

My evening with Charlotte and Liam was surprisingly enjoyable. Whatever faults I may have found in him, Liam is enamored with Char, for which I have to give him some respect. Char and I had stayed up all night talking and looking at pictures of her impromptu wedding ceremony. I was pretty upset to find out that her maid of honor was some chain-smoking grandma they had met playing bingo, but she assured me that had they had a more conventional wedding, I would have been standing right next to her in a horrible, poofy dress. On a couple occasions, we made contact and while hearing way more about their sex life than I wanted to, I also caught snippets of how happy she is and how much she loves him. Though I may not get it, I have resigned myself to be happy for them.

I climb down the stairs from my room and find Char making breakfast in the kitchen. "What happened to my Char that ate Kudos bars for breakfast? You're so domestic now. Wait, did he put a chip in your brain? Are you a Stepford Wife?"

She looks away from the frying pan and over her shoulder at me. "_He _left early this morning to check in with Catherine before we go skiing. I'm making this for you because you are my guest but mostly because I love you."

"Aww. I think newlywed bliss suits you." I walk over to the stove and give her a side-hug.

_Also, I need to butter you up for when I ditch you later today._

"Charlotte!" I say before thinking. I really need to get better about that.

"What? What's wrong?" She looks over with concern and the slightest trace of guilt.

"Um, nothing. I'm just so excited about these pancakes." I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to butter me up or something."

She stays focused on the pancakes and laughs nervously. "Why would I do that? I already got you up here. But now that you mention it, I was thinking that Liam and I might leave you with Darcy and Rick for a little while today."

"I'm fine with that plan, as long as it is only because you want some time with your new husband. That is the only reason, right?"

She comes over with downcast eyes and sets a plate of pancakes down in front of me. "Yes, of course."

"Char? What are you up to?" I playfully grab her wrist.

_Oh, come on Liz. You'll thank me someday. _

She looks up at me as I let go and I give her the "I'm waiting" look.

Finally, she rolls her eyes and says, "Oh, come on Liz. You'll thank me someday."

"For what exactly?" I ask as I begin giving my pancakes all the trimmings.

She saunters backs over to the stove to make her own pancakes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe for leaving you to two guys who are besotted with you in the midst of this majestic and romantic landscape."

"Rick is not besotted, he's just a flirt." I begin eating my food and say around a mouthful of pancake, "And you know that Darcy has his foot too far up his own rear to do anything."

Charlotte flips around from the stove and points the spatula at me. "Aha! So you admit that he likes you?"

I swallow. "No. I don't know. I can't get a read on him." Actually, I have been getting too much of a read on him, but that's the problem.

"Well, then this is perfect. I'll give you a whole afternoon to do so," she says as she sits down with her plate, decidedly ignoring my grumblings about Judas, back-stabbing, and lousy friends.

* * *

"Come on, Liz. One ski in front of the other. You can do it," Rick says, urging me forward.

When Char told me her scheme this morning, I neglected to take in the severity of my situation. Even when her and Liam left ten minutes ago to go off on their own, it still didn't register. But now as I stand between Darcy and Rick to board the chairlift, it's hitting me like a Wile E. Coyote anvil to the head.

"Maybe you guys just go on up, and I'll catch the next one. I'd hate to crowd you guys." I am not above clinging to the lift attendant like a drowning cat. He has already had to stop the lift due to my reluctance to move forward.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've been quite jealous of Liam and Charlotte getting you all morning and Darce isn't the best conversationalist on these long rides up the mountain." He glances over to his cousin, who is already sitting at the edge of the waiting chair. "We'll be nice and cozy."

They both don't hear my whimper. Rick grabs my arm to pull me up in front of the waiting chair.

_This morning has been way too dull. I need a little entertainment in the form of Darce's face when I flirt with her._

I sigh and pull my arm out of his grasp. "Fine." I sidle over to the chair and sit down.

It has been a beautiful day, perfect for skiing, and my morning has been spent in relative peace. The best part being that besides the lift rides with Charlotte's musings on the scenery and her husband, I have been left to only my own thoughts and the sound of the wind blowing past me as I barrel down the hills. Ah, I was so naïve twenty minutes ago.

How did I not see the possibility of the double read? The only thing worse than the double read is the elusive triple read because I have fortunately never experienced a quadruple or higher read. It's the double read's fault that I was teased all throughout elementary school. But I would like to see those kids try to not seem like a moron while spinning in a tire swing, carrying on a conversation, and listening to two people's thoughts all at the same time. It's not easy. Reading more than one person is exhausting. It ends up being this cacophony of sound that I have to try and sift through while remaining coherent enough to be aware of people talking to me.

Sure enough, as soon as Rick squeezes me closer to Darcy to make room for himself on the chairlift bench, I get a double heaping of the Fitzwilliams.

Darcy's booming voice sounds a bit louder in my head. _Why does she have to look so cute in that ridiculous puffy jacket?_

_Why does she look like someone is slowly ripping out her fingernails_, Rick thinks simultaneously.

"So, Liz, what are you studying at school?"

Darcy's thoughts distract me. _The way her nose scrunches up when she is thinking or when she is arguing with me…_

"Liz?"

_Maybe she is into Darce more than I thought. Or maybe it's me? Not that I wouldn't mind. _

_Wait, why is Rick getting that "on the prowl" look again? I thought he said he was going to stop…_

"Liz!" Rick exclaims to get my attention.

"Huh?"

"Studying? Major? Yours is…"

"Um, English. I'm an English major."

"Oh, cool. You should see the library at Darce's house. Huge. What's your favorite book?" Rick asks.

_Thanks, Rick, for putting the image of her at my house in my head. Sitting at the table. Walking through the garden. Looking through the books. Oh, gosh. Laying in my…_

"Will you shut up?" I say, whipping around to face Darcy. Oh no, this is third grade all over again.

His usually emotionless face now has a twinge of confusion. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but you were thinking. Loudly." At his continued confusion, I explain, "It's an expression."

"It is?" Darcy asks.

"Yes. Rick, you were saying?"

_I feel like I am missing something, _Rick thinks.

"Um, favorite book?"

Why does everyone ask that the second they hear you are an English major?

_Nice one, Rick. _Darcy thinks. _Bet she never gets that one. _

"I couldn't possibly pick."

_Oh, don't look so smug, Darce. At least I can talk to the girl. _

_Of course, he's at least able to carry on a conversation with her. Maybe if I felt less, I could… _

"… sad to see them go?"

Just then, I realize that Rick has been talking to me again. "What?" I ask.

Rick gives me a funny look and I can hear him think, _What is with her today? It's like I am constantly interrupting a daydream._

"I asked, now that Darcy is whisking Charlie away to do the internship, are you sad to see them go?"

_Do I want her to say yes or no? _ I am flooded with Darcy's concerned tone._ If she says no, I can just forget about her. Maybe. Hopefully. But if she says yes, I may just have to tell the company to run itself for a…_

At my non-response, Rick adds "Away from Meryton?"

I stare down at my skis dangling high above the trees. "Um, yeah. Sure. Whatever."

_Well, that was too indifferent to do me any good. _

"Darce tells me that it was quite difficult to tear Charlie away."

_Yeah, almost as difficult as tearing myself away. But equally as necessary_, Darcy thinks with a sigh in his inner-voice.

Rick adds, _I can't imagine that Charlie's girl was any more difficult to leave than Liz…_

I turn to Darcy "Oh, really?"

_Rick, keep your mouth shut. You don't know what you're doing…_

"Apparently…" Rick begins, but his cousin cuts him off.

"Yes. He just loved the campus," Darcy says, still facing straight ahead.

_The campus? Ha! _Rick thinks. _No, I'm pretty sure you said her name was Jane…_

I try and turn off the steam valve in my head, because at this point, I'm fuming. "We _are_ famous for our landscaping," I say through my grinding teeth.

_That was a close one_, Darcy thinks.

"Charlie is lucky to have such a supportive friend," I add, barely keeping my sarcasm in check.

_You have no idea. _Rick muses. _What was it he called Charlie's latest fling? Oh yeah, I think it was "A vapid, money-grubbing mercenary with the personality of a wet mop who only gets by on her beauty." He always did have a way with words. Now if he could only put that in to use in flirting…_

I notice that we are now only two chairs from the end of the lift. "Oh, look!" I exclaim. "We're finally here." And not a moment too soon, because I am close to heaving Darcy from this chair. I mean, who does he think he is? Jane, money-grubbing? Wet mop? He's one to talk.

_I wonder if there is some sly way we can ditch Rick on the next lift ride…_

Not on your life, jackweed.

The three of us make our way off the chair and begin adjusting our poles and such to make our way down the mountain. "Hey, I think I'm going to head back after this run. I'm not feeling too hot," I say.

Rick looks up at me with his goggled eyes. "What? No, you can't leave. We just got you. Darce, c'mon, help me out here."

Before he can utter a syllable, I say, "No, I need to go. Thanks for inviting me to come with you today." I use my poles to push off and take on my most aerodynamic stance to race down the course. The cold wind beating against my face makes me even more aware of the tears welling in my eyes. Damn him. And damn me for crying over him. I don't even like him.

I veer to the right and take the more difficult and wooded fork of the trail, eager to get further away from the general populace. Also, I happen to know that Rick and Darcy have been taking the other fork all day, so I am less likely to run into them. I swipe away my tears with my ski glove. Why should I care that he is a pompous, pretentious, prick-scicle? Wait. Because he dashed all of my sweet sister's dreams of making angelic babies with Charlie, that's why! Bastard.

The hot and (what I am calling) angry tears impede my vision and I don't see the snow-covered dip in the trail until my ski catches and I face plant into the snow. Crap on a spatula. My skis and poles are jerked off as my body skitters across the snow and slams into the embankment along the trail. My hat, poles, goggles, skis, and one of my gloves now litter the path; what my dad always called a "yard sale". I use my gloveless hand to pull back my now snow-encrusted hair again, but when I look down at my hand, I realize that it is not only snow that is matting the hair to my face. Watered-down blood seems to be pouring in rivulets down my face. Perfect. My embarrassment is lessened by the fact that no one was around to see my wipeout.

"LIZ! Are you okay?" Darcy comes barreling around the corner. "I saw everything from up the hill." Of course, he did. He skids to a stop in front of me and begins picking up my belongings.

I rise to my feet with the realization that I am going to be sore for the next few days. "I'm fine, just a little spill." I use my gloved hand to dab at the gash on my forehead.

Darcy looks up at me and drops everything he had picked up as he glides over to me. "You're bleeding. You need to sit down." I look up at him in bewilderment. This is the first time his voice sounds anything like the one in his head and it disturbs me that it sounds even better out loud. Wait, no. Damn him.

"No, what I need to do is jimmy my skis out of the ground and go home." He pushes me towards a fallen log until it knocks my knees out from under me and I plop down.

_It's a good thing I followed her…_

"I'll get your things, you stay here."

I fold my arms in frustration and try to ignore him gathering my stuff. I brush the blood mixed with snow mixed with tears away from my raw face before he comes over and drops the armful of stuff at my feet.

He comes and sits next to me, takes off his gloves, unwinds his scarf, and hands it to me. "Use that to wipe your face."

I look down at the luscious, black, cashmere scarf like it's sprouting limbs and doing the hand jive. "No, I can't do that… I…"

Before I can finish, Darcy takes the scarf out of my hands and begins using it to gently blot away the blood-snow-tear mixture, while I try and ignore how good it smells.

_What if I hadn't found her? What if she passed out and it was hours before someone found her? _

His features soften as he reaches up and pulls some pine needles out of my hair. He seems to get nervous at the tender action and pulls his hands away, dropping the scarf in my lap. He fishes through his pocket until he finds what he is looking for and pulls out a few bandages.

"What? Were you a boy scout?" I ask as I scoot a little further away from him.

"Yes, actually, I was." His tone is back to lacking any tenderness that his thoughts have. He rips open a bandage with his teeth, discarding the wrapper in his pocket.

"Way to live up to the motto." When he starts to drift closer, my eyes widen in concern. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

I turn my head away. "That's really not necessary."

He takes my chin and gently turns my face back towards him. His eyes lock into mine as he softly says, "Stop being so difficult and let me put the damn band-aid on your forehead."

_Keep it together, Will. Your soft spot is showing._

I really don't want to, but all I can do is stare at him as he pulls the paper backing off the bandage and raises it to my face. Our eyes catch before I close mine. He places the bandage against the wound and smoothes it into place.

_Deep breaths. _

Except now all I can feel is those deep breaths against my face as his hands linger at my hairline. When he brushes his hand through my hair, I open my eyes and find his mouth descending upon mine. The second our lips touch, his thoughts drown out every sound and coherent thought of my own.

_I can't believe this is happening. Amazing._

His hand somehow drifts through my ratty hair, down to the nape of my neck, and he pulls me in closer.

_So much better than I imagined. Magnificent. _

As the kiss deepens, I can't help the tiny moan that escapes me.

_I never dared to hope she might want me, too. _

That stops me in my tracks. What am I doing? I pull away and rise to my feet. "I have to go." In a rush, I begin pulling my hat on, snapping my boots into my skis, and situating my poles.

Darcy registers what I am doing and also gets up from the log. "Wait, Liz, I have to tell you…"

I raise my gloved-hand to stop him. "No. You don't have to tell me anything. Let's just both forget this ever happened." I pull on my glove and think that I am going to get away scot-free.

But, of course, he chooses this moment to let the inner-Darcy shine. Gone is every trace of his stony-exterior. His shoulders literally droop in defeat. When he speaks, I hear the voice I have been hearing only in my head for the past four months. "I can't forget. I lo… like you. A lot. I can't stop thinking about you."

I'm not surprised at what he is saying so much as I am at the fact that he is actually saying it out loud.

"Believe me, I've tried to stop. My family would hate me if we were together. You are literally the antithesis of what they want me to date, and really what I wanted _myself_ to date. I mean, your family is an embarrassment. You have to know that. But almost from the moment I met you, I have known that I need you. In my life. So, I have decided to overlook everything that my family has taught me. And… every one of my own standards. Please, Elizabe…"

He goes to reach for my hand but I pull it away and turn on him. "Are you kidding me right now?" At his look of shock, I continue, "What about any of what you just said was supposed to sweep me off my feet?

"I…You….I…" he stammers.

"You tell me that my family is an embarrassment and that you like me despite the fact that I am the 'antithesis' of what you should be dating? Where do you get off?"

At this, he squares his shoulders and the Darcy-voice I am used to hearing him use is back. "I'm sorry that my honest feelings offended you, but my family, myself, and even the public expect me to be with a certain kind of girl. And you are not it."

"Yes, Romeo, please, continue with the flattery," I say, letting my snark-flag fly.

"So that's it? You expected me to bow and grovel at your feet?"

"No! You could not have said or done anything that would make me want to be with you."

He gives a derisive snort of laughter. "You just kissed me a minute ago!"

"You kissed me first!" I fire back

"Fine, but you kissed me back."

"Yeah, well, I'm also currently suffering from a blow to the head." I point an angry finger at the bandage for emphasis. "Do you really think I would want to be with you after what you did to Jane? Or Drew?"

At the mention of Drew's name, I can almost feel the fury radiating off of him. "You don't know what you're talking about?"

"Really? It's your fault he's working in a liquor store just to make ends meet. And you called Jane a wet mop!"

He stops to consider for a moment. "Wait, how did you know about that?"

Oops. "Never mind. You're a two-faced, lying, diabolical, rude, …ass-hat!"

"Ass-hat?"

"Yes. You put on this totally douchey, superior, snide front and expect people to fall at your feet just because you happen to have a lot of money."

For the first time since I started my tirade, he begins to look repentant. "You have to know, I'm not really like that, I just…"

"I KNOW! That's the worst part of it! That _that _is what you want people to think you're like. You spend so much time acting like a jerk that you're actually becoming one."

And with that comment, he looks truly defeated. I continue, "_Now_ I'm leaving."

He jumps at this and comes over to me. "Wait, Liz." He stands in front of me and grasp both my arms. His eyes bore into mine and he seems to be warring between shaking me and kissing me again.

_Please, don't leave me. What can I do? Stay. I can't…_

I shake loose from his hold and push away with my poles. "Don't follow me this time."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! I wasn't going to have them kiss, but what can I say? I wanted to live vicariously through Liz. I tried to make up for the long wait by giving you my longest chapter yet. I hope I lived up to everyone's hopes for the chairlift. Let me know either way by hittin' that review button!**


	11. Chapter 11: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**A/N: Again, I am awful to have kept you waiting this long. And sadly, my only excuse is that I have been swept into another fandom that has taken up more of my time than I am willing to fess up to because it is shameful. But if anyone knows how that is, it's you guys, right? So, again, I apologize and hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I Could Have Been Yours**

The only good thing about my tumble is that the scrape will make my feigning a headache much more believable. Charlotte and Liam come fumbling into the guesthouse only a little while after me and are obviously getting ready for some afternoon delight. Of course, I pop up from where I am lying on the couch and alert them of my presence before anything gets out of hand. Liam is very open about his anger at my interruption, but Char's disappointment fades in an instant when she sees my head.

She takes in the state of my hair and my red-rimmed eyes. "What happened?" I scoot over and let her sit next to me.

"I just sort of … fell." Well, it's the truth. Granted it's not the whole truth and nothing but the truth, but until Darcy sues me for heart-breakery in the presence of woodland creatures, no one needs to know the truth.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital? Do you have a concussion? What's eight times nine? No, I know. What's the name of the band in _A Goofy Movie?"_

"Powerline."

Char lets out a sigh. "Whew."

"But everyone knows that," I say as I sit up.

"No, no one knows that except for Liz in her full state of mind."

Liam plops down in a nearby armchair. "Then how do _you_ know she's right?"

"Because she has made me listen… you know what? Never mind." She turns back to me. "You seem alright. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I remember a tiny important detail and add, "But I don't think I'm going to be able to go with you guys to Catherine's tonight for dinner."

While Char nods in understanding, Liam rises from his chair. "Liz, I think that it would be a very unwise decision to turn down Catherine's invitation."

"I'm not turning it down, more opting out of it."

"How is that any different?"

Before I can point to my bandaged head as an excuse, sweet Charlotte comes to my defense. "Liam, I am sure that once we explain the situation to Catherine, she will understand. In fact, I am sure that Darcy and Rick will have already warned her at the possibility of Liz not coming. Right, Liz?"

I take in a deep breath. "I can safely bet that Darcy is sure that I am not coming." I ignore Charlotte's look of confusion and rise from the couch. "I'm going to make myself scarce and go take a nap." Liam perks up at that comment. "Just try and remember that there are some of us who still like that couch. And that chair. And the floor. " I turn to walk towards my room, but stop before I reach the hallway. "Also, if you don't mind, I eat in the kitchen so…"

Charlotte picks up a pillow from the couch and throws it at me. "Will you just go!"

* * *

When Liam and Charlotte had left to go to dinner, I decided to take advantage of the guesthouse's giant bathtub. At least Catherine's gaudy and extravagant taste is good for something.

After luxuriating in the bath to the point where my feet and hands had turned pruney, I got out and changed into my nightgown. My friends and family often mock me for wearing nightgowns, but when choosing my sleepwear, I go for comfort over sex appeal.

I am fixing a nice cup of chamomile tea, when I hear a knock at the front door. I go to it, half-preparing for a rapist and half-assuming it's just Charlotte with leftovers. Of course, nothing prepared me to find a cold and nervous Darcy when I open the door. I immediately cross my arms over my chest, suddenly very aware of my bralessness.

"Um, hi. What are you doing here?" As he takes in my ridiculous nightgown, my wet hair makes me shiver at the cold air coming in through the door.

"Can I maybe come in for just a minute?" At my hesitancy, he adds, "I just don't want to make you let in the cold."

"Yeah, sure," I say and pull the door wider for him to come in.

After I close the door behind him, we both stand in the entryway looking only at the other's feet.

Darcy finally breaks the silence and asks, "How's your head?"

I make a fleeting glance at him then look anywhere else. "My head is actually fine. It's the rest of me that is the most sore."

"Oh, because Charlotte said your head was hurting."

Confound it. I just broke the first rule of lying: Keep your story straight.

"Yeah, well, it was. Earlier."

"Okay." I can sense him trying to get me to look at him, so I square my shoulders and look him in the eye. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go to LA."

"Oh. Is Rick going too?" I don't know why I asked it, but Darcy looks like his turtle just died.

"No, just me." He looks down as he shuffles his feet and then seems to make a decision. He reaches into his coat and pulls out an envelope. "Could you take this and, um, read it."

I reach out with a tentative hand, take the white envelope, and notice my name scrawled on the front. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"A letter. To you." Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. "Don't worry. It's not a love … I don't mention… I just wanted to clear up a few things."

"Okay, sounds good. Well, not good but, yeah, I'll read it." All the stuttering and stammering is making me realize that this conversation needs to end as soon as possible. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Again, he looks at me with the dead turtle eyes. Not like he's a dead turtle, but like I killed his dead turtle. You know what I mean!

"Yeah, I guess it is. Good luck with… your life, I guess."

I don't know why, but I wince a little at that. "Yeah, you too."

Unsure of how to end this, Darcy reaches his hand out and we have the most awkward handshake of my life.

_Just walk away, Will. She's made it clear that she doesn't want you. You just need…_

"Bye," I say as I release his hand. I walk to the door and open it.

He hesitates before walking through it and then turns around on the porch. "Bye, Liz." His voice is so tender and soft that I almost forget with whom I am talking to, but then I remember that it is the jerkwad who broke my sister's heart and robbed a perfectly good guy of potentially millions of dollars, so it is with no remorse that I shut the door in his face. I restrain myself enough to do it gently.

I look down at the letter in my hand and it suddenly feels like it weighs fifty pounds. I take my tea and the letter with me to my bed and rip open the envelope. Inside are a few sheets covered in Darcy's precise and clean handwriting. I take a deep sigh and settle down into my pillows.

_Dear Liz,_

_Please don't worry and think that this is going to be filled sonnets about your superior beauty or anything of the sort. I have enough pride not to go down that road again. _

You? Pride? You astonish me.

_But I felt it necessary to clear up some of the things you accused me of earlier today. First, I will address the issue of your sister and Charlie.  
_

He writes like we're talking about stock options.

_I have no issues with your sister and think that she is a perfectly adequate match for Charlie. I can only assume that Rick mentioned something about my persuading him to come to LA with me this semester. You should know, however, that he came to me telling me that he wanted to change his major to business and thought it would be a good opportunity if I would be willing to renew a prior offer of an internship. I was surprised as Charlie had always been very passionate about his studies of anthropology but I, of course, agreed to take him on at the company. He then asked me my opinion on what he should do about his relationship with your sister and this is where I feel that you will be disappointed. _

Oh, I can guarantee that.

_I told him that I felt she wasn't as committed as he was to the relationship and that it would only prove to be a distraction if he continued on with her. I must assume from your comments earlier today that she was more invested than I believed and I am sorry for that, but my advice to Charlie was well intended. _

To who, exactly?

_In regards to Drew, I am afraid that you may not have the whole of the story. _

I always have the whole of the story. I can freaking read minds!

_I don't know what exactly he told you, but I can well believe that he has misled you. Drew's father passed away when we were fifteen and as he had no other fit relatives, my father as his godfather was given custody. Whatever Drew may have told you, me and my family were nothing but kind to him, especially my dad who treated him like a second son. _

Yeah, so far, this is exactly what Drew told me.

_About two years ago, my father died and myself, my sister Georgiana, and, to his credit, Drew were devastated. However, a week after the funeral, Drew used my sister's grief to his advantage and convinced her to go out to a party with him. I was out to dinner with Rick and his parents at the time, because I would have never allowed it. At the time, she was 15 and Drew was 22. _

Oh, gosh. I don't like where this is going.

_When Rick and I returned to my house to find the note we immediately left for the party. After searching the house, we found Georgie heavily sedated on a bed in the master bedroom. You can imagine my fury when Drew came out of the bathroom ready to take advantage of her in her unconsciousness. The only thing that kept me from throttling him then and there was my father's prior affection for him. _

A million Lifetime original movies have taught me to handle the situation differently. I would have throttled the son of a…

_The doctors revealed that she had been roofied, but thankfully not raped. Rick and I both wanted to press charges, but Georgiana begged us not to go through with it. _

_When it was revealed that my father had changed his will to give Drew a large stake in the company, I worked with the lawyers to make sure that he got nothing. You may say what you will, but I stand by this decision. I was not about to increase his chances of ever having another encounter with me or especially my sister. To be somewhat in keeping with my father's wishes, I gave him enough money to pay for four years of tuition, but can only believe that he has squandered it away. _

_If you do not believe any of this, you can ask Rick for verification as he is also aware of Drew's true nature and you seem much more prone to taking Rick's word. I am sorry that Drew deceived you, but I can't say I am surprised. Please do not misunderstand me, because I am surprised that he was able to sway a mind as sharp as yours, but I can believe any extent of deception from him at this point. _

_Now I can only add that I am sorry that you were caught up in the middle of all this and that I apparently misunderstood your sister. I wish you the best of luck in your life and will look back on my times with you with fondness. Yes, all of them. _

_-Darcy_

Drat. How the hell did I get it all so wrong? And what do I do now?

* * *

**A/N: I was going to have Darcy write a Facebook message since that felt like the most obvious way to get a hold of someone these days, but it just felt so un-romantic. Plus, we wouldn't have had the awkward letter delivery scene. Liz being a little flustered in this chapter worked out perfectly because I am feeling a little dead in the head myself. I just hope it read okay. Anyways, please review even if it's just to chew me out for taking so long. I promise that reviews are great incentive to get me to write the next chapter. **

**P.S. I realized I use ellipses like a lot. Does that get annoying? **


	12. Chapter 12: Through the Grapevine

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Whitney, my pop culture soulmate, my most avid reader, and the person who pesters enough for me to get these chapters written.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Heard It Through the Grapevine**

I must be some sort of sick, sad, masochist. That is the only logical explanation for why I have read this letter 18 times. I have now gotten to the point where I feel like I can read him through these sheets of paper and the reading I am getting is, "Liz, you are an uber-bitch. Like to the tenth degree."

I keep trying to console myself and remember that he is still at fault in all this, too. He behaved like a real ass and did and said some real jerky things. Yeah! But then I realize even for all his douchery, he didn't deserve all the accusations and insults that I flung at him.

There is a knock at the door and for a fleeting second I hope that it is Darcy, but then realize that the knock is coming from my bedroom door and he would have to be a massive creeper to just walk in.

I stuff the letter under my pillow before calling out, "Come in."

Charlotte walks in and closes the door behind her. "Hey, I saw that the light was on, so I thought I would come see how you are feeling."

"Miserable," I say as I knock my head back against the wall.

"Your head is still bothering you?" Char perches herself on the edge of my bed, trying not to jostle me.

"My head? Oh, yeah, sure."

"Liz, feel free not to answer this, but if there are any juicy details I will denounce you as best friend if you don't tell me. Did Darcy come over while we were gone?" She raises her eyebrows and leans in with anticipation.

"Why do you ask that?" I look anywhere but her face, the classic "horrible actress" move.

"As soon as we got there and it was apparent that you weren't with us, he left. Then he came back half an hour later and announced that he was leaving for LA. I just thought that there might be a way that you fit into all this." When I don't respond, Charlotte adds, "What? Did he come over and you gave it to him so good that he had to leave town just to escape your sexual magnetism?"

"Define 'gave it to him'," I say in exasperation.

"Oh, my gosh, you did, didn't you? You slut! Good for you!" Charlotte has forgotten her intent to not jostle me and is now bouncing up and down on the bed and clapping her hands.

I grab her by the arms and try and get her to stop.

_Of course she did. I mean, look at him. He's hot. If I wasn't married…_

"No, Char, I didn't 'give it to him'. In that sense. He just came to say goodbye." Then I realize, "Besides, he was only here for like 5 minutes. Have a little more faith in my ability to keep a guy…engaged."

"Of course. I should've known better. So, he really just came to say goodbye?"

Do I want to get into all of this with Char right now? "Yep, just said goodbye and left."

"Bummer. Oh well, I still hold to my theory that he was into you."

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

_4 months later_

"Ed, do you know who would be perfect for Liz? That one guy that you work with. You know? What's-his-name from the Christmas party. The one who did 'Dancing Queen' during karaoke?"

"Oh, Ben? Yeah, they could be great together! What do you say, Liz? Blind date next time you visit?"

My Uncle Ed and his wife Maddie are far and away my favorite relatives. My mom refers to Ed as my grandparents' "happy little accident" because there is a 16-year gap between him and my Aunt Helen. Maddie is only 6 years older than me and pretty much from the day Ed brought her over for Thanksgiving dinner to meet the family three years ago, we have been as close as sisters.

"You guys are sweet, but I think I am taking a break from dating for the time being."

Before you say anything, it has nothing to do with Darcy. I haven't seen or heard from the guy since December. I may or may not have stumbled across an article about how he is beginning to step into his position as CEO at his family's company. And I may have frequented his Wikipedia page a few times in the past few months, but you know how Google is! Always popping up with these random articles when you search the name "Fitzwilliam Darcy".

No, but it has everything to do with a string of awful dates set up by Lydia. That girl has awful taste in men.

I lean forward between their two car seats. "So, are we almost there? I'm going to start thinking you two made up this place if we don't get there soon."

Ed chuckles. "Will you calm down? Geez, it's like that trip we took to Disneyland all over again."

I swat him on the shoulder. "Shut up, I was 6 and I had never been before. Just because you were some 'too cool for school' teenager…"

Always the diplomat, Maddie cuts me off and says, "Okay, break it up. Liz, in answer to your question, yes, we should be there in about five minutes. Now, quit your whining and just enjoy the scenery."

I take her advice and sit back in my seat to get a better look at the view. When Ed and Maddie had invited me to come with them to tour Napa, I told them it sounded like a pretty stodgy, old person way to spend my Spring Break, but it was either this or go to Cancun with Kat and Lydia. No, thank you. Plus, I have had a really good time with Ed and Maddie and Napa _is _beautiful. I think spas and horseback riding suit me better than beaches and body shots.

Jane had gone off to LA to have her visit with Char, since I had already gotten my turn. I think she was also looking forward to the possibility of seeing Charlie, but I didn't say as much. Charlie is still a touchy subject with her. For the first two months after he left, the slightest mention of his name would send her into tears or as much anger as Jane is capable of producing. Also, with Jane seeking out Charlie, there was no way I was going to go to LA on the off chance that I would run into Darcy. It's not that I am scared of seeing him again or anything, it's just that I'm… terrified.

"What's the deal with this place? Is it just another resort like that place we went to yesterday?" I ask while absently watching the passing vineyards.

"No, it's not a resort," says Maddie. "It's an estate and vineyard that the family opens to let the public tour when they are not home. Liz, you are going to love it. The grounds are beautiful. Right, Ed?"

Ed just nods and continues singing along to the radio.

"How nice of this ridiculously rich family to flaunt their extravagant vacation home in all our faces," I say.

Maddie turns around and scoffs at me. "I think it _is_ rather nice, Liz. It's better than them keeping their perfectly manicured gardens all to themselves." She turns back around in her seat. "Besides, it's not just any rich family. It's _the _rich family."

Uh-oh. It couldn't… it wouldn't be…. "Who's _the _rich family?"

"Honestly, Liz? And you say you read the trashy magazines. It's the Darcy's."

"Ed, turn the car around. Now."

At the same time, Ed and Maddie say, "What? Why?"

"I…I…" I am scrambling trying to come up with an excuse. Screw it. "I know William Darcy. He was at Meryton last semester. I can't just show up at his house and walk around."

Maddie turns around in her seat and rips off her sunglasses to look me in the eye. "Liz, you've met a Darcy? Why didn't you tell me? Is he as hot in person as he is in his pictures? Not that he has anything on you, Ed."

Ugh, why does everyone always have to bring up how good-looking he is? "No. Yes. I don't know! Look, can we just please turn around? There has to be some other rich family we can bother."

Ed pipes in, "Liz, calm down. It's like Maddie said, the grounds are only open when the family is not home. If he's there, we'll know right away. Right?"

I slump back in my seat, much like the 6-year old version of me who still had 5 hours to Disneyland. "I guess so. It just feels weird."

Maddie turns to face the front again. "Why? It's not like you…" All of the sudden she is flipped around again. I swear, the woman is going to break her neck. "Wait, did you like, 'know him' know him."

"No, geez! What kind of girl do all you people take me for? No, we just didn't get along that well."

We pull up to a large gate that opens up in to an expansive, lush, and pristine vineyard.

"Well, Liz," says Ed, "Looks like you won't have to worry about getting along with him this time. The gate's open."

I still feel partially sick to my stomach about this whole thing, but another part of me really wants to see that house. It's probably the same part of me who keeps googling his name and reading that letter.

"Okay, let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" Maddie exclaims. "Let bygones be bygones."

As we drive deeper onto the grounds, the pit in my stomach gets bigger and bigger, but not because I am afraid of running into him. This place is huge! My mother would disown me if she found out I gave up the chance to date the owner of this house. And as much as the powerful feminist in me hates to admit, I kind of want to disown myself.

"Isn't it beautiful, Liz?" Maddie asks dreamily from the front seat. "Just wait until you see the house. Oh, there it is!"

I gaze through the front window at the most perfectly situated house I have ever seen. As much as I was expecting a huge, audacious monstrosity, I am pleasantly surprised to find a house, that while still large, doesn't seem to be excessively so.

Ed parks in along the road leading up the house and shuts off the car. "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

* * *

Maddie wasn't kidding when she talked about how beautiful the grounds are here. The gardens aren't the perfect English gardens with shrubs in the shape of stags and roses the size of your head. Instead they feel like what I always imagined The Secret Garden to be like when I was a little girl reading the book. Everything is arranged to make it seem like this little part of the world was discovered just like this, with wildflowers and worn stone benches. If I were to pick one word for it, it would be… romantic. As much as it pains me to say it.

Making all of this worse is Maddie asking everyone who works here about the family. She means well and has no idea what she is doing to me, but if I have to hear how kind and generous Darcy is one more time I'm either going to scream or cry, I am not entirely certain which will well up first.

Ed and Maddie currently seem to be having some sort of tender moment in the ivy-covered gazebo, so I decide to give them a moment alone. I walk out of the gardens and begin to head over to the barns where I had earlier met with a particular stallion who seemed quite fond of me. Just as I am about to enter and give him some sugar (Gross, no! They literally have sugar cubes to give the horses), I hear laughing coming from behind the barn. Female laughing. Nay, female giggling and… ooh, husky male chuckling. My favorite kind. My curiosity has always been my weakness. This is a particularly bad weakness to have when you have my gift, as my dad constantly reminds me. I casually walk along the side of the barn so that when I come upon the scene it will seem to be pure happenstance.

I don't know what I was expecting, but this is not it. In a large wooden tub, a dark-haired girl is clinging to a guy with his back to me as she tries not to fall over from laughing. It takes me a moment to figure out what they are doing, but then I notice the reddish-purple splatter on their clothes and realize they must be stomping grapes.

"Come on, stomp," says the male voice with a laugh. "You're lousy at this." Wait a minute…

"I can't… I can't." The girl is laughing so hard that she almost falls, but the guy swoops around and catches her. The girl had been bent over laughing so much that she didn't see, but now her friend does and that's when all the wind gets knocked out of me.

"Liz?" Darcy is so shocked that he almost drops the girl in the grapes.

We both stare for a moment. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm… Bye." I turn on my heel and start speed walking in the direction of the gardens, so that I can interrupt Ed and Maddie's interlude and get us the hell out of here.

Why did I come? Why did I let them bring me here? Why did I go behind that barn? Why is he…

"Liz! Wait!"

For a moment, I think about ignoring him, but that is far less dignified and I have to grasp for any remaining dignity I have left. I slowly turn around and get my first good look at him. His hair is mussed and he is wearing an old T-shirt and red-stained basketball shorts. His legs and bare feet are soaked in grape juice and the stickiness has caused his feet to pick up every piece of dirt as he ran to catch up to me. Honestly, he's a mess.

So why have I never been more attracted to him?

"Liz, I…"

"Darcy, I am so sorry if I had had any idea that you were going to be here I would have never come, I mean, I didn't even know this was your house until we were practically in your driveway and then they told me that it is only open if you aren't here so I figured it would be okay and they really wanted to come and they kept telling me how beautiful your gardens were, which they are gorge…"

"Liz," Darcy says to get me to stop. My other weakness: rambling when I'm nervous. "I'm glad you're here. Just a little surprised."

"I'm here with my aunt and uncle for Spring Break." A large part of me wants to reach out and read his mind.

"Oh. Cool." He looks miserable. This is awful. He glances down at his dirt and twig covered feet. "Sorry that I'm such a mess."

"No, I'm sorry for having interrupted you and your…um." Wait, who was that? Does he have a girlfriend? Not that I care, but still.

He seems to have read where my mind went on that one and finishes, "My sister." He says with a bit of a smirk. Usually, if he had ever smiled before, I read a certain smugness in it, but this one has a certain "ah, shucks" quality that I find immensely endearing.

"Your sister? Yeah, of course. I should've known? Um, Georgie, right?"

"Yeah." He hesitates for a moment before adding, "My mom loved _I Love Lucy_, and the first thing she would do when we would come here is stomp grapes like Lucy did. Now, it's become sort of a tradition for Georgie and I."

"That's sweet," I say, because it is. Also very sweet is his wistful expression while he is sharing this personal information with me. Okay, this is getting out of hand. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll let you get back to it." I turn walk away again, but Darcy reaches out and grabs my arm to stop me.

"Wait."

_This is it. This is your chance. You can't let her get away again. It's do or die time. Man up!_

He drops my arm and I can't tell if I am grateful or upset at that. His self-motivation seems to take effect as he squares his shoulders and continues, "I would love it… that is, I would be honored… Will you come over for dinner tonight? With your aunt and uncle, of course." I am too stunned to say anything, so he adds, "I have told my sister a lot about you. And Rick has, too. She was the one who told me to run after you and invite you. Also, Charlie and Caroline are driving up and will be here tonight, so I know they will both want to see you." Off my look, he says, "Well, Charlie will definitely want to see you."

I laugh a little and say, "Yeah, sure. We'd love to come."

I try to quell my own grin when a big smile breaks out on his face. "Great. That's great."

"On one condition, though."

His face falls a little. "Name it."

"We don't drink the wine that you just had your feet in."

The smile comes back, bigger and badder than before. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: So who else wants a roll with Darcy in the grapes? Let me know what you thought and click that little button below. **


	13. Chapter 13: Footsie

**A/N: Wow, guys. This one really got away from me and I am not entirely sure that it is in a good way. Dinner scenes are hard to write because there is only so much to do sitting at a table. Lesson learned. I still hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Footsie**

"So, let me get this straight. You two don't get along, yet the second he sees you he invites us all to his _estate _on his _vineyard_ for what is sure to be a sumptuous meal. Am I getting that right?"

Maddie leans against the doorway and watches me as I get ready for our dinner. "Yes, Maddie. But his sister forced him to ask me, otherwise I am sure he wouldn't have bothered." This has been my mantra ever since our encounter earlier today.

"Really? So, you've met his sister?"

I glance back at her through the mirror as I apply my mascara. "No, never. Why?"

"Well then why did she insist that you be invited?"

Crap. I'm really digging myself into a hole here. I absently shuffle through my makeup bag. "Well, I met their cousin, too. Maybe she heard about me through him."

"Their cousin? And when did you meet this cousin? Does he go to Meryton, too?"

"No. You remember my friend Charlotte, right? Well, her husband works for Darcy's aunt and they were staying with her in Tahoe when I went to visit Char."

Maddie narrows her eyes at me. "Hmm, interesting that you left that little detail out. You're spending an awfully long time getting ready. What's that about?"

"It's like you said, we're going to dinner at a vineyard. I'm just making myself appropriate for the occasion?" I whirl around to her and try to keep my tone light. "I'm sorry, are you playing good cop or bad cop right now? Is this really a one-way mirror? Is your chief watching this interrogation on the other side? What's with the third degree?"

She puts her hands up in surrender. "Okay. You don't want to talk. I get it. But I got my eye on you, Bennett." She laughs and goes to finish getting herself ready or more likely to make sure Ed is getting ready.

I wish all these people that I love didn't know me so well. I am baffled enough by Darcy's invitation and don't need pumping me for clarification. He obviously still has feelings for me, but I had made it pretty clear that I wanted, no, want nothing to do with him. What is he hoping to achieve tonight?

I look in the mirror to survey my work. Perfect.

Right after I touch up my hair again…

* * *

When Ed pulls the car up in front of the house, I suddenly feel my heart beating in my throat. Before Ed and Maddie can step out of the car I grab them both by the shoulders.

_I can't believe I am going to have dinner with the Darcys…_

_I wonder what we're having for dinner…_

I drop my hands on the backs of their seats once I have their attention. "Before we go in, there are two things you should know: Darcy tends to not be very talkative or friendly and the girl that's going to be there, Caroline? She's a hag."

Ed looks at me through the rearview mirror. "Can we go in now?"

I can't think of anything else to say to delay the inevitable so I relent. "Yeah, let's go."

As we approach the house, I see the dark-haired girl from earlier, who I now know to be the infamous Georgiana, peek out through a curtained window. When we reach the front door, it is already being opened for us.

"Liz, we're so happy you were able to come." While I have heard this Darcy voice several times in my head, it still always takes me by surprise on the rare occasions when he uses it out loud. It is the same deep and commanding voice that he always has, but with an added warmth that is too often neglected.

He seems to be struggling with how to greet me, so I stick my hand out to shake. Maybe a little too eagerly.

_Okay, you can do this. She looks so gorgeous. Just be yourself. Your _real _self…_

He drops my hand and adds, "And your aunt and uncle, of course."

I need a moment to take in this turn of events before I realize it is my turn. "Yes, um, this is Ed and Maddie."

They are exchanging pleasantries when Georgiana comes up behind Darcy. Her hair is a lighter shade of her brother's and her features are much softer, but it is obvious that they are siblings. She places a hand on his elbow and he turns to her.

"Oh, there you are. Georgie, this is Ed and Maddie." They exchange handshakes, then Darcy adds, "And this is Liz."

She glances at her brother before she comes closer to shake my hand.

_Oh, poor William. She's even prettier than I thought she'd be…_

"It's so nice to meet you, Georgiana. I have heard nothing but nice things about you."

"And I, you."

_To say the least…_

We let go of each other's hands and stand awkwardly for a moment. Darcy is answering Maddie's questions about the house, so we are missing our buffer. I decide to break the ice and say, "I have to thank you for the invitation. Darcy told me that it was your idea."

"Nah, he just needed a little push." She gives a bashful smile that seems to convey that she knows at least a little about my history with her brother.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to meet properly earlier today. And that I interrupted your… tradition with your brother."

Her eyes widen in concern. "No, I'm sorry that I was such a mess! I was so embarrassed, especially when I found out who you were."

I decide to not dwell on that comment too much and say, "Don't be silly. I thought it was quite sweet."

We both glance over at Darcy who is still patiently and almost animatedly talking with Ed and Maddie. "He's the best brother a girl could ask for."

"I'm sure he is."

All conversation is put on hold when Charlie comes barreling down the stairs with a very displeased-looking Caroline trailing behind him.

"Liz!" He comes and grabs me in a hug. "It is so good to see you!"

_She smells too much like Jane. How can I slyly ask her…_

He releases me and asks, "How is your family?"

Part of me wants to hate this guy. Whatever influence he may have been under, this is still the guy who broke my sister's heart. But that part of me had forgotten what a sweet guy the jerk is. Being the cruel person that I am, though, I decide to make him sweat it out a bit.

"Wow, thanks for asking Charlie. My dad is good, still teaching at Meryton. My mom has recently gotten into Tupperware and throws a party almost every week. You should see the house. I swear, the woman is storing Tupperware in Tupperware containers." He nods and smiles politely. "Let's see, Lydia and Kat are still being 18-year old girls away at school for the first time. You remember how that is, right, Charlie?" He laughs and waits for me to continue. Darcy seems to catch onto what I am playing at and smiles. "Oh, and Jane is doing great. My sweet Jane. She's actually in LA right now visiting Charlotte. To think, you guys must have just missed each other."

Charlie gives a nervous laugh as my last statement takes its effect. "Right. Just missed each other."

Behind him, Caroline is less than amused. "Liz," she says with a nod of acknowledgment.

Call me immature (I've been called worse), but I try to come up with the best way to annoy her, so I push past Charlie and hug her. "Caroline, it is _so _nice to see you again. It's been _too_ long."

_Why does she have to be here? This is supposed to be my week with Darcy…_

"Yes, I suppose…" She pats her hair to make sure that nothing is out of place.

I feel Georgiana brush past me to walk over to Darcy.

_Gosh, I wish Caroline and Charlie weren't a package deal…_

The siblings talk in whispers until she turns to address the group. "I'm sure you're all starving, so let's get to it, shall we?"

This seems to spark the idea for a new strategy in Caroline and she goes to link arms with Georgiana, who looks none too pleased with the plot.

Praises like, "Oh, you are such a good hostess for your brother, Georgie!" can be heard as the two head further into the house.

When I had heard Charlie would be at dinner, I filled Maddie in on his history with Jane. This is no doubt the reason for why she is now gushing about her "favorite nieces" and how "any guy would be lucky to have them" to Charlie as he leads her and Ed into the dining room.

I am taking in the understated beauty of the house when I realize that is only Darcy and I now left standing in the entryway. I turn towards him and he quickly tries to cover up the fact that he had been watching me.

"This is a beautiful house, Darcy. Thanks again for inviting us."

"No, thanks for coming. I was worried that after… I'm glad you came."

I nod in understanding. "Me too. This will be fun. I mean, watching Caroline try and flirt is always amusing. In its own way." I laugh at his horror-stricken face.

"Please, don't remind me."

"Ten bucks says she has already staked out a seat next to you at the table."

He considers this for a moment then says, "Deal."

And because all deals are closed with a handshake, I extend my hand and we shake on it. Purely for sportsmanship, people!

_She doesn't know that I have a ringer…_

I narrow my eyes at him. "Do you know something I don't?"

He smirks and a dimple that I have never noticed makes an appearance on his left cheek. "We'll see."

He leads me through the living area and back to the dining room where we find everyone else already seated and chatting. Georgiana leaps up from her chair at one end of the table and comes over to us.

"There you are! Look, William, I saved you and Liz two seats at the other end of the table."

I can tell he is keeping his eye roll in check, but he smiles at her. "Thanks, Georgie. You're too kind."

Darcy takes his seat at the head of the table and I sit down in my seat next to him. Charlie is seated next to me and Ed and Maddie are sitting across from me. I look over to Darcy and he nods over to the glowering Caroline that is sitting next to Georgiana at the other end of the table.

"I believe someone owes me ten bucks," Darcy says under his breath as he places his napkin on his lap.

"I should have known better than to bet against meddling siblings."

* * *

A little while later, we are still sitting around the table but now in that post-satisfying-meal glow.

"Georgie, that was delicious," Charlie says while chewing on the last bite of his third helping.

"I'm glad you liked it, Charlie, but I didn't make it, William did."

"Geez, Charlie," I say. "Sexist much."

"How was I supposed to know? I lived with the guy and the only things he ever cooked came with all the ingredients in a box."

"He's right," Darcy interjects. "But there's a difference between cooking for one in between study sessions and cooking for a group."

Caroline leans forward to make sure he can see her before she says, "Darcy, you should have told me you were such an amazing cook. I would've let you cook for me."

I turn to him and fake astonishment, "Yeah, Darcy. Caroline would've let you cook for her. What were you thinking?"

We both laugh but when I catch Maddie giving us suspicious glances, I stop and nervously readjust myself in my chair. When I do this, my leg comes in contact with something that anyone else could just assume is a table leg and move on. My problem, however, is that I can't hear the thoughts of table legs.

_Oh no, that's her leg. Should I move mine? But then we have to have that awkward "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that was your leg" exchange. And it's not like it's bothering me. Besides, she probably just thinks her leg is resting against part of the table. Or maybe she knows it's my leg. No, that's not it. Things seem to be going well but not "footsie under the table" well…_

I could just move my leg and it would be no big deal. I wouldn't be intruding on his thoughts and I would save him from his current moral dilemma. Yeah, that's the right thing to do. I'll just move my leg.

Or… I could just leave it there. He would just assume that I think it's a table leg and be none the wiser. Maybe it's not the high road option, but screw the high road.

_I'm just going to leave it. I just need to stay really still and she'll never even realize…_

I try not to laugh at how stiff he gets all of the sudden. Charlie is keeping everyone else entertained with some story about a parking ticket, so I turn to Darcy. "I've been meaning to ask you, did you really go out with Paris Hilton?"

"What? No! Where did you hear that?"

_I really need to keep a better eye on those bastards at TMZ…_

"It's on your Wikipedia."

_Rick… Wait, is she looking me up on…_

"Rick has this tendency to go on there and make up stuff about me. I usually try and check in every so often to weed out his additions."

"Like?" Charlie's story hits its climax, so I lean in closer to hear over everyone's laughter.

"I attended Clown College, my favorite movie is _Glitter, _I raised carrier pigeons as a teenager, I was the lead singer of a Flock of Seagulls cover band after high school. Stuff like that."

"And you changed it? If I were famous enough to have a Wikipedia, I would write the whole thing myself and make people think I lead a much more colorful life than I actually do."

"Not if you had people always asking you questions like, 'Did you date Paris Hilton?' She's not even my type."

_You of all people should know that. Okay, I don't know what is bothering me more, Georgiana shooting us her coy, all-knowing looks or Caroline shooting venom at Liz with her eyes…_

I glance down at that end of the table and notice that he is right on both counts. Darcy clears his throat to get my attention again.

"Speaking of Rick, he should be here tomorrow morning."

_You can be happy, but please don't be too happy…_

"Oh, that should be fun for you. You two seem like you're close."

_As long as he is not flirting with you…_

"Yeah, we are. And I haven't gotten to see him since I left for LA."

_When against my better judgement, I left him behind with you in Tahoe…_

I saw Rick a few more times after Darcy left, but with his cousin gone, he didn't seem to find flirting with me quite as entertaining.

"Speaking of LA, how has it been going down there? You know, taking over the family business?"

_Terrifying. Stressful. I don't sleep. I have nightmares about failing miserably and losing thousands of people their jobs. _

"It's fine, I guess," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But let me guess, it's also terrifying and you lie awake at night worried about running the company into the ground?"

_How did she…_

He widens his eyes in surprise. I like to think of it as my little parlor trick. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, I would guess that it kind of comes with the territory when you take over a multi-million dollar company at 25."

_Right, it wasn't some cosmic sign from the universe. Keep it together, Will…_

"Yeah, I guess so. I still can't help but feel like I am letting someone down, though. My mom, my dad, the employees."

"I think you might be a little too hard on yourself, Will. I mean, I'm sure you're not…"

"Wait. What did you just call me?"

I suddenly realize that no one calls him Will except the man himself. "Um, Will? Sorry. I just thought it suited you. I can go back to calling you Darcy."

_Are you kidding me?_

"No!" he says with a little too much enthusiasm. "I like it. It just took me by surprise. No one has called me that since my mom died."

Well, now I feel awful. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. I don't need to use it."

"No, listen. If I'm being honest, I've always preferred it, but my dad liked William and people were usually too intimidated by him to call me anything different. Then when I went to college, Charlie started calling me Darcy and it just stuck, I guess." He looks around to make sure no one is listening and leans in closer. "I'll let you in on a little secret. When I talk to myself, I go by Will."

"You don't say. Okay then, Darcy. Will it is."

_I can consider this progress, right?_

Caroline pulls us both out our reverie when she calls down the table to ask what we are talking about. I pull my leg under chair and we both try to not look too disappointed as we reply, "Nothing," at the same time.

* * *

I try to spend the rest of the evening conversing with a variety of people (with the possible exception of Caroline), until Ed announces that he thinks it is time for us to get back. Translation: He is getting up early to golf.

Will/Darcy walks us to the door, but pauses before he opens it for us to leave. "Feel free to say no, because I don't want to keep you from your vacation, but Rick is insisting that we get in the Spring Break spirit by doing a BBQ… pool… thing. Anyways, we would love to have you. All of you. I could show you around the vineyard, too. Or something like that. If you're interested."

Why does friendly Darcy also have to be fumbling, adorably awkward Darcy? It really messes with my head.

Before I can even think of how to respond, Maddie interjects, "That sounds like so much fun! Doesn't that sound like so much fun, Liz? Oh, but I just remembered. Ed and I have plans that we couldn't possibly cancel, but Liz can go. Right?" She turns to me with a look that I think is trying to say, "You can thank me later."

"Yeah, sure. That would be fun," I say as I rack my brains trying to remember which bathing suit I brought.

There he goes with the grin again. "Great! So, I'll see you tomorrow around two?" He pulls the door open for us.

"Yeah, see you then. Will." I flash him a parting smile as he closes the door behind us.

Maddie comes to my side and links arms with me. "By the way, you two aren't fooling anyone."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Okay, so honestly, what did we think? I felt like it was a little boring and you won't hurt my feelings if you felt the same. How do we feel about Will? I have been planning on doing that for a while, but now I'm not so sure. **

**Also, some of you had asked what I fandom I got hooked on and I will give you a big, huge, massive hint by telling you that Darcy was definitely channeling Ben Wyatt, my current gentleman lover, in this chapter. Anybody get the reference? If so, we can be best friends. **

**I love, love, love your reviews and laugh out loud at every single one. Also, I really want to hit 200 reviews, so hit that button, for better or worse, and I am going to try and reply…**


	14. Chapter 14: Only Fools Rush In

**A/N: I hate that I have to open every chapter with an apology, but I'm sorry this one took a while to post. I tam trying to make it up to you by giving you my longest chapter yet. Also, you should know that the long wait was mostly for the sake of the story, because I made a game-changing decision that completely destroyed all of my original plans. But, now I'll just cut to the chase and say I hope that it was all worth it and that you enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Only Fools Rush In**

"Liz! I'm so glad you're here," says Georgiana as she opens the door and pulls me in for a hug.

_Stupid Caroline is ruining everything. It's her fault William isn't here to greet her…_

"What? What's wrong?" I say, giving away my unique insights a bit too much.

Georgiana ends the hug with a giggle. "Am I that obvious? We're just all suffering from over-exposure to Caroline. I mean, my poor brother has been cornered by her all morning, but maybe we can go reprieve him." She begins walking me towards the kitchen. "I was just inside to grab the hamburgers for him to grill and I know he is anxious to see you, so maybe between the two of us we can get Caroline to release him from her clutches."

I help her carry out the hamburger materials that are waiting on the counter and we walk out to the backyard. Rick and Charlie are way too invested in a game of ping-pong to the point of being comical, but it is the image that Caroline and Darcy are presenting that is truly laughable. Caroline has herself situated just so on a deckchair, her eyes drifting shut and her neck arched to the side as she tries to create the ultimate image of seduction for Darcy while he applies tanning lotion to her back. The only problem, though, is that Darcy is not a willing-participant in her summertime fantasy. She has a glob of lotion on her back that he is trying to spread by dabbing at it with his fingertips and the look on his face is one of abject uneasiness.

It obviously bursts her bubble when she has to tell him, "Darcy, you need to rub it in with your whole hand. You don't want me to burn, do you?" Her bottom lip juts out in a pout.

Georgiana, having also noticed her brother's predicament, sets the hamburger patties down next to the grill and rushes over to the pair. "No, we wouldn't want that, but let me, Caroline. You know how awful guys are these kinds of things. Besides, William, look who's here."

At this, both of their heads snap to me standing with an armful of condiments. Caroline sticks her nose in the air and resigns herself to letting Georgiana finish the slathering. Will jumps to his feet and rubs the lotion in on his hands.

"Hey. Hi. How are you?" He asks and begins taking things from me to set on the table.

"Hey. Hi. I'm good." I say trying to mimic his eager puppy tone.

He notices my jibe and tries to sound more cool and aloof. "Oh, yeah? That's good."

My arms are now empty and without a task, we both stay rooted in our spots and look anywhere but at each other, unsure of where we stand. Not literally, but in a metaphorical sense.

After straightening my dress that I am wearing over my swimsuit, I resort to my old stand-by: playful teasing. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your tanning session with Caroline. I could tell you were really dedicated to the job."

He looks over his shoulder to Caroline, who is trying to stealthily watch us from behind her sunglasses. He turns back to me and lowers his voice, "Today has been rough. She has been traipsing around the house all morning in what had to be at least twenty bikinis, asking my opinion on every single one. Why would one person ever need twenty bikinis?"

I think for a moment then answer, "Professional mud wrestling. I would imagine those girls go through a lot of bikinis."

He laughs at my quip and I glance over to Caroline again who has rotated her chair to make herself more visible to the sun's rays, but probably more importantly, more visible to Darcy. I gotta hand it to her, the girl looks good and I am suddenly wishing I had packed a sexier swimsuit option. I mean, come on. It's just unnatural to be that tan in April.

My attention is pulled away from Caroline's evenly tanned torso when the hollering starts at the ping-pong table. "Yeah! Suck it, Charles! That is how it's done!"

Charlie tries not to let his sore loser show. "Oh please, you beat me by one point."

Rick circles around to his side of the table and gets up in his face. "Charlie, why won't you just admit that I'm a regular Forrest Gump?" Rick does a double take when he sees me. "Liz! When did you get here?" Just as I am about to answer and return Charlie's wave, Rick comes over and scoops me up into a big bear hug.

_Perfect. Now my fun can really start. Let's see if Georgie was telling the truth about dinner last night…_

He sets me down and checks Darcy for his reaction, so I look back, as well. Out of curiosity. His expression seems to say, "I know what you're trying to do." Rick takes me by both shoulders and turns me to face him again. I had forgotten how handsy this guy is.

_Bless his heart, he's trying so hard to make it seem like this doesn't bother him. If he wants to win her, though, he needs to step up to the plate…_

"Geez, Liz. How long has it been? I think the last time I saw you was that night we spent in that hot tub up in Tahoe. That was a great night wasn't it?" He glances over my head to gauge Darcy again and his devilish smile seems to indicate that he is getting to him. "On that cold, winter night, just you, me, the stars…"

"…And your aunt and Anne. Don't you remember, Rick? Catherine spent the night telling us about the onset of her menopause."

_How could I forget?..._

This seems to put him back in his place for a moment and he drops his hands from my shoulders. The boy is nothing if not resilient, though. "All I can remember is your face in the moonlight. But may I say that this sunshine suits you just as well?"

"If you must." I turn on my heel to playfully give him the brush-off, but am startled by Will who had been looming over my shoulder glaring at his cousin. I put my hand on his chest to get him to stand down.

_A hot tub? Even if nothing happened…Wait, what is she doing?..._

"Down boy," I tell him. "I can handle the ones that are all talk just fine on my own."

_Yeah, but I'm beginning to wonder just how much talk _I_ can handle…_

I let my hand fall as Georgiana comes bounding over. She gives a conspiratorial smile at my close proximity to her brother, so we both take a step back. She frowns, but says, "Liz, Charlie, come swimming with me? I asked Caroline but she said she has a sun regiment that she has to stick to and I feel lame swimming by myself."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Sure. Will? Rick? You coming?"

Georgiana gives Darcy a look of warning before he answers, "I'd love to but Georgiana has me on grill duty."

She gives a resolute nod and says, "And I'm starving, which is why you," she grabs my hand and continues, "Are coming with me. He can't have any distractions."

"And you think _Rick_ is going to prevent that from happening?" I manage to ask as she begins dragging me towards the pool.

"Yes," she answers.

_As long as Rick is nowhere near you, William will be able to focus…_

Well, I can't argue with that logic. She releases my hand and gives me just enough time to toe off my sandals and untie my wrap dress before she pulls me into the pool with her.

* * *

"Darcy, I know I have said so already, but that was delicious! You could be a gourmet chef. Even a simple hamburger becomes a masterpiece in your hands."

Everyone at our table tries to quell their sighs of exasperation at Caroline's 74th compliment to the chef. While I agree that the burger was good, I think she is slightly prone to hyperbole. I bite into another piece of watermelon to stop myself from laughing.

Georgiana and I are sitting next to each other with our hair still dripping from our swim, leaving definitive butt-prints on our seats. Sitting here at the table, I am happy that I had only brought my cute, vintage-inspired one-piece, because I would feel somewhat awkward eating lunch in a two-piece. Judging by some brushes with Darcy, I think he has been able to breathe easier, as well.

Charlie tries to lessen the group's frustration by saying, "I see now why you didn't cook for us when we were living together. I would've chained you to the stove." Amidst the group's laughter, he adds, "It just seems so weird to me, Darcy. I mean, I consider you a good friend, but here I come to find out that you have this whole secret talent that I knew nothing about. I'm hurt." He mimics stabbing a knife through his chest to put an emphasis on his point.

Georgiana perks up in her seat and says, "Oh, that's not too much of a secret talent, but I know William's real secret, don't I?"

I look across the table at him and see a Darcy-expression that I haven't witnessed before. The boy looks downright sheepish.

"Georgie…" He warns.

On the other side of her, Charlie leans in and says, "Come on then, let's hear it."

She gives her brother a look to ask for permission and after a resigned shoulder shrug, she perks up again and discloses, "He's a shower singer and a damn good one, too."

Rick, who is sitting to my right at the head of the table, asks, "Shower singer? Is that a thing?"

Georgiana clarifies, "I guess I should say that he sings really well, but it is a secret talent because he only does it in the shower. I came home early from work once when he thought he was home alone and heard him through the door."

Rick knocks Darcy on the shoulder and says, "Come on, Pavarotti, show us your stuff."

He looks up from fiddling with his napkin. "Yeah, that is so not happening."

"What's your song of choice then? Do you get the Led out? Do you do the Mariah Carey runs?" Rick asks.

I remember him singing in his head during our dance at Charlie's party. "Let me guess. 'Cheek to Cheek'?"

He seems to remember it, too, and shoots me a knowing smile across the table. Caroline had managed to finagle a seat next to him this time, so she grabs his arm and asks, "'Cheek to Cheek'? Is that a Ne-Yo song?"

"Not exactly," he responds. He sits forward in his seat and says, "Okay, Georgie, two can play at that game." He waits until he is sure that he has everyone's attention. "She can fold herself into a human pretzel."

She instantly reverts back into the more shy and demure girl that I met at the dinner party last night. "No, I haven't done that in years."

After some egging on from Charlie and Rick, though, she gets down on the ground and wraps her legs behind her head. She holds the pose for a few moments as everyone applauds, then stands and raises her hands in the triumphant gymnast stance.

As she sits back down, she says, "Rick, what's your secret talent? Besides giving highly effective noogies to your cousin when she was at the tender age of 12?"

Rick considers before confessing, "Once when we were on leave, some friends and I went to a salsa club. As it turns out, I'm pretty good." He turns to me and continues, "What do you say, Liz, how about we go dancing sometime? I could see you having some hidden fire in you, too."

Darcy and I exchange a look, probably because we are both aware of how much fire I am capable of, and Caroline seems to notice the glance. Just as I am about to reply to Rick with a comment about how he wouldn't be able to handle my fire, Caroline speaks up. "No, Liz doesn't seem to be the kind to hide anything. You can't afford to, right, Liz?"

I turn on her, "I'm not quite sure I understand the question, Caroline."

"You have already shown off what a well read person you are, etc. It just seems like you don't have a whole lot working for you, so you are quick to tell people about the talents that you _do _have. No one can fault you for that, sweetie."

Everyone sits in stunned silence for a moment or two, including myself. Darcy is about to come to my defense, but I have never been one to let someone else fight my battles. Especially ones against callous witches. That is the only explanation that I can come up with for what comes out of my mouth next.

"I'm psychic."

The silence that follows is even more deafening than it was after Caroline's slight, giving me even more time to wonder why the hell I said that.

Lucky for me, Rick comes out of his stupor. "This I gotta hear. You're _psychic_? So you can what? See the future?"

"No, I guess I would be considered more clairvoyant or… telepathic." In the back of my head, I can hear my dad's voice yelling at me to stop, to not tarnish my gift, so I add, "But I can only do small things."

Rick considers then says, "Prove it. I'm going to think of a number between 1 and 10…"

"Really? We're going to play _this _game?" I ask.

"What's the matter, Miss Cleo? Chicken?"

If my dad were here, they would tell me that I am too impulsive and reckless, but I block them out of my head and turn in my chair to face Rick, while letting my knee come in contact with his. I put on a good show, take a few calming breaths, and stare deep into his eyes.

_I can't believe a cool, levelheaded girl like Liz believes in this hokum…_

"Are you thinking of a number?" I ask as I let my eyes drift shut.

_8_

"Now, I am," he says.

I take another deep breath for good measure. "I'm getting the number 8." I open my eyes just in time to catch his brief moment of shock, but he clears it away pretty quickly.

"Lucky guess."

"She was right?" Georgiana asks in astonishment.

_3_

"3."

_7_

"7."

With each correct guess, his eyes widen further and further, until he turns away from me. "Okay, stop. Now you're just freaking me out." He gives me an appraising look. "That's incredible, Liz. And that's coming from someone who has never believed in that stuff."

"I could tell you were skeptic," I say, trying to act like the incense and sage burning women I have seen in the infomercials. Okay, I need to cool the act a bit because I am having a little too much fun.

"Did she really get all those right?" Charlie asks from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, it was weird. It was like she was reading my mind." He stops and turns to me again. "Wait, you weren't, right?"

"Reading your mind?" I guffaw. "No, don't be ridiculous."

Rick lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. It would be bad news for guys everywhere if there was some chick walking the streets reading our minds."

"I can only imagine." I turn to face forward again in my chair and get my first look at Darcy's baffled expression, like he isn't quite sure what to make of this latest development. My dad's disappointment-face begins to fill my head again, so I add, "Let me just make a couple things clear, though: I can only see read small things and none of you are to report me to the local carnival. I'm not a monkey here to entertain you, but that's _my_ secret talent."

Everyone still has looks of uncertainty (Darcy and Rick), shock (Georgiana and Charlie), and contempt (who else?) on their faces.

"Well, I don't think anyone is going to top that," Charlie says, and fortunately, this begins to steer the conversation away from me. As everyone begins to talk about the 30-minute rule about swimming after eating, I breathe a sigh of relief that I was able to dig myself out of that hole.

* * *

We spend the next couple hours swimming, lounging, and just engaging in your general goofing around. I am destroying Georgiana (who has insisted I start calling her Georgie) in a game of ping-pong when Darcy approaches with a touch of timidity in his step. Georgie stops the ball to allow her brother the chance to say what he wants.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" I offer for ice-breaking purposes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering, that is, I thought I would offer to show you around the vineyard. I know that you kind of got the tour yesterday with your Ed and Maddie, but I wanted to… I thought you might enjoy…"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, coolio, foolio." He winces at his attempt for composure and I catch Georgie do the same out of the corner of my eye. "Well, I'll just let you two finish your game then and you can come get me when you're done." He looks ready to go shrivel up and die in a corner somewhere, but his sister grabs his arm and stops his flee from mortification.

"Actually," she says, "I think I have had enough ping-pong for today, so you guys can just go ahead and run along. Besides, you know how beautiful the vineyard is when the sun is setting. I'd for Liz to miss it." She turns on her heel and takes a running leap back into the pool with Rick and Charlie.

Now it's my turn to be embarrassed. What are we in? 5th grade? There are way too many people plotting… for us? Against us? For Darcy?

To his credit, he seems to echo my sentiment when he says, "I guess that's decided then. For us."

I let out a flustered laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." After a pause, I say, "I suppose I'll let you lead the way?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. Duh. Stupid me." I'm noticing that he likes the synonyms when he gets nervous.

Darcy walks me through the vineyard, occasionally stopping to let me taste the variety of grapes and to point out different locations that had some personal significance to him, like the tree he fell out of when he was 6 or the spot of ground directly beneath that tree where he had to wait while Rick ran back to the house to tell their parents about his broken leg. Our conversation had started off pretty choppy and clumsy, but we found solid footing somewhere along the way. We talk about the company and his anxiety over his upcoming birthday when he officially gains control. I tell him about my plans to get a Masters in Journalism and my unhealthy obsession with trashy TV.

"Once, I was even late to a class because I couldn't switch off the TV until I knew who the baby daddy was."

Darcy refills the food bucket for his horse, Steve, and tries to hide his laughing at my expense, so I add, "I know. I have a problem."

"I would never say that."

"Out loud," I finish for him. He continues with his task and I go back to petting Steve's nose.

After some comfortable silence, Darcy comes closer and joins me in giving his horse some attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"This psychic thing…"

Crap-ola. Here I was thinking that bullet was dodged. "Yeah, kinda weird, right? It's not that big of deal, though."

"No, I think it's pretty… interesting. How long have you been… like that?

I walk over and lean against the stable stall gate. "I don't know. Since I was a kid, I guess."

He saunters over and leans next to me. "I know you told us that you're not a circus monkey or something and I never thought I would say this in my lifetime, but do you think you could… read me?"

The angel on my shoulder that bears a striking resemblance to Jane is telling me to just say no and move on. But the devil on my other shoulder, or my evil twin, is urging me to show off a little more. And which do I listen to?

"I could try." The smile and two dimples that appear on his face make me think that all this subterfuge might be worth it. When did his smile gain _that_ kind of power over me? "But, remember, it's like I said. It can be touchy. Sporadic." I stand up straight to get back into my character.

"Yeah, sure." He pushes himself off the gate and stands in front of me. "Is there something I should do to, I don't know, make it easier?"

I take a step closer and hold out my hand. "Give me your hand."

He looks at my proffered hand. "Oh, really? You didn't do that with Rick earlier…"

"Yeah, but sometimes the physical contact helps." He still hesitates. "If you don't want to…" But he throws his hand into mine and lets it melt into place.

_Are you kidding? It's not a matter of not wanting to, it's a matter of being able to handle it…_

"So, should I think of a number?"

My evil twin makes me say, "Let's shoot a little higher. Think of your happiest memory…"

_Can this count?..._

I bite my lip to hide a smile. "Maybe one from your childhood."

_Hmm, happy moment from my childhood. Maybe that time Mom took Georgie and I to the zoo and I got to hold the monkey…_

"Okay, I'm getting you and Georgie. You're with a woman who I am assuming is your mom and there's also… a monkey?"

He looks down at me with unabashed glee. "Liz, that's amazing! And Rick was right, a little creepy. But more amazing. Can you see anything else?"

"Well, think of something else. Another moment from your childhood.

_Okay, another moment from my childhood… Sitting in front of the school… No, stop. I don't want to think about that… The principal coming out to tell me about the accident… Will, think of something else. I don't want her to… see that… Think of that baseball game with Dad… Always thinking that Dad blamed me for her death because she had to come pick me up early from school because I had gotten sick…_

I think I can feel my heart literally breaking for little boy Darcy. "Oh, Will. That wasn't your fault. And I'm sure that your Dad didn't…"

He pulls his hand away and takes a step back. "I thought you could only see little things. Numbers 1 to 10 and stuff like that. Things I have never told anyone ever seems like a pretty big thing to me."

And there it is. The look that made me have to convince my parents to let me change schools in the third grade. It's a concoction of betrayal, hurt, and disgust. Except I have never seen it on a guy that I was falling for, so it has never hurt this bad before.

"Will, I'm sorry." I rack my brain for ways to make this right and settle on the worst possible option. "Let me explain. I saw something that you have never told anyone ever, so I'll tell you something that only Jane and my dad know." I wait for him to protest or tell me that it's not necessary (yeah, it was a long shot), but it doesn't come. "You really can't tell anyone this, but I can sort of… read minds?"

He looks confused. "Yeah, you're psychic or whatever. You told us."

"No, that's only partially true. I can literally read a person's thoughts. You know? Like Rick said, every guy's worst nightmare," I say with a strained chuckle to try and lighten the mood. Humor is my coping mechanism.

"I don't understand…"

"Maybe if I show you? Can I have your hand again?" Again, he is hesitant, but this time it isn't because he is worried about sweaty palms. "I need to have physical contact in order for it to work."

He gives me his hand, but it is rigid and flat as a board. I try not to look disappointed.

_This can't be possible. Does this mean that any time we have been touching, she has been able to read my thoughts? _

"I assure you that it is very possible. And, yes, that is exactly what this means?"

His eyes widen.

_Oh. Oh, no. Last night at dinner? Under the table? _

"Yes."

_Oh, gosh. On Catherine's couch?_

"Um, yep." I bite my lower lip.

_No. You could read me when we danced then?_

"Afraid so."

He pulls his hand away from me and turns his back to me.

I try to wait for him to cool off, but patience has never been my strongest virtue and I don't deal well with silence. "Listen, I understand you're probably upset and that it's a lot to take in, but I have to make sure you won't tell anybody. This is a big thing for me. Something I have had to deal with my whole life. I thought you would be handle it because… I don't know, you're a really good guy and I felt like we were maybe getting closer. You know, like friends or something. I thought maybe…"

He whips around and his face has traces of sadness and something else I can't quite pick out. "Listen, I promise not to tell anyone, but you're right, it's a lot to take in and I just need to… think for a little while." With that, he throws open the gate to Steve's stall and walks out.

Once he is out of the stable, I finish my thought. "I thought maybe I was starting to like you back." But honestly, who am I kidding? I had started the night I got that letter.

I slump into the corner of Steve's stall, not caring that I am most likely sitting in a heap of his fecal matter. I am trying not to let Steve see me cry when I feel my phone vibrating in my dress pocket.

I look at the ID and answer, "Jane, you have no idea how badly I need to talk to you… Jane? What's wrong?""

* * *

Ten minutes later, I hang up with my sister. Our conversation, coupled with Darcy's reaction to my gift, takes effect and I begin sobbing. I thank heaven that it is only Steve here, because I know from previous experience that I am not a pretty crier. But after a few minutes of self-indulgence, I wipe my face with the skirt of my dress, stand up, pull my shoulders back, and walk out of the stables.

I am halfway to my car when Georgie comes running up. "There you are, we thought you guys had…" She notices Darcy's absence. "Where's William?" And then she notices my red, puffy face. "And why are you crying? Oh, no. What did he do now? I swear, Liz, you should know he always means well. He's just crap at showing it sometimes."

I laugh and try to hold back a fresh batch of tears. "No, he didn't do anything. He had to go back to the house to… take care of something, and then I got a call from my sister with some bad news."

"Oh, no. What happened? Is everyone alright?"

I shake my head. "It's my youngest sister, Lydia. They, um, found her passed out at a party. With signs of…"

A look of understanding and dread crosses her face as she is all too familiar with this scenario. "Sexual abuse. Do they know who did it?"

"Yes, and I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him. To think I ever trusted that son of…"

"Wait, you know him?"

I think about keeping the truth from her or telling her to mind her own business, but in a way she should know, so I nod. "And I think you do, too. Darcy said he grew up with you guys."

The shock and impact of that statement causes her to stumble. "No. Oh, Liz. I'm so sorry. If I had…"

"Georgie, you couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault."

She seems to understand that I know more than she originally thought. She calmly takes my hand and says, "You have to come in. We should tell William."

I pull away. "Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea. He doesn't really want to see me right now and I need to get going. I need to drive home as soon as possible."

Though she looks puzzled at the part about her brother not wanting to see me, she relents. "Of course. You should go. And I hope that you're able to help your sister."

"We'll see." I hug her goodbye and get in my uncle's car that he had let me borrow for the day.

As I drive away, I try not to think about how I will probably never see her or Darcy again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That just got pretty real, huh? You should know that the serious stuff is much harder for me to write, so I will be returning to the lighter fare as soon as I possibly can. But I am ever so curious to hear your opinions on this chapter? How do we feel about Liz's revelation and Darcy's reaction? Was this chapter enough of a reward to make up for my longer absence? I sure hope so. More than any other chapter, I want to hear your feedback, so you know what to do next…**


	15. Chapter 15: It's a Family Affair

**A/N: Yay! Two chapters in two days! **

**Can I be honest? Usually when I do a Pride and Prejudice viewing these days, I fast forward through all the Lydia and Wickham stuff. I blame it on too little Darcy and Elizabeth interaction. So, I knew it would be best if I just bit the bullet and got this chapter out of the way. That being said, I am pretty happy with how it turned out. **

**Also, I am glad that you guys seem to have enjoyed the last chapter. I had a hard time believing that a modern Elizabeth Bennet would think Darcy would want nothing to do with her because her sister had been raped, so I changed my plans a bit. Darcy needed to find out about her gift at that point because they needed to have more at stake in the midst of the Lydia saga. I hope that this came across and that this chapter provides more insight into what Liz was thinking when she so colossally screwed things up!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: It's a Family Affair**

"Lydia, how can you possibly be thinking of not pressing charges?"

By the time Ed, Maddie, and I had finished the drive from Napa, Lydia had been discharged from the hospital, having recovered from the effect of the drugs and refused a rape kit. After hours of trying with no success, Jane and Dad urged me to go into Lydia's room upon our arrival and try and talk some sense into her.

Lydia is sprawled across her bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to avoid looking at me pacing around her room. "Listen, I know this is probably hard for you, Liz, since I know you had a thing for him…"

"Yeah, a thing that quickly dissipated when I realized what a creep he is."

"…But I really think that we could be headed towards something. He was so sweet at the party. We were dancing and flirting and talking about plans to hang out…."

"When he then proceeded to drug and… take advantage of you, Lyds. Have you learned nothing from our countless Lifetime Original Movie viewings? Those things do not lead to a happy, healthy relationship."

"He just drugged me to loosen me up, you know, have more fun."

How did this happen? How did I not know that my own sister has so little self-worth? I plop down in the chair next to her bed. "No, Lydia. He drugged you so that you would less likely to fight back."

A heavy silence takes over the room and after a few moments of receiving no response, I take both her hands and pull her up into a sitting position. She avoids eye contact, but that doesn't stop me from noticing the tears streaming down her face.

_I tried. I tried so hard, but he wouldn't…_

This, more than any other thought I have listened to, feels too private and personal, so I let go of her hands. I want to try and understand what she is going through, but I want it to be on her own terms. She's had enough taken away from her without her permission for one day.

Lydia wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and takes a deep breath. "I told everyone that I don't remember anything." I give her a nod to continue. "But I do. I keep getting more and more snippets…" She breaks off and begins sobbing.

I get up and sit next to her on the bed, wanting to take her in my arms and comfort her, but remember that I can't do that withoug invading her thoughts. I can only resort to, "I am so sorry, Lydia. I can't even imagine."

She turns to me with her red, puffy, tear-stained face. Ugly crying runs in the family. "I tried, Lizzy. I remember that much. I did try, so I am just going to take comfort in that."

"But Lydia, think about how much more comfort you could get by seeing that scumbag behind bars."

"Do you know what happens when I press charges? Cops taking my statement, doctors examining me, courts, people talking behind my back, or right in front of me. I don't think I'm ready for all that."

"We can all get through…"

She puts her hand up to stop me. "I think I just need some time to myself."

"Are you sure?" Because I really think this is the worst possible moment to leave her to her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." I can see the walls going up and realize that she doesn't want to talk anymore.

"Okay, just remember that I'm here if you need to talk. About anything."

"Thanks, Lizzy." With that she lies back down and turns to face the wall. Seeing no other option, I stand and walk through the door, shutting it behind me.

* * *

To say that we were disappointed when the 24-hour window ended and Lydia still had not had the rape kit, would be an understatement. Over the next couple days, Lydia continued to refuse to talk anymore about it, only surfacing from her room to go to the bathroom. Jane scurried around the house bringing food to her, comforting an upset Kat, who had been the one to find Lydia passed out, and ensuring that Ed and Maddie were comfortable houseguests. Mom had taken to her room to watch a series of tear-jerking movies and Dad to his office to… do Dad things.

Me, on the other hand? I was bloodthirsty, ready to call a hit out on Drew, but none of us actually knew where he lived. I had convinced Kat to call a mutual acquaintance, but he only revealed that Drew had left town after the party. Shocker.

Dad is close friends with the dean at Brighton and was able to get Lydia a week off of school, but with Spring Break coming to a close, Jane and I had to return to Meryton and Kat to Brighton. Both schools are fairly local, so we all offered to stay home and commute to school, but Dad thought it would be best to have the house a little less crowded. Ed and Maddie were staying a few more days before heading back to the Bay Area, so I took comfort that Maddie would let me know if I was needed.

Now, Jane and I are sitting on the couch eating bowls of cereal before our first day back to classes, both thinking about anything but the cereal or morning news program that is on the television in front of us.

Lydia's predicament has been almost enough to keep me preoccupied from thoughts of Darcy. Almost. I am remembering his face after I had told him about my gift, when Jane clears her throat.

"I haven't even had the chance to ask you about Napa. Maddie mentioned that you ran into Darcy and had dinner with him. How was that?"

Where can I even begin? After Tahoe, I had told Jane about seeing Darcy and meeting Rick, but I had left out tiny details like Darcy confessing his feelings for me. I am still not entirely sure why, as I usually tell her everything.

"It was fine," I answer.

Jane looks down into her cereal bowl. "Charlie wasn't there, was he?"

Oh, geez. I hadn't even thought about this part. "Yeah, he was actually. Him and Caroline." After a moment spent acting like she could care less, I add, "He asked about you."

"Really?" I nod and she suddenly becomes demure. "Liz, feel free not to answer this, but did you read him?"

"Jane…"

"I only ask because I feel like I need to know if he still might have feelings for me."

"Jane, it doesn't matter what his thoughts or feelings are. Unless, he is man enough to act on those thoughts, he doesn't deserve you."

She contemplates and nods in agreement before asking, "So he did have thoughts about me, though?"

I roll my eyes because she is so missing the point, but I decide to throw her a bone. "Yes, fine. Any time I read him, he was thinking of you. Happy?" I laugh and toss a nearby throw pillow at her.

"Yes," she stands and walks to the kitchen with more spring in her step to put her bowl in the dishwasher. She comes back and sits closer to me on the couch. "But poor you. I know how much you dislike Darcy. How did you even manage a dinner invitation?"

I set my bowl down on the coffee table and make a decision. "Jane, I did something really stupid. I told Will… Darcy about my gift."

People say Jane is hard to read, but no one could mistake the shock on her face now. "What? Why?" She is about to continue with her one-word questions, when she is struck with a realization. "Oh my gosh. You like him!"

I struggle with whether to deny it or not. "I _told_ him because I got cocky and showed off a little bit. I read too much and he freaked out, so I tried to explain, but he just freaked out even more."

She seems ready to take this as an excuse, but then turns on me again. "No, this has happened before. You always just lie and say something about a lucky guess or feminine intuition, but you've never told the truth. When did this happen?"

"They invited me to this BBQ and we went on a walk…"

"No, when did you fall in love with _Darcy, _of all people? I always assumed that he might have feelings for you, but you always seemed miles away from ever returning the sentiment. "

"I am not _in love_ with him," I say trying to sound convincing for her sake, but also my own.

"Liz, for your entire life, Dad and I have been the only two people in the world to know about your gift. You didn't tell Mom, Lydia, Kat, Charlotte, or anybody else. It stands to reason that you may not be in love with him, but at the very least you can see yourself headed in that direction and felt like you wanted to be honest with him. That's they only logical explanation for why you told him."

When did she get so good at nut-shelling? At my continued silence, she adds, "So again, I ask, when did this happen? And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Janie. I was confused and I didn't know what I felt. Long story short, I was wrong about him and now I have ruined everything by telling him this big, huge secret on a whim. You should have seen his face. He thinks I'm a freak."

Jane thinks for a moment until she says, "Do you remember when you told me about your gift that night we were having the campout in the backyard?" I nod. "What was my first reaction? Did I think you were a freak?"

I smile at the memory. "You were mad that I probably knew about your crush on Freddie Haskins, who you had once thought was 'the biggest nerd at school, but totally adorable'."

"I knew you had heard that, you liar!" We both laugh at our elementary school naiveté. "But see, my first concern was that you had heard something that I didn't want you to and I will admit, that I felt a little betrayed." Jane gives me a moment to consider then continues, "Did you maybe hear something that Darcy didn't want you to hear?"

I give a guilty nod. "Lots of things." Even though Jane is older, I have always been her go-to for advice. But now, more than ever, I am the one who needs some guidance. "What can I do?"

To my surprise, Jane just brushes away my concern. "Don't worry, he just needs time. He'll come around. I did, right?"

"Yeah, but you're my sister and you love me."

She gives me a knowing look. "Like I said, he'll come around."

* * *

I have been back at school a week now, and I never thought I would say this, but thank goodness for finals. Prepping for them has been the perfect distraction.

I am on my way to the library to research some sources for a paper, when my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID and cannot answer fast enough.

"Lydia, how are you? How are you feeling?"

"So much better, Liz." This is not the Lydia I had left sequestered in her room a week ago. This is my loud, self-assured sister. "I'm going to nail to son of a bitch to the wall."

I try not to sound to excited, because it is still a serious subject. "Does this mean you're pressing charges? When did this happen?"

"Oh, I already pressed charges. After I talked to your friends a couple days ago, I got thinking about it and just decided that I couldn't let him get away with it, you know? For the sake of females everywhere."

"Well, I agree, of course, and I am so proud of you, but what friends are you talking…"

"Ooh, Liz, I gotta go. My class is about to start, but I just wanted to let you know, so we'll talk later, yeah?"

"But…"

"Love ya, bye!"

I stand with my phone still to my ear until the tone sounds to let me know that the call has ended. What is going on? I try to call my dad for further explanation, but his phone goes straight to voicemail, which usually means he is teaching a class. Lydia had said that "my friends" had been there a couple days ago, so maybe Ed and Maddie had still been there. I scroll through my contacts and find Maddie's cell number.

After a few rings, she answers. "Hey, Liz! How are you, sweetie?"

No time for chit-chat. "Maddie, who came to see Lydia a couple days ago?"

"Didn't Lydia tell you?"

"No, that's why I'm calling you."

"Oh." She sounds confused and surprised, like I should already know about this. I agree, someone should have told me, but now I just need answers. "Well, it was Darcy and Georgiana."

"What? Why?" Of all the possibilities, I hadn't even considered them.

"From what Georgiana told me, after you told her about Lydia's situation, she went and told her brother about why you had to leave so soon. In her words, 'he went into a tizzy' and convinced her to reconsider pressing charges. Oh, it turns out that this Drew guy has a history…"

"Yeah, you can skip over all that. I know that part already."

"Oh, okay. So he drives Georgiana up here and tells Lydia that if she is willing to press charges, they will both be additional witnesses to what a sleaze he is. Lydia was still nervous, but Darcy broke into this inspiring speech about how girls like Lydia and Georgiana need to make sure that Drew doesn't have the opportunity to do anything like this again. After that, Lydia agreed to press charges."

I have to sit down on a nearby bench for support. "Wow."

"That's not all."

"It's not?" I ask in shock.

"No. As you know, Drew left town after the party and no one knew where he went. When we told Darcy this, he remembered that there is some cougar in Modesto that Drew would go to and… 'entertain' when he was strapped for cash. So Darcy leaves Georgiana with us for the afternoon and goes down there to get him. Then he drove him back here and personally brought Drew to the police station."

This all takes a moment to sink in before I say, "I'm confused. Why did he feel the need to do all that?"

Maddie lets out a little laugh. "Oh, I think you and I both know the answer to that question." I hear a door open over the line. "Hey, Liz. Ed just got home. Can I tell you goodbye?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course. Bye!"

Okay, this is so not helping to distract me.

* * *

**A/N: Darcy to the rescue, as always. How will this all work out? Because you know it will. Stay tuned… But first, hit the review button and tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unwelcome Distractions

**A/N: I am noticing that I have a really hard time motivating myself to write the chapters with no Darcy. I hope that doesn't de-motivate you to read the chapter, though. Also, I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual, but there was only so much I wanted to do with this chapter, but it's still necessary filler until we get to the good stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unwelcome Distractions**

"I told you he would come around."

"Jane, this is not him coming around. This is him feeling some unnecessary guilt about Drew still walking amongst the female race, and he is trying to make it right because he's a good guy. No other reason."

Jane is sitting on the counter in our bathroom while I go through my nighttime routine of washing my face and brushing my teeth. She just returned from taking her last final and I am about to settle in and finish the paper for my last final, but I had wanted to fill her in on my conversations with Lydia, Maddie, and Dad first. After his class, Dad called and filled me in on Lydia's case and let me know that her trial would be a week from today.

"You really think this has nothing to do with you?" Jane asks. "His driving all the way up here to help _your _sister is just pure happenstance?"

I look up at her with my eyes squinted so that the face wash won't get in them. "She's your sister, too. Maybe he's in love with you. Why not? Everyone else is."

She brushes this comment off, like she is wont to do when I make reference to her being the male specie's kryptonite. I bend over the sink to rinse my face when Jane slams her hand on the counter and shouts, "That's it!"

"What's it?" I say through the towel I am using to dry off.

"He _is _in love with _you_! That's what you read that you weren't supposed to. Am I right?"

Okay where did that come from? I cover my face with the towel again and dry unnecessarily, but she notices my deflection and hits me on the arm.

"Oh my gosh!" Jane exclaims.

I hang the towel back up. "You know, you should really consider dropping this whole teaching plan and get into the detective biz."

"How long have you known?" She hops down off the counter and begins dragging me out into the living room. "You are going to tell me everything."

She bounces in her new seat on the couch and I sigh. "On any other night, I would say, 'Yes, Jane, let's stay up all night and french braid each other's hair while I tell you all about the boy I am crushing on', but are you forgetting about the huge and possibly detrimental to my grade paper that I have to write tonight?"

The bouncing stops and her shoulders fall. She rises from the couch and says, "Rats. I forgot about that. I suppose I will have to go get frozen yogurt all by myself then…"

Now it is my shoulders' turn to fall. "Aw."

"… But being the exceptional sister that _I _am, who shares everything with _you_, I suppose I can bring some back for you. With the consolation of knowing that when your finals are done tomorrow, you are going to tell me all about this Darcy business."

Why do I have to be related to so many nosy and annoyingly persuasive people? "Fine."

Jane picks up her keys from the counter. "Good, I'll be back in a bit, but I better not come back to find you watching YouTube videos or one of your other favorite methods of procrastinating."

I snap to attention and salute her. "Yes, sir."

When she has shut the door behind her, I meander over to the fridge and grab a Diet Coke. Just enough caffeine to get over that initial writer's block that always comes when I sit down to write a paper. As I crack open the can, my attention is almost arrested by the colorful Costco coupons in the pile of mail on the counter. Wow, Jane's right, I have a problem. Focus up, Bennet. I grab my can off the counter and begin marching with determination to my bedroom to begin writing my paper, when a knock comes from the door.

This qualifies as a legitimate reason for procrastination, right? I walk to the door and stand on my tiptoes to look through the peephole. "What the…" I undo the lock and open the door. "Catherine, what a surprise."

"It's Ms. DeBourgh to you now." She pushes past me and walks into the apartment.

_Harlot. What can he possibly be thinking of…_

She takes in her surroundings and it is obvious that our understated decorating is repulsive to her more audacious sensibilities.

"Alright, then. Ms. DeBourgh, excuse me if this seems rude, but what are you doing here?"

She turns on me with her eyes wide. "It doesn't _seem_ rude. It is rude! And I will not excuse you since you know very well why I am here."

"Mmm, nope, you've got me. In fact, I spoke with Charlotte just yesterday afternoon and she told me that her and Liam were going to your house for dinner that night. Not that I thought much about it, but I assume that in the dark recesses of my mind, I had your location still being the greater LA area."

"Don't get cheeky with me, young lady. I _did _have dinner with your friend last night, but I was living in ignorant bliss then. I used to believe that my family members would do nothing to sully our family's reputation, that they would remember who we are and the responsibility we have to not align ourselves with undistinguished little nobodies." She looks me up and down. "I mean, look at you. How old is that shirt?"

I look down at my "spirit" shirt from high school that now has a few hair dye stains on the shoulders. I am almost ashamed for a moment. Almost. "I'm sorry. I'm still unclear as to why you're here."

"I am here," she says and takes step closer to try and intimidate me. It sort of works. "To make it clear to you that you are to stay away from my nephew."

Just to be clear, I ask, "Which nephew are we talking about?"

She takes a step back and throws her hands up in exasperation. "I cannot believe this! Whatever you may have been able to convince him of, he can do far better than you. I had the perfectly amiable and respectable Anne waiting in the wings and then you swoop in with your uncouth manners and your inconsequential family and mess with his head." She catches sight of a magazine on the coffee table and picks it up to brandish it in my face. "I don't care what kind of lofty aspirations you have to see your face on the cover of these trashy tabloids, I will not have him be seen with you when he is in the midst of taking over Pemberley."

I stand in shock. "So we _are _talking about Darcy, then?"

Much like my last question, she ignores it. "You had to know when you started pursuing him that a relationship between the two of you could never be. However, despite the absurdity of any interest _you_ had in _him_, William comes to me this morning to tell me that he can't go on the date I had arranged for him and Anne because he is in love with you and it would be unfair to you and her, or some other such nonsense."

This is typically my cue to fire back some pithy witticism, but my brain and mouth are having a hard time working at all, so I can hardly expect them to work together as a unit. Love?

"And to make matters worse, he also tells me that he and Georgiana are coming up here next week to stand as witnesses in some trial revolving around one of your sisters. I assume that your family has already found some way to bleed ours dry." I remain silent, part out of loyalty to Lydia and her privacy, but also because of that whole mouth not functioning thing. "Let me save you the trouble. I have come with a proposition, Ms. Bennet. I am willing to supply you with what you will consider a tidy sum if you promise to stay away from my family. For me, it's a small price to pay in order to never have to see William's name ever printed alongside yours."

She begins rifling through her purse to get out her checkbook, but my mouth finally catches up with my head and I can tell it's going to be a battle to keep it all from coming out at once. "I believe it's my turn now. Thank you for coming all this way to speak to me personally, but you really could have just called. That way I would have had the immense pleasure of hanging up on you so that I could have avoided listening all of that."

She is about to launch into a retort that would no doubt focus on my manners or gall, but I cut her off. "I'm not done. You barge into _my _apartment and accuse me and my family of things we haven't even dreamed of doing and yet you see fit to lecture _me_ about manners?" Again, she winds up to fire back, but I continue, "As for your nephew, if he takes no issue with me, I don't see why you feel you have the right to do so. And I shouldn't have to defend myself to you, but any interest I have in him is based on anything but his money."

My tirade seems to have squelched any retaliation as she just stands gaping at me. This is further proven to me when I take her by the elbow to lead her to the door and am met with a complete lack of thought. What a glorious sound.

"Now, I'm afraid I must tell you goodbye, Catherine, because I have a paper to write." I open the door and lead her through it. "But it was ever so kind of you to stop by."

Her head seems to be catching up to her mouth, as well, but I close the door before she can get anything out. I walk to my room and fall face first onto bed, emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted from the visit.

It's only a couple minutes before Jane comes in and sets the frozen yogurt down on my desk. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," I say with face smooshed against my comforter. "Of arguments. That I want to make in my paper."

She sits down in my desk chair and continues eating her half-eaten frozen yogurt. "You will never guess who just called me?"

I sit up on the bed and pull my knees to my chest. "Maybe I could, but why don't you just tell me?"

"Charlie!" Jane gets the dreamy grin I haven't seen since before Charlie left. "He said that Darcy and Georgiana are coming up for the trial, so he is coming up with them and he wants to see me. Isn't that great?"

"When is this happening?"

Jane gets up and saunters over to the door. "Well, as you know, the trial isn't until next Wednesday, but Charlie said that for some reason, Darcy is in quite a rush to get here. Can't imagine why." She turns and gives me a knowing look and just as she disappears through the doorway, she adds, "They'll be here tomorrow."

When she is gone, I fall back on my bed. How am I ever going to get this stupid paper done?

* * *

**A/N: As most of you know, Lady Catherine's visit signals that we are nearing the end of our story. I know! I'm sad, too. I'm thinking there will probably be about two more chapters, but maybe three, because I'm not quite ready to cut the apron strings. Or whatever the equivalent would be for a mother-story relationship. Anyways, let me know what you thought of Catherine's visit! Total B, right? **

**And remember, kids, it's like teacher (sort of) says, "Every time my email with a review alert rings, an angel gets his wings." And we all want that, don't we?**


	17. Chapter 17: Close Encounters

**A/N: I just realized that it has almost been an entire month since I last posted. I guess it's true what they say: Time flies when you are insanely busy and stressed out all the time. I'm really sorry for the long wait and am grateful to those of you who are sticking with me.**

**When I sat down to write this chapter, I realized that I had totally screwed up the canon order of events, but it's still sort of my story, right? I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 17: Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind**

I had somehow been able to write my paper, but had to have Jane give it a good proofreading this morning because I was afraid I may have subconsciously made compelling arguments for the butterflies I get at Darcy's smile rather than the revulsion of feminine sexuality in Bram Stoker's _Dracula._ I can expound and give evidence of both in great detail. Jane only caught a few word order errors, though, so I was able to turn my paper in on time.

Charlie's ambiguous "tomorrow" has left both Jane and I out of sorts all day without either of us wanting to admit to it. I mean, "tomorrow" can mean so many things. Tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon, tomorrow night, or worst of all, "so late tomorrow night that you probably won't hear from us until the next day." However, neither Jane nor myself are ready to call Darcy or Charlie for clarification on the matter. I had thought about texting Georgie to see how their drive was going, but even though I feel like we have become friends, her allegiances still lie with her brother. The turncoat.

As a result, Jane and I spent far too long getting ready this morning, and then spent the rest of the day pottering around the house and doing chores while looking our best and jumping at anything that sounds like a knock at the door or a ring of a phone. Just in case.

I look at the clock above the kitchen table. 8:13. Jane catches me and looks to the clock, as well. Her look seems to echo my own thoughts that it is beginning to look like "tomorrow" may have meant "day after tomorrow". She sets down the sponge she was using to wipe down the counter for the 14th time today and comes over to sit next to me on the couch while taking my hand.

_What if Charlie doesn't want to see me? What if he is just coming to support his friend and felt like he should tell me because I was going to find out anyway?_

"Jane, he wants to see you. Trust the mind reader." A smile of hope and a frown of fear are warring for dominion on her face. "Besides, if anything is keeping Charlie from coming it is probably his friend who doesn't want to see me.

Jane gives me an over-exaggerated eye roll.

_Oh, please. I thought we had been over this. Darcy obviously wants you, you obviously want him. You guys are going to get together and have kinky, mind-reading, animalistic…_

"Jane! What happened to my sweet and modest sister?" At her sheepish grin, I continue, "Besides even _if_ he were still interested, we would have a lot to work through before… getting to that point."

_Well, we'll see who is right about that…_

A knock sounds at the door.

_Oh my gosh, it's him! My hair. Does my hair still look all right? What about my teeth?_

She bares her teeth at me and I set her hands back in her lap while I stand to get the door.

"You look beautiful. He would have to be crazy not to get down on his hands and knees and beg for you to take him back." I check myself in the mirror above our couch before I turn to the door, take a big breath, and open it.

"Liz! It is so good to see you again!" Georgie grabs me in a hug.

_I swear, William better get his act together. This is the only girl he has been interested in who is worth…_

She pulls back and looks me in the eye, fearful and embarrassed, and for a moment I think Will told her about my gift and she is afraid I heard her thoughts. "I mean, obviously I wish it were under different circumstances…"

"I'm happy to see you, too, Georgie," I say to ease any discomfort. Charlie had pushed past us and is having a whispered greeting with Jane that had better include a lot of "I'm eternally sorry"s and "I'm scum"s. To her credit, it looks like Jane is making him work for it, as he should. I look past Georgie and realize that there is no one standing behind her.

I knew it. He doesn't want to see me. He can't forgive me. He thinks I'm a freak. He will never be able…

"William is just parking the car." Georgie is quick to add. She had to have noticed the increasing doom and gloom on my face. "There must be some sort of shindig going on because the whole lot was full."

I usher her inside and over to the couch. "Oh, I thought, maybe…"

"I know what you thought." She sits down and I take the seat next to her. We both decide to ignore Jane and Charlie who are drifting down the hallway out of sight and hearing. "Listen, it might not be my place and I don't really know what is going on with you two, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Be patient with him. I know he can be ornery sometimes and a little abrasive with first impressions, but he will bend over backwards for the people he loves. I don't know what he did, but maybe if you could find it in your heart to forgive him?" She takes my hand and looks up at me with big doe eyes.

_Why wouldn't he tell me what happened? He usually tells me everything. He must've screwed up big this time. What am I going to do with him…_

I release her hand without trying to cause any offense. "Georgie, it's not me who needs to do the forgiving."

"Oh." This takes a moment to sink in with her. "Really?"

A far too pathetic sounding sigh escapes my lips. "Really. Trust me."

Someone knocks on the front door and Georgie leaps to her feet. "That's going to be William, but before you answer the door, could you direct me to your bathroom."

I'd have to be an idiot to not see what she's up to, but I decide to play along and direct her accordingly. Once the door is shut behind her, I walk over to the door, each step increasing in timidity. When I reach the door, I decide to just bite the bullet and open it. He is looking down at our doormat when I swing the door open, but when he looks up at me, he either does it very slowly or my brain is slowing down this moment for dramatic effect. My heart goes into palpitations, unsure whether we should be excited or heartbroken over how devastatingly handsome the guy is. I mean, if ever a man deserved the title, "Tall drink of water"…

"Hi, Liz," he says. He looks down at the doormat again, looks up at me, runs his finger along the doorjamb, put his hands in his pockets, takes his hands out of his pockets, runs his hand through his hair, and settles into a stance that we'll call "awkward as all get-out" with both hands just falling to his side.

Not that I'm much better.

"Oh, hey, Will. I mean, William. Uh, Darcy. How's it… going… and stuff?" I begin to stick out my hand for a perfectly indifferent handshake. But no, that seems too cold, so then I start to go for the hug, and he is ready to comply, but then I remember that he probably doesn't want to do that either now that he knows about the whole mind-reading thing.

So what do I do? I wave. What a mess.

I had been building up this moment in my head ever since Jane told me that he would be in town, but in my head I had been as cool as a cucumber and we had so much romantic tension that we couldn't take our eyes off each other.

As if on cue, we both look down at the doormat.

"Sorry," I say, "You probably want to come in?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I mean, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, no. Of course. Why wouldn't it be? We're just chillin'." Just chillin'? Where the hell did that come from? I have never said that in my life. At least never without a great deal of irony attached to it.

He steps through the doorway and begins taking in the apartment, when I remember, "Oh, yeah. You've never been here before. Unless you've been sneaking in. Like without us knowing to rifle through our drawers and stuff." Liz. Shut. Up. "Not that you would do that. But yeah, here's the house. La casa. The crib." This is unbearable. "Hey! Why don't you sit down?"

He sits down on the end of our couch and rearranges the placement of his hands at least 8 times. I stand looking down at the couch trying to decide on the perfect position, before settling on the neutral next cushion over.

"Where is everybody?" He asks while fidgeting with the fringe on a throw pillow.

"Charlie and Jane disappeared somewhere and your sister needed to use the bathroom. The second you knocked on the door."

"Yeah, I'll bet she did." He smiles and looks back down at the pillow.

Silence. But not the comfortable kind. "So, how have you been? It's been a while." As soon as it is out of my mouth, I realize that it hasn't really been a while. In fact, it's been 9 days and only _feels_ like 90.

"I'm fine," he says, even though his face seems to convey that he is anything but. "You?"

Ashamed. Confused. Guilty. Sad. Embarrassed. "Fine."

Gosh, I miss the days when I could find an inconspicuous way to reach out and read him. Instead I have to settle for finding out what he is thinking through conversation. Boring.

"Um, your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?" I ask and he nods. "Are you ready for world domination and all that?"

"I better be, right?" He gives a half smile and my brain melts a little, which is so unfair because I really need it to be working at full capacity right now.

"Your aunt seems to think that you are. At least that is what she implied when we… spoke last night…"

He startles and the throw pillow falls off his lap onto the floor. "Wait. What do you mean?"

"Oh," I say, "I thought you would have known." In fact, a large part of me almost hoped that he let his aunt come see me to do some recon work, but apparently there is still a large part of him that remains a mystery to me.

"I would have known what?" He doesn't ask it in anger, more like he is giving the last wind to a Jack-in-the-box and is waiting for it to pop out and bite him at any second.

"Your aunt. She came here last night."

There's the bite. "She came _here?_"

I let out an exhausted chuckle at the memory of the visit. "Boy, did she ever…"

He seems like he wants to get more information about Catherine's visit out of me, but Georgie chooses that unfortunate moment to come out of the bathroom, smelling faintly of my perfume and wearing more makeup than when she had gone in. My guess is that she was doing very little actual "going to the bathroom" in there.

"Oh, William, I didn't hear you come in." Will and I both give her a look that informs her what a terrible liar she is. "Actually, I'm glad you're here because I was thinking that… you know… I'm exhausted, but I don't want to keep you and Charlie from… visiting with Liz and her sister, so maybe I can just take the car and get to bed. I'm sure Liz and Jane would be happy to take you back to the house."

There is no way in hell that I am going to be the first to respond to that. I wait while Darcy seems to mull this over (and again, I really want to hear the mulling).

"Actually, I think I'll join you. I need to make a few… work calls. We can leave Charlie to his visit."

Georgie isn't very good at hiding her disappointment in her brother at thwarting her plans. "William, it's almost nine o'clock. Your calls can wait."

"No, they can't actually," he says with conviction.

Georgie seems about ready to throw a tantrum, but rallies. "Fine, but first… Liz, could I maybe get…. a …." Bless her, she has to be the most obvious plotter in the history of matchmaking. "A drink of water. Yeah, a drink of water! I'm so thirsty."

"Yeah, sure." I begin to rise from the couch, but she shouts,

"NO! You stay exactly where you are. I am more than capable of finding a glass and turning on a faucet. William, I'll just be a minute. Or two."

She scampers off to the kitchen and both Will and I can't help but laugh at his sister's scheming, but soon our laughing dissolves back into the tension that has pervaded since he knocked on the door.

We're both looking down into our laps and racking our brains for something to say when I see his knee drifting towards mine until they touch.

_You can hear me, right?_

I look up and find that he is looking at me. I nod.

_Okay, this is so weird._

"I know and I'm sorry that I dragged you…" I start at a whisper, but his thoughts start back up again.

_Actually, can I say some things first?_

Again, I can only nod.

_Besides, if I know my sister at all, she is trying her hardest to listen from the kitchen and it would seem a little weird if you were carrying on a conversation with yourself._

He smiles and I try to, as well.

I'm _the one who's sorry. About what happened to your sister and… about how I reacted in the stables. You have to understand that I wasn't…_

And just as we were finally getting our moment, Georgie comes stomping out of the kitchen. "Well, if you're just going to sit there in silence, we may as well go."

I want to scream and tell her to go back in the kitchen, but she is pulling him to his feet off the couch. She obviously thinks that she is saving her brother from making a fool of himself by sitting and saying nothing to me, but if she only knew.

Will is trying to recover from the embarrassment of getting caught in a private moment that his sister didn't realize was such. "Um, Liz. Could you tell Charlie that we left when you see him."

"Of course," I say and walk them to the door. When they are both on the other side, Will turns and puts his hand out to shake. Georgie rolls her eyes at the formality of it all and storms off. I worry for Will and the thrashing he is going to get from her on the way home as I take his hand.

_Can I see you tomorrow?_

I nod and we smile at each other before he releases my hand and heads out to the parking lot to follow his sister.

I close the door and feel unsure on whether I should dreamily drifting or sullenly sulking. While I feel like we made some progress, I'm still unclear as to where he stands on the whole mind-reading issue. Or on the whole me issue, for the matter.

But there is one thing that was made abundantly clear during this encounter and that is my own burgeoning feelings.

Rats.

**A/N: Don't hate Georgie. Love her for all the moments that she DID give us (the same goes for me). If everything goes according to plan, there should be one more chapter and most likely an epilogue. I hope I conveyed the awkward sauce that was slathered all over this chapter. **

**So, I'm having kind of a crap day, but you know what would make a lot better… **


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Beginnings

**A/N: The wait is over! And I am again so sorry that the wait was so long. This IS going to be the last chapter, but I will be posting an epilogue that I am quite excited to write because if it transitions from my head to paper in the way that I want it to, it should be quite awesome, if I do say so myself. With that being said, I am going to hold off on all my thank yous to you, dear readers. And I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Happy Beginnnings**

Every so often I have those rare nights where I fall asleep like I'm drifting away on a cloud, I sleep like I haven't slept in weeks, and I awake with a pep in my step and an ethereal glow about me. Take the opposite of all that, multiply it by 83 and you have my night last night.

I literally roll out of my bed and grab at my dresser to help heave myself to my feet. I walk past my mirror and manage to open my eyes wide enough to catch a glimpse at the monstrosity that tossing and turning all night created out of my hair. Also, I hadn't bothered to wash my makeup last night, so residual eyeliner and mascara has taken residence anywhere but where I had applied it yesterday morning, giving me raccoon eyes. Lovely.

I stumble out into the kitchen and grab a yogurt out of the fridge because it's less hassle than a bowl of cereal. You know you're tired when a bowl of cereal is a hassle. Then, because fate is a cruel mistress, Jane chooses that moment to come prancing out of her room.

In movies, people always wake up freshly made-up with hair splayed across their pillows just so and you think, "Yeah, but nobody looks like that when they wake up." Jane does. Or if she doesn't look like that when she wakes up, she must have a team of woodland creatures who come and spruce her up before she comes out of her room.

"Good morning, sister of mine. You are looking radiant as ever," Jane says without a lick of sarcasm.

"Jane, you are far too blissful for this hour. Speaking of, what time did Charlie go home last night?" When I had gone to bed, they were sequestered back in Jane's room without any supposed intention of making a public appearance again. A thought strikes me and my eyes widen from slits to their natural state. I lower my voice to a whisper, "Wait, is he still here?"

Jane laughs as she cracks an egg into a frying pan. "No, he still has a lot more groveling to do."

I look at my sister with respect. "Atta girl."

"Oh, guess what? Charlie is coming back to Meryton! And he is going to major in Anthropology again." When this fails to elicit the excitement that Jane had wanted out of me, she adds, "Apparently, Darcy convinced him that he needed to do whatever was going to make him happy."

I look down at my yogurt and begin considering how he has now helped two of my sisters out of their funks and how the list of what I need to apologize for just keeps adding up. Just as I am scraping the bottom of my yogurt cup, a knock sounds at the door. Jane whips around to me from the stove. "Liz, can you get it? I look awful."

I look down at my t-shirt and boxers combo. "You're kidding, right? Have you _seen _me this morning?"

She brushes this off. "Come on, please. It's probably just someone selling pest control or God."

"Well, then you get it."

Jane glances down at her frying pan, then back to me. "I'll make you eggs and toast," she says in a sing-song tone. I hesitate, so she continues, "What if it's Charlie? Please."

It's the twenty extra e's she puts in her "please" and the smell of those eggs that finally does me in. "Fine," I say in a huff. "Scrambled," I add as I arrive at the door.

"You got it!" Jane pulls the apron off its hook and gets to work. Seriously, how can she be so alert? It usually takes me a good hour before I achieve optimal consciousness.

Do you want to know what speeds up the process, though? Opening the door to Darcy while sporting bedhead.

If we're keeping score, him and I are tied on looking rested, because he seems to have had as sleepless a night as I did, but he pulls way ahead on the whole wearing appropriate clothes and being groomed thing.

Before I can even manage a hello, he blurts out, "I'm so sorry."

The whole situation takes me a little by surprise and I just stare at him in stunned silence for a moment, but when I notice him beginning to take in my appearance, I find my voice.

"Um, for what exactly?"

He stops to consider before answering, "Well, lots of things, I guess." He looks me in the eye then glances down at his hands either in embarrassment or he just noticed the makeup smears. Still looking at his hands, he asks, "Can I maybe come in and talk to you?"

I'm ready to say yes, when I remember Jane. I glance behind the door and find that she had been eavesdropping because she is waving her spatula at me to not let him in. I hide my face behind the door and mouth to her to go back to her room, but she gestures to her eggs with a shrug of her shoulders. Ugh. She's lucky I love her so much.

I come back from behind the door and find Darcy trying not to listen. "Let's go for a walk," I suggest. "But first just give me a minute to grab a sweater. And pants. And a brush."

He tells me he'll wait for me outside and I dash to my room, stripping as I run down the hallway. Once I am decently clothed and freshly brushed and scrubbed, I bolt past Jane, tell her to eat my eggs, and run out the door. I find Darcy pacing in the lawn area of our complex. He hasn't noticed me yet, so I take the opportunity to observe him and I don't know if it's just the soft hue that the morning light coming through the trees is adding, but for the first time ever, I am fully able to recognize how amazing this guy is. I think I've always had a sneaking suspicion, even when I hated him. Yes, he can be a little distant and has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth but he also bent over backwards to help my sisters. All after finding out that I had been reading his thoughts and now _he _comes to _me _to apologize for who knows what. I can't help but feel that whatever happens, I don't deserve it to go well.

He looks up and sees me watching him and his face runs through about twelve conflicting emotions, all of which cause my insides to twist every which way for different reasons. We stare at each other for another moment before he lets out, "I'm sorry," again.

"So you said," I say as I approach him.

"I called my aunt this morning," he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I reply in kind and gesture for him to follow me as I begin guiding us to the trail that runs along the nearby creek.

"She had no right to come here or, judging from some of the things she said to me, to speak to you the way she did. And I told her so."

"Thanks," I say, and I mean it.

We walk in silence for a moment before he speaks up again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," I reply and kick a pebble down ahead of us on the path.

"Did you really turn down her bribe?" The way he asks the question almost sounds like a seven-year-old asking if Santa Claus is real. Equal parts hope, fear, and straightforward curiosity.

"Um, yeah, I did." I glance over at him and notice that hope is beginning to take the lead.

"Can I ask why?"

I avoid his glance and look down to the creek. "I don't know. I didn't want to be bought by her, I guess."

"Oh. Right." Disappointment makes an appearance. "No, of course."

I am beginning to realize what he had been hoping for and decide that now is as good a time as any to throw caution to the wind.

I stop walking and turn to him, not wanting to grab his arm to stop him because I have enough occasions of physical contact to apologize for as is. He realizes I have stopped and turns to me. "Okay, I already have some insight into how you feel through my… methods, so let me give you some insight into how I feel." I take a big breath to get ready for this next part. "I didn't take Catherine's bribe because I didn't want to sign away the chance that we could… be together someday. If you could forgive me, of course."

His face goes blank and he just stares at me. We've been doing a lot of that today. Just when I am getting ready to accept that he can't forgive me and that I should just run away as fast as my legs can carry me, he says, "I'm sorry."

Okay, now it's getting annoying. "Again?" I ask in frustration.

"Yeah, but this is the big one." This time, it's his turn to take the big breath. He's about to start into his speech when he stops himself and gestures to a nearby bench. This move kind of irks me, because I want him to just get on with it, but I walk over and sit down on the bench. He sits down beside me and tentatively takes my hand.

_Is this okay?_

I look down at our entwined hands and give a mute nod.

_I'm afraid that you might have misunderstood my reaction when you told me about your… gift. _

"Will, really, you don't have to explain. I'm the one who is sorry. I invaded your privacy…" His thoughts flood through my head again.

_See, this is why we need to be having this conversation. Can we call this a conversation?_

I have to laugh a little at that. "Jane and I always do."

_Okay, then. When I sort of… freaked out in the stables. I wasn't mad. I was embarrassed and then ashamed. _

"But, why?" I tighten my grasp on his hand because I need to hear all of this.

_Well, you had heard all of my pinings and envious thoughts of Rick and inner-dialogues to get myself to be able to string two words together to talk to you._

I guess I can see how that could be embarrassing. "If it makes you feel better, I found that all incredibly endearing and charming," I say to try and comfort him and because it's true, but it just seems to depress him.

_And that's when the shame came in. You knew how I was feeling all along and you still rejected me because I had been such a… What did you call me? Oh, yeah. An asshat. Then I kept remembering what you told me on the ski slopes. That I __spend so much time acting like a jerk that I'm actually becoming one._

Not actually talking while he is telling me all of this gives me plenty of time to read his face, and my heart is breaking on this last bit. "I was wrong, okay? I just misunderstood you. You're under a lot of pressure and stress and…"

_You don't need to make excuses for me, I had done plenty of that on my own. You were right the first time. Georgie and Rick had both noticed it, too, but I just chalked that up to the fact that I was growing up and getting more serious. With more responsibilities, you know?_

"To be fair, you are." He gives me an appreciative smile.

_But it's still no excuse. Then you came along and…_

I scoot in closer so that our legs are now also touching. "And?"

_I felt hopeful for my future. For the first time in a long time. _

Probably off the look on my face, he continues,

_I don't want that to freak you out. You just made me realize that there is still a component of my life that I have control over and that I get to decide, because I want it to be spent with someone like you. Intelligent, strong-willed, funny, beautiful. How was I not supposed to fall in love with you?_

He had never let himself say that word even in his head. At least, not that I have ever heard, which is why my jaw is slack.

_Long story short, I'm sorry for making you feel less than you are. Which in my opinion is incredible._

I feel tears beginning to well in my eyes as I ask, "So you were never mad at me?"

He gets a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.

_There was a brief moment when I was a little mad, I suppose. But then I realized that had our situations been reversed I would have been constantly finding ways to touch you to find ways to win you over. Obviously, none of my methods were working. _

We both laugh at this and the mood seems to shift from serious to light.

"But I don't get it," I say, "I wasn't very nice to you. How did you… I know. When did you first realize that you were, um."

_In love with you. It's hard to say. I think I can only say that by the time I realized, I was already in so deep that it had to have happened long before that. _

I can feel my cheeks flame up in a blush, but this only makes him smirk. "Well played, sir."

_And you? _

I notice that he has been careful to not make me feel like I need to fully return his sentiments, but to hell with it. "I first realized I was in love with you…" He gets so much joy out of just that phrase, that I could probably get away with not finishing my reply. "Hmm. In the stables. When I thought I had lost you." It's out of my mouth before I realize that it is, in fact, the truth. I knew it then, I just wasn't ready to admit it.

He takes my other hand in his.

_And now you know that you hadn't. _

"Yeah, I guess so."

We start staring again when I snap out of it. This has been too heavy for too long.

"Well, then, Mr. Darcy, do you think you're ready for this? You know what this means right? I can know what you're thinking after our first fight or when a girl prettier than me walks by."

_That could never happen. _

"Smooth," I say, because he's getting all the lines right today. "Surprises are pretty much out of the question, so just know that. When I ask if I look fat in something, I'll always know what you really think. Are you up for the challenge?"

"If you're done," he says out loud, "I'd like to kiss you now."

"See! That's another one! I know you men. You would be shocked at some of the things I have heard running through a guy's head while he is kissing me. One guy kept thinking of someone named Jillian. Another guy kept thinking about what he wanted for dinner. There was this one guy who just kept thinking… Frankly, they were things that I, as a lady, cannot repeat. And then…"

Will puts two fingers to my lips to silence me and says, "I think I can handle it."

Before I know it, his lips are on mine and this one should go down in the books. On a Saturday morning at 9:13 on a bench along the creek that runs behind my apartment, Fitzwilliam Darcy gave me the perfect kiss. It was firm, gentle, tender, and intense. But it's not only his technique that makes it perfect. The best part is what only I can hear.

_Liz Bennet, I am thinking only of you. And how long I have wanted to do this. I'm embarrassed to admit all the different times and places I have thought about doing this. I have to say, it is far surpassing even what I dreamt it would be like. Did you put on Chapstick? For me? That was sweet of you. It tastes like Pomegranate. I love you. Did I mention that? I am choosing to take your slipping me the tongue as a yes. _

I try not to laugh and settle for just smiling into his mouth, which he returns in kind.

I think I'm going to like kissing Will Darcy.

* * *

**A/N: Who wouldn't? Am I right? I hope that I was able to deliver what you wanted out of this chapter. I feel like the expectations were so high that I was quite intimidated to write it. **

**Also, I know that some of you were hoping I would do a peek into the boudoir of mind-reader, if you catch my drift, but I think I will just leave it at the makeout sesh. If someone else wants to take a crack at it, I give you license to use my Liz. **

**Finally, you should know that Saturday is my birthday and nothing would make me happier than to hear your thoughts on the chapter or the story as a whole, good or bad. **

**See you in the epilogue…**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: An epilogue taking place five years later seems somewhat appropriate given that I last updated this story over a year ago. Sorry if this doesn't live up to the wait, but could anything live up to a year and a half wait? I'll shower you with my tender sentiments in the post-A/N…**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Five years later…_

"Will, how many times do I have to tell you? It doesn't work like that."

"Come on. There's got to be something going on in that little peanut brain of hers."

"Didn't you read the books I gave you? She is not going to be capable of cognitive thought for a while."

Sitting next to me on our couch, Will looks down forlorn and begins twisting his wedding ring around his finger. I love that he does this. Yep, just keep reminding yourself that you are all mine.

He reaches out and touches my ever-burgeoning belly.

_Humor me. _

He looks at me with hope and a hint of a smirk touches his lips, no doubt curious as to what I will come up with for the thoughts of our 5-month old fetus.

"Okay," I sigh. "She says that she loves you, too."

The sweet, serene smile that lights up his face is enough to convince me to keep going.

"And she can't wait to come out and meet her daddy, even though he continues to interrupt her slumber by proving to be extremely distracting to her mother and human vessel."

He perks up and gives me that devilish look that typically hints at things to come. I hate/love that look. He places his hand on my knee and it begins ascending.

_I haven't heard any complaints._

I roll my eyes and push his hand away, giggling. "Knock it off. I thought we were talking about our daughter here."

He straightens up, pretending to be serious. "Well, you will recall that the two subjects are not wholly unrelated."

I roll my eyes and laugh again. I have spent much of our relationship and subsequent marriage doing this. Who knew that the once proud Mr. Darcy would make me laugh this much? Of course, I should have been able to guess from reading his thoughts all those years ago.

Then, like that fly that just won't go away, the thought that has been looming over me ever since the word "baby" was even mentioned hits me.

Darcy notices and takes my hand.

_What's wrong? Liz, tell me. I'm using one of my "Get Into Liz's Head Free" Cards._

I give him a sad smile. We had established this rule about two months after we started dating. We figured that I get to see into Darcy's head plenty, so there had to be some sort of call for reciprocation.

I take a deep breath and let the question finally escape my lips. "What if she's like me?"

He seems to understand my meaning, but decides to keep it light.

_You mean beautiful, smart, witty, but incredibly stubborn? You're right to worry. How WILL I survive the two of you? I don't even want to think about puberty. _

While I appreciate the attempt, I sigh, "I'm being serious, Will."

He adjusts so that he is facing me and looks me dead in the eye.

_I think that would be pretty amazing._

I look down, feeling strangely awkward at the intensity of his gaze.

"Really?"

He begins stroking my knuckles with his thumb, trying to soothe away my concerns.

_Of course, she'll be just as special as her mother. Can you imagine how close the two of you will be? Getting to have little secret conversations that no one else can hear? I only worry that I will forever be left out of an inside joke. _

He tries to keep the sadness at the thought out of his eyes, but I still catch it.

"We wouldn't do that to you." He seems to take my words to heart, so I continue. "It's just that, I 've been there and it sucks. You know? Growing up different?"

_Well, then, it's a good thing that she will have a mom that knows exactly what she is going through. _

We both relax back into the couch and I snuggle into him. "Disciplining will be difficult. She'll know your weakness," I say in my best chilling voice. I feel his chest rumble below me in a laugh. "I'm not kidding," even though I am. "She will know exactly how to convince you that you really DO want to get her a pony."

_I think I can handle it. _

"That's what they all think. And I don't even want to think of the horrendous dating life that she is going to have."

_We don't have to worry about that because she won't date anyone. Ever. _

"You don't get it. It's hell."

_You seem to have done alright for yourself._

"Eh. Yeah, I guess I did _okay_."

He pinches my side. _Oh, really?_

"Okay, fine, I did great. But I had to kiss a lot of frogs. Frogs who could not keep their thoughts to themselves."

I'd rather not hear about these frogs, if you don't mind.

"You're the one who decreed the Get Into Liz's Head Free Card."

_Card revoked. _

I laugh and begin playing with the hem of his shirt.

_Listen, Liz. Whatever children we have with whatever "gifts" they bring, we'll make it work. _

I look up at my amazing, more-than-I-deserve husband. I kiss him and smile as I listen to his thoughts.

"I love you, too."

He gazes down at me for a moment before standing and sweeping me into his arms, heading for our bedroom.

"The baby thinks that you are insatiable."

_She would be right, Mrs. Darcy. _

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I can finally look upon this story and your reviews and not feel guilty. This was really the most fun that I have ever had writing anything. I'm sorry that this took SOOOO long to get to you. I would like to blame my other project (see my profile), but it really came down to my penchant for extreme procrastination. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites all those months ago and if this happens to reach any new readers, I hope you enjoyed it. Follow me, because I have an idea niggling away at me and if I find the time and lack of sanity to start another story, I would love for you to be the first to know. **

**And once, for the last time, don't forget to hit that button. You know? Rhymes with "Me skew"?**


End file.
